Operation McKono
by brokengirl24
Summary: Steve and Kono's daughter, Mackenzie doesn't like Lori so she sets out a plan to get her parents back together. This is Operation McKono in, McWeston OUT. Set 2 years later after Season 2. Steve/Kono, Danny/Rachel, Chin/Malia R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a story I read on the Three Rivers Fanfiction category. I recently began watching that show because Alex O'Loughlin is in it and I've been reading some fanfic so I got an idea for this story.**

**So Enjoy! And don't forget to review and tell me I should continue or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0. I only own Mackenzie.**

**Warning: Cursing. Characters may be OOC. Warning!**

**Mackenzie POV  
><strong>  
>Hi. My name is Mackenzie Alana McGarrett. My parents are Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua. I'm 16 years old and I have my moms hair and my dad's eyes. I'm a mixture of the two of them. I'm kind of stuck between being short and tall. So average sized, I guess. If you count 5'5 being average.<p>

I'm told I'm stubborn as fuck and a lot like my parents. I tend to fight back a lot and argue until I win. I also curse and swear a lot. I don't know why. I just do. I like it. Except I tend to rant a lot which my dad says is due to me spending too much time with Uncle Danny or something genetic. I quite frankly don't know and don't care. Anyways I like what any normal teenage girl likes. Boys, my dad has a STRICT thing on that! Apparently I cannot date till i'm 30. Pssh he should know I know my way around the rules. Shopping is another which causes my dad's bank a lot of money. I'm not a big spender but I am a spender. I'm a girl, sue me. FYI, my Uncle Danny jokingly threatened to actually sue me for that line.

My life is practically a blender that won't stop spinning or breaking or some shit like that. No really it is. My parents met when my dad was 22 and my mom was 20. They had a one-night stand, well more like one and a half ya know? Like they met at a bar, one night later and I'm created. Yeah I know, weird. They saw each-other the next day and hung out a bit then he left.

My mom isn't stupid so of course when she finds out she's pregnant she tracked him down. He was in the navy. He kind of was there for my mom while she was pregnant. Not really. He tried and lived a double life. He stuck around when he could but 5 years later the navy called and he never came back.

Yeah I know what your thinking, Steve J. McGarrett isn't like that. He was like that though back then. He picked his job over me and my mom. Then again they weren't exactly dating. More like a "Your the mother of my daughter so I kind of have to tolerate you" thing going on. My mom somehow understand and she got herself enrolled in HPD academy a few years after when she trusted no one would try to hurt me. She was a bit paranoid back then. Then again who can blame her? She became a mother at a young age and she didn't exactly know how to take care of me. If it wasn't for my many aunts, uncles, cousins, and my grandparent's then my mom would have never been able to do everything she wanted. Well most of the stuff on her list.

* * *

><p>Flash forward a few years later then BOOM, my dad appeared! He comes back to Hawaii for good this time after grandpa got shot and died by some crazy dude. Yeah I knew Grandpa McGarrett. Mom had taken me to meet him a few times and he was a really cool. He taught me a lot of things and was a father-figure in my life. I was really close to him and he told me once that he knew my mom and my dad were going to be something big. He said that both were stubborn as hell and it was like they were a match made in heaven. Seriously. Anyways he and my mom were kind of close. He loved my mom like she was his daughter-in-law even though my dad and her weren't dating or married. Something tells me he thought they would get married when everything settled down.<p>

My dad and my mom began dating after his return to Hawaii. He became the leader of the newest state task force, Five 0. So it was no surprise when she joined Five 0. I know cool right? An office romance! Both my parent's working together and getting home together! It was literally MAGICAL! Seriously I finally felt normal like my other friends with two parents, a house, and everything. We lived with my dad because he complained that my mom's place was too small for a child to be raised in so he convinced her to move in. Believe me you do not want to know the times I've had to put on music while my parents were "sleeping". Yeah talk about awkward!

So everything was smooth sailing until my dad gets too deep to the truth of his father's death and ends up being accused of killing the Governor. IA begins to investigate my mom and I'm taken away from them until further notice. Naturally I thought that it would pull my parents closer then ever. Boy was I wrong! My mom moved out of his house and they didn't speak. My dad practically cut her off from his life. Then my mom is caught in a getaway car with a dead guy in the car and dad freaking screams at her. What pissed me off so much about that was that he freaking had Barbie arrest her! Yeah that's what I call the newbie girl who's name I didn't even want to know! I've heard about her I just don't know her.

* * *

><p>My parents fought a lot after that especially about the newbie girl in Five 0 that my dad was flirting with. Along with the part that my dad practically thought my mom was dirty even though she wasn't so she was naturally upset with him over him jumping to conclusions during IA.<p>

So after being with Five 0 for two years, my mom leaves and decides to take care of me full time. She never did though. Yeah at the time I was 12 when my dad returned, and fourteen when my mom left Five 0. It's been two years and well I'd be lying if I said life has been easy. I'm like – no I am the mom in my house. My mom is practically a walking dead woman. When my dad didn't fight for my mom after their fight, things changed. I rarely see my dad anymore and my mom isn't the same. My mom cries a lot and sometimes I see her drinking to ease the pain. It hurts a lot to see her like that. She doesn't surf anymore and sometimes I see her clutching an old shirt of my dad's when I come home from school. I think sometimes that she wishes my dad would come back. She doesn't have a job at all. Well she does but it's crappy. Like fucking crappy. It's not even better then being part of Five 0. Even though she says she likes it. Apparently having rich guys touch you inappropriately and nearly fuck you on the table is considered a "good job". She works at some night club serving rich ass guys and walking around in a skimpy outfit with a wig.

When my parents talk, its to fight. They've developed the system, my uncle Danny and aunt Rachel had when they divorced. Did I mention Danny and Rachel got back together and got remarried? Yeah they did after DNA results proved the baby boy was Danny's! they stayed here instead of moving back because of Five 0 and Grace. They see a relationship counselor and that's helped patch up problems they have.

Anyways. Back to the topic of the system. Or what I sometimes like it"System of divorced or broken up people who practically cant talk on the phone with each other without one of them wanting to rip the other one's throat" I hate it. Really, I do. My dad calls to confirm he'll miss picking me up and then my mom will leave a voice-mail about it. Then when one of them accidentally answers then they fight. Seriously fight! Dad says they are having a "discussion" but come on I'm old enough to tell the difference. All I hear is my mom's end of the conversation and believe me when I say this, she fights. They've even developed a way to fight without having to talk! They send each-other voice-mails back and forth arguing. It gets quite annoying if I say so myself to be treated like I'm five and having to hear my parents fight over senseless things.

My mom hasn't stepped foot in Five 0 HQ in two years. When she and dad broke up she became distraught and practically cut her family off for good. She talks to no one but sometimes I hear her talking to herself. The only time she had to work with Five-0 and my dad was when I was kidnapped about a year ago by Wo Fat. That guy is a creeper. He had been stalking me until he found me alone and kidnapped me.

_Flashback_

_**If you ever want to see your daughter again then you will do what I say**_

_**-WF**_

"_She just got out of school and she called to tell me she was going to be late because she was meeting up with a couple friends," Kono told the officer as she sat on the chair in HPD crying._

"_Kono!" Steve called out as he rushed passed the officers in HPD. He stopped abruptly, seeing his ex in tears sitting down as an officer took her statement._

"_She will not be making a statement without me. Mackenzie is our daughter so the statement will be joint," Steve told the officer who nodded leaving the two alone._

_Immediately, despite everything that had happened between them, he lifted her and took her in his arms._

"_He took her," she repeated as she sobbed, her faced buried in his chest._

_Seeing her phone on the table he glanced at it and saw the text._

"_Wo Fat," Steve said angrily clutching the phone so hard, it nearly broke._

"_I want our daughter back," Kono demanded._

"_I know. I'll find her okay? Everything is going to be okay. You stay here at HPD while Five 0 finds her. I don't want you hurt as well,"_

"_You think I'm going to sit here and wait for you to find her or something horrible to happen to her? No. I'm going whether you like it or not. She's my daughter too and I refuse to sit around like I'm helpless" she pulled away from his arms quickly straightening herself out before wiping her tears away._

"_I don't care what you do. I'm going,"_

"_Kono," He began._

"_No. Now let's go find this son of a bitch and get Mackenzie back,"_

_End of Flashback_

So pretty much my parents worked together to track me down and find me. My dad went on NAVY SEAL on everyone and my mom went into mother mode immediately. My dad didn't let Wo Fat get away though. He made sure to have old friend's of his there as well to make sure to kill Wo Fat at all costs. I mean come on, Wo Fat kidnapped me. That was my dad's breaking point and my mom's final straw. If Wo Fat wasn't killed then my mom would move us to the main land and make sure my dad could never see me again. My dad didn't have much of a choice. Either kill Wo Fat or lose his daughter. Anyways, with that my dad pulled strings from all over to make sure it was done. So in the end, I was rescued with a few minor injuries and Wo Fat was killed and I got to stay here with my mom and my dad. Though, my parent's never talked to each-other again after that. It was back to the schedule which was.

Monday-Friday – Stay with mom unless something comes up with her job then I go to my dad's.

Saturday-Sunday – Stay with dad unless I got a game or Five 0 has a case then I just stay at his house watching A Walk To Remember or any movie with Shane West or Brad Pitt in it or go over to Kamekona's place. If not then go see Max and see what he's doing.

You see? That's my schedule.

I feel guilty sometimes because I think it could be my fault. If I hadn't been born then maybe my mom could have fixed her relationship with my dad or they could have both moved on. Along with that my mom refuses to look at me. She says I remind her too much of my dad. It hurts a lot but its her decision. Other times I wish I didn't look so much like him. 

Mackenzie waved her mom goodbye as she got out of her mom's car and walked towards HQ. Kono had a shift tonight at her job and was unable to let Mackenzie stay home alone so she had dropped her off at HQ.

"You can't be in here," a voice said as she walked into HQ. She turned to see a blonde woman with a badge.

"Who says that whatever your name is?"

"Lori. Lori Weston,"

"Kay Laura,"

"Mackenzie!" Steve McGarrett called out. She turned around and he embraced her, quickly kissing her forehead.

"How've you been sweetheart?"

"You have a daughter?" Lori asked shocked..

He nodded.

"My mom is Kono Kalakaua. Maybe you know her," Mackenzie snapped immediately knowing who the blonde standing in front of her was.

"Mackenzie," Steve began.

"Dad," She said with the same tune.

"I work with your dad," Lori said sweetly.

"So your the bitch who ruined my life and my mom's? Nice to meet you. I'm Mackenzie and I've just become your worst nightmare," She gave her a smirk.

"Mackenzie McGarrett apologize! Now!" Steve ordered upset with his daughter's attitude towards his fellow team-mate. She laughed but realized he was not kidding.

_Fuck I swear if he's dating her I may as well start planning my funeral. The girl looks like a bee-yotch! I mean her face was PRICELESS when she found out her boss had a daughter. Like what the fuck? Doesn't she keep up with the 411 on the McGarrett's? Probably not since she doesn't know Commander McGarrett and my dad has a daughter. Anyways her face was a KODAK moment! I'm so wishing I took a picture of her face now. _Mackenzie thought.

"Fine. I'm sorry Lau-ree" Mackenzie said before walking towards Danny's office. 

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about my mom," She said once she entered Danny's office. He looked up with half a smile.<p>

"Well she did leave Five 0"

"Because daddy didn't fight for her. I want her to be happy but she's not. She's miserable and I know dad is too. Well he would if it wasn't for that barbie bitch"

"Language! She won't talk to any of us and your dad is stubborn. I'll talk to him. Though I wouldn't count on him talking to her. You know Lori and him are having a 'thing' going on,"

"Well I want her gone. She already has me _upset_. More like mad but you know. I'm working on my temper and cursing so I'm trying not to use words that may be considered cursing or swearing or whatever. I just want dad and mom back together not that barbie and dad," 

Danny chuckled.

"It doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon. Not gonna lie, I don't like Lori either. She's kind of – no she's just not your dad's type. I won't even try to figure out a logical reason for your father to date Lori. It's pointless,"

"So you'll help?"

"With what?"

"Help get Steve and Kono together! Or Operation McKono! I'm going to figure out a way to get them back together! And have mom return to Five 0 too!"

"McKono?"

"Dad's first two digits of his last name and mom's name put together! McKono! Duh!"

He sighed shaking his head, "Steve will thank me later for this. I'm in. But we should get Uncle Chin in too. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like Lori either," 

"Yes!" she threw her fist into the air.

"What's with the excitement?" Chin asked as he entered Danny's office.

"Operation McKono!"

He raised an eyebrow at Danny, "We are going to get Steve and Kono back together and get McWeston, McGarrett plus Weston broken up or out. McKono equals McGarrett plus Kono. So McKono,"

"No one but Steve likes Lori. We are only tolerate her and her ways. I'm in," Chin announced.

"You're going to need some help," Rachel said from the doorway. In one hand she carried a bag and the other was on the baby stroller.

"Aunt Rachel!" Mackenzie squealed rushing over to her and hugging her then cooing at her niece in the stroller.

"I'll help only because I cannot tolerate that brat. Besides I do not appreciate her questioning my parenting skills," Rachel said smiling.

"She questioned your parenting skills?" Mackenzie asked. Rachel nodded.

Danny chuckled, "that's funny because I don't remember her ever being a parent. So I don't know why she's questioning your parenting skills,"

"Another reason to hate barbie," Mackenzie said. There was a moment of silence before Danny spoke.

"So Operation McKono in and McWeston out is a go," Danny announced.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous!**

**So Operation McKono & McWeston out is a go!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**

**Nina**


	2. Dinner, Courtney, & the Williams

**Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own MacKenzie and Courtney. I do not own Hawaii Five 0.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV<strong>

As if my day couldn't get any worse, my dad decided to invite barbie to dinner with us. He said he wanted us to "bond". _Bond_, my ass! I bet Barbie put him to it. I can just hear her say "Steve, I should bond with Mackenzie! We could go to dinner together!".

So as of now I'm banging my head against my hand as I sit in the passenger's seat, windows rolled down, inside my dad's truck while I wait for Barbie and my dad to stop fucking talking or whatever they are doing in HQ and get in the damn truck.

"Hey kid," Uncle Chin greeted coming up along with Uncle Danny and Aunt Rachel.

"Hey. Can't I go with you guys? I don't want to be stuck with Barbie at dinner," I frowned.

"Sorry kid. Malia and I have plans,"

"She could stay with us Daniel. Grace hasn't seen her in a while anyways," Aunt Rachel suggested.

"Your welcome to stay with us," Danny said agreeing with his wife.

Yeah there's a reason I love my aunt Rachel. She's cool and doesn't mind me staying with her and uncle Danny. Plus she makes THE best chocolate chip cookies! No joke I literally take a dozen sometimes! They are that good!

"Hey ready to go?" Dad asked coming up with Lori at his side. I glare at her before smiling sweetly at my dad.

"Steven, we're wondering if Mackenzie can stay with us. I'm sure you and Lori want your privacy," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah! We love Kenzie!" Danny agreed.

"I appreciate it but I really want Mackenzie to have dinner with Lori and I. I want all of us to get to know each-other more,"

"Yeah. I want to get to know Mackenzie more. Have more of a mother-daughter relationship" Lori piped in.

"But dad! I haven't seen Grace in a long time! Please?" I used my best puppy dog eyes at him. He shook his head.

"No. Next time," He said. I rolled my eyes.

Seriously I freaking hate her! She and I will NEVER have a mother-daughter relationship. Fuck her! And her stupid face! She's practically grinning because she won! If it wasn't that I don't want to get arrested I would have freaking pulled her stupid fake extensions out of her hair! What? I know she has extensions on! Along with a padded bra! I'm a girl, I know things.

Aunt Rachel looks like she's going to murder Barbie right now. I'd be cool with that. Uncle Danny looks like he's ready to help Aunt Rachel in that. So now I have to endure this torture of a dinner.

"Okay. Well have fun," Aunt Rachel said casually.

"But not too much!" Danny called out.

"I'll see ya Monday Steve," Chin said before walking to his car.

"Kenzie go in the back. Lori's going to sit in the passenger seat," My dad ordered. I groaned before

opening the door, getting out, and opening the other door and climbing in.

* * *

><p>"So what's your favorite color?" Barbie asked as we were sat at a table in some restaurant nearby. Dad had her pick out the restaurant since she was our guest. And I personally am not a fan of fancy expensive food with ridiculous names! But Malibu barbie is and Dad wants to keep her happy.<p>

"Purple," I quickly replied as soon as she finished her sentence.

"That's nice. Are you in any sports?,"

"Cheerleading," I snapped.

"Maybe we can shopping together tomorrow? It's Friday"

"Cheer game. Busy"

"Maybe Steve and I can go-"

"No"

"Saturday?"

"I'm busy"

"Sunday?"

"Nope" I replied and my dad gave me a look.

"Monday?" She pressed the issue again.

"I'm with my mom"

"Tuesday?" She asked AGAIN and now I'm ready to start pulling hair! She's doing this on purpose! Fucking stupid little bitch! She knows that my dad will intervene and force me to go with her!

"Babysitting"

"Wednesday?"

Where is Aunt Rachel when I need her? I don't know how much longer I can take of Lori. Oh lord, please save me.

"Ask me in 4 months," I hissed.

"Mackenzie! We're going to your game tomorrow and you will go shopping with Lori on Sunday," My dad ordered.

"But I have-" I tried to explain.

"No. Your going. No but's, it's, I's or why's,"

"Whatever,"

The rest of dinner I remained silent occasionally answering a question or two. Lori ranted on about her life and how she admired my dad for stepping up to the father role. Though when my dad mentioned my mom, her eyes got dark and she changed her tune like jealous as fuck tune. It was funny so I started to record the conversation for the rest of dinner.

For desert I ordered some Flan and ate it in silence while Lori opted for some healthy desert or something. She was apparently watching her "weight" and of course dad complimented her and assured her she was "beautiful the way you are and you don't need to lose any weight". That sparked another conversation which was of how she "feels no one at Five 0 likes her". I swear she sounded like she was performing some dramatic play. Those words immediately put my dad in a mode of "Let me know who is making you uncomfortable and I'll have a talk with that person or people". She began naming Chin and Danny as the people responsible for her feeling "like the odd one of the team. The one no one likes". Seriously that bitch is ASKING no BEGGING for someone to fucking beat her up and throw her back to wherever she came from!

* * *

><p>After dinner, dad dropped Lori off at her place, much to her discouragement. I smirked at her as she tried to kiss my dad in front of me. My dad of course knowing there was boundaries when I was around, kissed her cheek instead. I pretended to listen to music and I heard him whisper to her about something that I, as a 16 year old teenager does <em>not <em>want to hear.

Anyways when we arrived at his place, I immediately got out of the car and rushed to the door.

* * *

><p>"Kenzie can we talk?" Steve asked as he closed the door behind him.<p>

"Yeah we can. What?" Mackenzie asked as she sat down on one of the couches. Steve sat nearby and

began to talk.

"You need to give Lori a fair chance. She's really trying to be nice to you. I feel like you have no reason to act the way you are acting towards her. You've despised her since you met her,"

"Dad I don't like her. It's as simple as that and nothing you say will change that,"

"Well you will have to pretend to like her because she's going to be part of your life whether you like it or not,"

"Seriously? What? Your going to marry the Barbie?" she laughed but stopped when she saw the look one her dad's face.

"Dad. No! No!" Mackenzie yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"When the time is right, yes. And do not disrespect her that way!"

"Then I'll just ask mom to move us to the mainland. I refuse to call her my step-mother! If you marry her or even have her move in with you then I will have mom move us to the mainland!"

"I'll take your mother to court then. I want you in my life and Lori's. She has been trying to create a friendship with you since yesterday and you keep pushing her away! I want you guys to have a mother-daughter relationship!"

"Guess what dad? The court will side with what's best for me and I say mom is the best for me! I don't want to be part of your bitch's life! And nor do I want to have any sort of damn relationship with her! Nothing you say or do will make me form some damn bond with her! I don't care if you pay me! I don't care if you will take me to military school if I don't bond with her! I don't care! And Sunday I will not be going to the mall with her!"

"Mackenzie Alana McGarrett watch your language! Well you will have to have a relationship with Lori whether you like it or not! And you are going to go the mall with her on Sunday! End of discussion!"

"Try me daddy dearest! That bitch and I will NEVER have a friendship because first of all I do not want one and second she is a complete fake bitch who is the reason for you and mom's fallout!"

"What happened between your mom and I is not Lori's fault and it's not of your business either! Go upstairs! Now!" he ordered. She glared at him before storming upstairs. Steve sighed as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

><p><em>To: Courtney<em>

_From: Kenzie_

_Hey girlie (: can you pick me up from ma dad's?_

_-K_

_From: Courtney_

_To: Kenzie_

_Heey ! ya sure. I'll b there in 10 . R u sneaking out?_

_To: Courtney_

_From: Kenzie_

_K thanks. Ya I am. I'll tell you the 411 but it involves my dad's new barbie GF who is fucking ruining everything._

_From: Courtney_

_To: Kenzie_

_Sounds interesting. Let me guess a bitch?_

_To: Courtney_

_From: Kenzie_

_Oh yea . She's more then that. I'm packing so txt me wen ur outside. Make sure ma dad doesnt c ur car._

_From: Courtney_

_To: Kenzie_

_Haha. K I will. B careful not 2 get caught. Distraction?_

_To: Courtney_

_From: Kenzie_

_Yeah. I'm gonna txt sum1 2 do that for me._

_From: Courtney_

_To: Kenzie_

_K. I'm nearly there so hurry!_

* * *

><p>Mackenzie quickly grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and threw some clothes in. she quickly opened her balcony door and looked down. She would have to climb or jump from the balcony. It wasn't that big of a jump but if she didn't land correctly she could injury herself. Or if she jumped in a bad way then her father would hear her.<p>

Her Uncle Joe was going to distract her father for a few minutes so she could leave securely. She looked around and found the wood trellis with the vines securely attached to the house. When those had been placed into the house, grandpa McGarrett had make sure to make them nearly un-breakable and practically no way to pull them from the house, unless you have the right tools for that.

Grabbing her laptop, she checked the cameras that were hidden in the house to see if her father was away from the kitchen window or any window that could give him a clue of what was happening. After seeing that her Uncle Joe had gone through with his promise, she closed her laptop calculating the minutes it would take for her father to figure out something was up. She placed her laptop in her bag then closed the balcony door slowly. She smiled before grabbing the rope she had hidden in her closet and tying it around the handles of her duffel bag.

Slowly she lowered down the duffel bag making sure to make literally no noise. After she walked to the edge of the balcony where the vine trellis were she grabbed onto to them and slowly began to climb down, making sure to make no noise.

Once she was on the ground floor, she untied the rope from the duffel bag and rolled it up placing it in the duffel bag. She quickly ran through to her next door neighbor's place and used the side of their house that was full of bushes and trees, to go towards the awaiting car.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl," Courtney said as Mackenzie closed the door shut, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Hey. Drive!" Mackenzie ordered. She nodded and she accelerated away.

"Sorry it's just hard to sneak out of my dad's house,"

"Yeah I know. You got a navy seal as your dad. No wonder,"

"Yeah"

"Anyways give me the 411 on the bitch your dad is dating,"

"Her name is Lori Weston. She's practically the replacement for my mom at Five 0. She's not even nice or anything. You should have seen her face when she found out my dad had a daughter. It was a KODAK moment right there,"

"She sounds lovely" Courtney laughed.

"Oh yeah. Such a lovely bitch,"

"So continue. What happened?"

"My dad invited her to go to dinner with us even though it was suppose to be just me and him. Father-daughter not father-daughter and his girlfriend. Aunt Rachel asked dad if I could stay with them so they could be alone and have privacy and he shut her down. I wanted to stay with Uncle Danny and Aunt Rachel but no my dad wanted all of us to 'Bond' and get to know each-other more. She even freaking agreed! Aunt Rachel practically looked like she was going to murder her right then and there which I wouldn't mind you know? It makes my job easier! So yeah. We went to dinner at some restaurant that she suggested. Dinner was freaking horrible. She asked me all these questions you know? Like interrogating me! She wanted the two of us to go shopping so she could get to know me more! I said no to tomorrow because of the cheer game we have and she's pressed the issue. Like 'Saturday? Sunday? Monday?' Then I told her 'ask me in four months' and dad got pissed at me. He practically told me that they were going to the game tomorrow and I have to go shopping with her on Sunday. He dropped her off at her place and then when we got home he told me he wanted to talk to me. We began arguing and stuff. He told me he may even marry her so I have to have some sort of a relationship or friendship with her. Then I threatened with having my mom move us to the mainland then he said he would take my mom to court for custody. Add more yelling then I call her a fake bitch and he tells me to go upstairs,"

"Wow. Talking about your weekend practically ruined. She's going to be at our cheer game tomorrow? You gotta point her out in the crowd to me. I wanna see the bitch your dad is dating. Wait isn't your mom going to the game?"

"Yeah I know right? I will. And yeah my mom is which is not good for Operation McKono IN and McWeston OUT. I cannot have my mom see my dad with Barbie,"

"Eh? Explain girl,"

"Operation McKono IN and McWeston OUT is well an operation to get my parents back together. MC is the first digits of my dad's last name and Kono is my mom's name. Weston is well Lori's last name. My aunt's and uncles are helping out since no freaking likes barbie,"

"Interesting. I'll help with whatever if ya want," Courtney said as she drove.

"We're going to need whatever help we can get,"

"Yay! So where do you want me to drop off at?"

"at my Uncle Danny and Aunt's Rachel's place,"

"Directions?"

Mackenzie quickly gave her the directions to the 2 story, three bedroom house, that her aunt and uncle lived in. Because Danny knew the governor and he was part of five 0 he had gotten a huge discount on the house they were living in. Being part of the governor's task force had it's perks and this was one of them.

Mackenzie's phone began to ring and she instantly knew it was her dad calling. She hit the ignore button and sent her aunt Rachel a quick text letting her know she's on her way.

_To: Rachel Williams_

_From: Kenzie McGarrett_

_Can I stay the night? I'm on my way there anyways but If i can't it's fine. I'll stay with a friend._

Seconds later she receives a reply.

_From: Rachel Williams_

_To: Kenzie McGarrett_

_Of course. Just let me know when your outside and ill open the gates._

Mackenzie smiled because she knew she could always count on her aunt to be there.

"Why is your dad calling me?" Courtney asked holding up her ringing phone.

"Just ignore it. I don't want to talk to him. I'll text my mom and let her know of the change of plans,"

_To: Rookie Mom_

_From: Kenzie_

_Mom, change of plans. Staying at a friend's house for the night instead of dad's place. Long story. If dad calls tell him that I'm fine. I love you._

* * *

><p>Courtney pulled up to the Williams house.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Court," Mackenzie thanked her best friend as she opened the door of the car and got out.

"No problem Kenzie. Tell them I say Hi!" Courtney called out as she rolled down her window. Mackenzie quickly text messaged Rachel letting her know she was outside.

"I will!" Courtney called back as the gates began to open. They waved at each-other before Courtney drove away.

* * *

><p>"So when we got home, he told me I should be more nicer and open to Barbie and that he was even considering MARRYING her. Then I called her a bee-yotch and he told me to go upstairs. So I called my BFF courtney to pick me up and I called Uncle Joe to distract dad so I could leave without him noticing," Mackenzie finished. She stood around the kitchen island with Danny and Rachel explaining what had happened.<p>

"Oh and Danny, you may want to start making up a story,"

"Why? And for what?"

"Oh Lori told dad during dinner that you and Chin were making her feel like "i wasn't part of Five 0" and other stuff. Dad said he would talk to you and Chin on Monday about teammate respect," Mackenzie air quoted.

"Now I think we can all agree Operation McKono IN and McWeston OUT has to start asap," Rachel said as she carried the baby in her arms.

"Definitely. Especially after what she said about Chin and I. So what's the plan?" Danny asked. The couple looked at Mackenzie waiting for an answer.

"We have to get rid of Bori-Lori first,"

"I think I have an idea for that," Danny grinned.

"What is it?"

"I'll call the governor and ask for a favor,"

"I thought the governor disliked you for accidentally destroying his precious sculpture at that event we went to," Rachel commented.

"Oh yeah. Kenzie, your coming with me too then,"

"Okay so once we got Barbie out, then we should try to set them up on a date!" and with that Mackenzie began to explain about Phase 2 of her plan.

"Good plan. It should work if we play the cards right," Rachel pointed out.

"True. Would it be bad if I spray paint her car pink?" Mackenzie asked casually.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.<strong>

**Don't you guys just love Mackenzie? Lori better watch out, she got a McGarrett daughter on her tail! And What would you guys think of Mackenzie spray painting Lori's car?**

**I personally think the writers didn't do a good job writing Rachel. They make her seem like some control freak which I doubt she is. Plus they make it look like Danny and Rachel's marriage was hell on earth. Also with Kono just coming back to Five 0 like nothing happened and everything is great! When her team, minus Chin, practically thought she was dirty. There wasn't any apology or talk. They just moved on which I think was really bad in a way. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. This is just my opinion so yeah.**

**Plus am I the only one who misses the Kono who just was a casual girl from season 1? Who wore jeans and a shirt and still looked fabulous?**

**Anyways! Review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,  
>Nina<strong>


	3. Game Change

**Hey guys! And HOLA to my spanish readers! I speak/read spanish pretty well! So GRACIAS(Thank you) to all my readers for reviewing!**

**I would have posted yesterday but I got caught up, last minute! By the end of the chapter you'll guys know why I named it GAME CHANGE (:**

**We finally get to see how Kono and Steve communicate! and some Danny Williams!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Only Mackenzie, Courtney, and Elisa.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and a half later…<strong>

**Time: 1:00am**

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"Kono, I need to ask one question. Where the hell is my daughter? She sneaked out last night and she shut her phone off. I tried calling her friends and got nothing. I suspect you know where she is since I haven't gotten any call. You know what to do."_

_**One Unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"Steve, this your ex calling to answer your question. No I don't know where OUR daughter is. She text messaged me last night to tell me there was a change of plans and to expect a phone call from you. She didn't say where. I thought you were a navy seal. How could she sneak out without you suspecting something was up? Anyways she'll call when she feels it's right."_

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"__I am a navy seal but even seal's make mistakes. Well if she doesn't call in a few hours i'm placing an APB out on her. Text message her and tell her that if she doesn't get in contact with me by 10am there will be an APB out,"_

_**One unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"__Well if you hadn't made her upset then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation over voice mail. Oh I will and when I found out what you did to make her upset then it's war Steven,"_

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"__Well if she hadn't acted like a brat and just been nice then everything would be okay. Your making me sound like I'm a horrible father and you're the mother of the YEAR,"_

_**One unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"__I'm simply stating that you acted irresponsible with Mackenzie and there's a reason why she sneaked out. I'm not calling you a bad father but then again after you left when Mackenzie was 5 then I could use that term. Not am I stating that i'm a great mother. I'm just saying that you made a … mistake or caused her pain that lead her to leave,"_

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"__Irresponsible? I sent her to her room so I could calm down before I said something I regretted. That's not being irresponsible that's being a good parent. There's reasons I left when she was young, Kono. We clearly have different ways of parenting our child,"_

_**One unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"__Maybe our lack of co-parenting is confusing her. You and I have different rules for certain situations. Maybe we need to co-parent, that way she isn'tttttt confused about the consequences or rules,"_

_**One**_ _**unheard**__** Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"__That could work but I have Five-0 and you have your job,"_

_**One unheard**__** Message From Kono Kalakaua**_  
><em><br>__"__And we can't even scivillyto each-other on the phone much less in person,"_

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_  
><em><br>__"__Great we're on the same page for once,"_

_**One unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"__I know. It's such a surprise. We can agree on one thing and that's this separate parenting thing is hurting our daughter in many ways then one,"_

_**One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett**_

_"__Yeah. Well I'll talk to – leave a voice maill later before I get anAPBB out"_

_**One unheard Message From Kono Kalakaua**_

_"__Okay. I'll leave you a voice maillll once I find out where Kenzie is," _

**_One unheard Message From Steven McGarrett _**

"_Great,"_

* * *

><p>Kono sighed as she hit the end button on her phone for voice mail. This was the way that Steve and her communicated, through senseless voice mails that took more time then it would if they were talking on the phone. It was a good system for the two of them. Though many had told her that they were worse then Danny and Rachel when they got divorced. Unfortunately she had to agree. No doubt did they fight more then they did. At least they were happy now.<p>

She yawned as she sat down in the back of the club she worked out. It didn't pay much but it paid the bills. Since there was no child custody agreement between Steve and her then Steve didn't give her any child support money. He gave Mackenzie money for whatever she wanted but not a single penny to her.

"Hey baby!" Elisa, one of the dancers and one of her close friends greeted as she sat next to her.

"Hey,"

"What's with the frown, boo?"

"I just got off the phone with my ex, Steve. Well voice mail,"

"What's with the voice mail thing?"

"He calls and I ignore. He leaves a voice mail. I check my voice mail then I call him. He ignores and I leave a voice mail and so forth. Best way to avoid fighting in front of Mackenzie,"

"That is a very strange system. What did he want?"

"Our daughter sneaked out of his house and now he's about to go navy seal on her,"

"Oh. Damn. How navy seal? What's he gonna do?"

"He's going to put an APB also known as All Points Bulletin out in about 9 hours so 10 am and knowing him along with that he's going to bring in the entire navy,"

"Oh. Damn. Well he's a father honey. He's protective,"

"I know. I'm not upset about it but I just," she sighed.

"You still love him don't you?"

"I never stopped,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you waiting for? Get your ass up and tell him how you feel! You deserve to be happy!"

"No. He and I ended on bad terms. I doubt he even still loves me. There's a reason why our relationship fell apart. He was my boss when I was at Five 0. It's a long story. I rather not ruin the rest of your night,"

"Boo, you would make my night way more interesting. So start talking before I bring out the big guns! Vodka baby! Vodka gets anyone to start talking. So talk!"

Kono sighed and ran her hand through her hair before beginning to tell the story of she met Steve and her pregnancy then how he left her then how they got together when he returned to Hawaii.

"There's totally more! Now continue talking! This is getting good sweets!" Elisa squealed.

Kono told her the story of how she ended up with IA on her back and Steve being put in prison for murder then how CPS got involved and taken Mackenzie away while the investigations between her and Steve were taking place. First how only her cousin talked to her and Steve completely forgot she ever existed. Second about she got arrested by the new girl and yelled by Steve, then cleared and returned to Five-0 to find she had gotten replaced. Third how when they got back together with Mackenzie back in their custody, they fought more and she saw Lori flirt with Steve and he return the affections. And finally how they broke up and she left Five 0 for good.

"So I finally had enough and by then there was nothing left between Steve and I besides Mackenzie. So I gave Steve my resignation form and left Five-0 for good. I've never looked back since," Kono finished.

"Damn. And I know I say damn a lot but really damn. Girl, I doubt your daughter likes Lori. Do you know if he's in a relationship with your replacement?"

Kono chuckled, "No. I don't talk to anyone related to Five 0 or my family,"

"You can't run away from your problems forever, babe. They will catch up with you eventually. It's better to face them now then to face them later," She patted her shoulder.

"I've ran from my problems for two years and counting. I think I can run for a few more," Kono said standing up.

"I'm just saying, they will catch up with you. One way or another," Elisa warned as they walked back into the club.

* * *

><p>"Hey Steve," Danny greeted the next morning. Rachel stood by hearing the conversation. It was about 8:00am.<p>

_What do you want? I'm busy trying to find my daughter._

"Somebody's cranky. I just called to say that Mackenzie is with us. Her friend dropped her off at our place,"

He heard the noise of something dropping.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it on speakerphone, placing the phone on the counter table. He put up 3 fingers and Rachel watched him count down.

"3 … 2 … 1," Danny whispered.

_Why didn't you call me yesterday? I've been worried sick about her! Fuck, Danny, you-you simply do not think! Do you? I was going to put out an APB soon!_

"Steve, it's Rachel. You need to calm down. Mackenzie felt she couldn't stay at your place for some reasons. She has the right to leave if she gets overwhelmed. We simply forgot to call since it was late in the night when she arrived. We thought by then you would asleep and you wouldn't notice her gone," Rachel explained and began to try to calm down the Navy Seal.

_Fine. I'm sorry Danny. It's just I'm protective and you know I have a temper. You know what? Mackenzie doesn't have school today besides the game that starts at 8 and some cheer practice at 5. Why doesn't she just stay with you guys?_

"I don't care man. It's all good. She's welcome to stay. I like mini McGarrett," Danny grinned.

"It's fine with us. I'll drive her to cheer then we can all meet up at the game," Rachel suggested.

_Okay. Thanks. I'll call Kono and let her know she's with you guys. Danny, I'll see you in a few minutes._

"Okay. I may be a tiny bit late. I got an errand to run"

_That's fine. Though I want everyone at HQ by 10am. We all need to finish up the paperwork for the Jacobs case and we have to have a meeting about team respect._

"Okay. See ya," and with that Danny hung up.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Aunt Rachel," Mackenzie greeted as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Kenzie. I made you your favorite pancakes," she smiled handing her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"I love you," she smelled the pancakes and her face broke into a grin.

"I love you too,"

"What about me?" Danny joked.

"I love you too Uncle Danny!"

"Yeah well your going to love me even more. We're going to the governor's office in a few minutes to get rid of Lori and get your mom back in the game!"

"I'll start jumping if she leaves Hawaii. If not then I'm still spray painting her car. On our way back can we pick up a few cans of spray paint? I wanna have a little fun with her car at the game!"

"The governor owes me a few favors. There's a chance Lori will no longer be here for a while,"

"Well detective have a lovely day," Rachel pecked his lips lovingly. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh I will,"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon detective and Mackenzie. What can I help you with?" Governor Denning greeted as they entered his office.<p>

"You owe me a few favors and I need Officer Weston off this island," Danny demanded crossing his arms.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes at the detective but his eyes shifted as the young McGarrett began to explain everything from her parents separation to her mom's new job.

"Your a father Governor. I just want them back together. I want my mom to smile at me again," Mackenzie pleaded.

"I'm not suppose to be in this kind of situation but I understand where your coming from. I had a similar childhood with divorced parents. I suppose, I could arrange for Ms. Weston to work on a few cases outside of the island and have Ms. Kalakaua be her temporary replacement. It wouldn't be hard to. Quite frankly I think Five 0 needs familiar eyes,"

"So yes?" Danny asked hope in his eyes. The governor nodded. Mackenzie threw her fist up in the air in happiness and rushed to the governors side to hug him. He hugged the young girl before she skipped back to her Uncle's side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much sir,"

"Thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Your welcome. As far as Ms. Weston is concerned, Homeland Security wants her back on a few cases. I'll make a few calls and then let Ms. Kalakaua know myself"

"Though the real problem will be convincing your mother to be Lori's temporary replacement seeing as she seems not to want to be part of anything related to Five 0. I'll figure out a way to have her sign on to Five 0 again but there are no promises that what I say will make her join," Governor Denning warned.

"Well still thank you! Have a nice day!" Mackenzie called out as she dragged her Uncle Danny out of the Governor's office.

* * *

><p>"How many cans am I allowed to buy Uncle Danny?" Mackenzie asked as they stood in the Home Depot in Honolulu. She held up a pack of six 12oz Candy Pink spray cans. Danny was pulling a trolley cart.<p>

"At least two packs. Let's get four, just to be safe. Buy some black too. Maybe some writing. Give our most hated teammate a little love. " He grinned.

"This is why your my favorite Uncle! Well sometimes," she laughed as she grabbed a few packs and dumped them into the cart.

"Come on let's go. I gotta be at work in an hour," Danny began to push the cart towards the cashiers line.

"What kind of car does Lori drive?" Mackenzie asked as they walked.

"Her car is always at HQ since your dad drives her everywhere. It's a yellow 2011 Porsche," he explained as the cashier scanned their items.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Mackenzie squealed.

"The total is $180.32," the cashier announced. Danny quickly handed him a credit card.

"Credit or Debit?"

"Credit,"

"May I see an ID?"

"I'm Five 0! I'm a detective! You see this? It's a badge!," Danny pointed to his badge," How can you ask me for ID when Five-0 is the reason crimes are down? I'm freaking Danny Williams! You people have no respect for the people that keep this pineapple invested hell safe!" Danny ranted as he took out his Five-0 I'd.

"There! See? DAN-NEE WILL-EE-UMS," Danny said beraking down his name into syllables.

"Yes I understand sir," The cashier gave him a dull look.

"It's _DETECTIVE_ _Williams_!" Danny corrected.

"Sorry. We believe he was dropped on his head a few times when he was a little boy and he dislikes Hawaii so," Mackenzie gave the cashier an apologetic look.

"I can see that," the cashier raising his eyebrows.

"That's a cruel punishment Kenzie! I'm offended!" Danny mocked hurt.

"Sign there please_ Detective Williams_," The cashier said annoyed.

"Of course. See Kenzie? This is the kind of respect people need to give officers that keep this lonely sun and danger filled island safe," Danny said as he quickly sighed before taking the bags, and walking out of Home Depot with Kenzie following close behind.

"I'm never coming back here with you again," Kenzie shook her head.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he watched Lori give him a sad look. She had just gotten off the phone with the governor.<p>

"The governor called. He wants me to come in to see him. It didn't sound good at all,"

"Maybe he wants to congratulate you for the Jacobs case," Steve suggested.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach. I-I just think maybe- I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid but I just – think – no I know what the governor wants to talk to me about is not good. Maybe he's figured out I never did like tell him that you guys don't exactly follow the book," Lori stuttered running her hand over the side of her head.

"Hey. Listen," Steve said taking her face in his hands.

"Nothing will happen okay? Just take a deep breath and calm down. Go see the governor and see what he wants," Steve whispered. She smiled quickly fixing her hair.

"Your right. I should go in there with confidence,"

"Exactly. Now go and let me have a talk with Danny and Chin about teammate respect," Steve kissed her forehead before letting her go. She waved at him as she left.

* * *

><p>"hey man," Danny greeted as Steve walked over to the table computer.<p>

"Sup brah,"

"We need to have a talk about team-mate respect,"

"I don't know what Lori told you but let's get this straight. No one likes her. Simple as that man," Danny pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Governor," Lori greeted as she entered his office. She immediately noticed her commanding officer Jeff Wills, from Homeland Security there.<p>

"Officer Weston," Jeff Wills greeted.

"Your here for many reasons Ms. Weston," Governor Denning began making sure to keep his posture and voice straight and forward as he walked around his desk. She was a profiler so he had to make sure, she didn't see that something was up.

"Those are?" Lori asked, the feeling in the pit of her stomach getting worse by the second.

"I'm taking you off Five 0" He said stopping to look at her.

"What?" Lori breathed out in shock.

"Temporary," Governor Denning added. She breathed a sign of relief.

"Your coming back to Homeland Security to do some cases,"

"Why?"

"Your expertise is needed Officer Weston. You should be back in about a month. We already have a replacement at hand,"

"Aren't you suppose to talk to Commander McGarrett about this?" Lori asked crossing her arms.

"Five-0 is my task force officer Weston. I can remove and replace anyone, anytime. Commander McGarrett will be notified of your temporary leave and your replacement," Governor Denning snapped, clearly upset by Lori.

_Now I understand why the hell most of Five 0 wants her gone. Too many questions and annoying._ Governor thought to himself.

"When do I leave?" Lori asked rolling her eyes.

"You leave tonight with me on a flight back to Virginia," Jeff replied.

"Tonight?" Lori shouted quickly throwing her hands over her mouth in shock from her sudden outburst at her superiors.

"Yes. Tonight. I suggest you pack heavy," Jeff suggested, eyes narrowed.

"Who's my replacement?"

"The arrangements are still being made. Don't worry that will be taken care of," Denning assured her.

"Can't you get someone else to go with you back Jeff?"

"No. Our flight leaves at 10. We will meet up at HNL airport at 9. Don't be late," Jeff warned.

"Your dismissed Officer Weston," Denning said. Lori sighed and slumped her shoulders as she left the office.

* * *

><p>Black SUVs turned the corner and drove into the small street, the tires screeching as they stopped. The governor's entourage quickly surrounded Governor Denning as he got out and looked around. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. He waited as some of his security scanned the premises. He knocked again and the door opened.<p>

"Governor?" Kono asked. She stood dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. She was in shock. She looked around and saw black SUVs surrounding her home.

"We need to talk," Denning ordered.

Kono nodded opening the door wider to let him and his security detail.

"Would you like anything?" she asked as he sat down on one of the couches.

"No thank you. Sit," he ordered. She quickly complied and began to tap her finger against leg.

"I came to see you for a reason Ms. Kalakaua," he began.

"I want you back on Five-0,"

"Sorry but no,"

"Hear me out Ms. Kalakaua,"

"You are one of the best officers on this island. You know the island inside out. You would be with Five-0 for only a month as one of them is on temporary leave. I know you haven't spoken to any of them in about a year but this isnt some middle school drama, this is about being mature and facing your fears. You have no choice as I've already cleared it with your boss at your job,"

"Who's on temporary leave?" Kono asked as she leaned down placing her elbows on her legs and burying her face in the palms of her hands. She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Lori Weston. If you do decide to come back for the month then you will be paid, much more then you make at your own job. Here," she looked up to see him holding out her old badge in the palm of his hand. Hesitantly she grabbed the badge holding it in her own hand.

"Think about it. Five-0 needs familiar eyes and your it," He stood up and glanced down

Kono sighed. She didn't want to be a coward and hide from them. She had been avoiding her old team like the plague. She was done doing that. She'd been doing that for the past two years minus when Mackenzie was kidnapped. It wasn't helping her find closure in her fallen relationship with Steve and hell it was destroying her. This was a chance to find that closure and show her old team she was fine without them in her life. The only person she was most nervous about facing was Steve. Sure they talked over voice mail but they hadn't seen each-other face to face. She stood up as the Governor Denning began to walk towards the door.

"I'll take the job," she announced. He turned, a smile on his face.

"Great. You start on Monday Officer Kalakaua," The governor waved before leaving with entourage.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**So Lori is starting to show her true colors. Kono still loves Steve and she's is back with Five-0! And Lori is GONE! Only one month for Mackenzie and the team to get Steve and Kono back together! And find another reason for Lori NOT to return!**

**Question is how will the team feel, especially Steve, when they find out Lori is OUT and Kono is IN? Will things between our favorite couple get better?**

**First of all … **

****WARNING** SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'TTT SEEN KUPALE*** WARNING** Ohmygosh am I the only one was SQUEALING at the ending of Kupale? I was jumping up and down at their SCENE! My heart was so so happy! And he choose her near the middle of the episode to be his partner for that scene with the lady and the guy and then they had a little argument before that! PERFECT! I think I nearly cried! We finally have the team back together!  
>**Your welcome to read below**<strong>

**Review! (:**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**

**Nina**


	4. Games, Pink Cars, and Fighting

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
>Here's the next chapter!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Only Mackenzie, Elisa, and Courtney.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sweetie are you ready?" Rachel asked poking her head into her room.<p>

She turned around, "Nearly. I need help curling my hair,"

She smiled and walked over taking the curling iron and began to gently curl her hair,"so high pony tail?"

"Yeah with the bow,"

"Okay. Is your mom coming?"

"Yeah I think so. Not sure you know? Things between her and dad aren't great so she tries to avoid him,"

"Oh. Things will get better. So Lori is going to leave?"

"Yeah. Governor Denning told Uncle Danny that she was leaving with her homeland security officer at like 9 or 10 so she won't be going to the game,"

"That's good. Less problems. You excited to cheer?"

"Yeah I am but I'm also nervous,"

"It's natural to be, honey,"

"Do you think Mom and Dad will ever get together?"

"I think if they do love each-other, they will. I divorced then remarried, divorced, then remarried. It took a baby to realize I still loved Danny. I guess I was being selfish back in New Jersey by expecting him to quit his job for me. I guess I didn't realize that by him being a cop, that sure there was always the possibility, but he would always fight for his life. I'm happy now. Sure I always worry that he may not come home but I have to live with that. I have to have hope," she half smiled.

"Thanks Auntie Rachel," she smiled up at her aunt, knowing that she had to have hope.

* * *

><p>"Steve, I cant go tonight," Lori had tears streaming down her face as she spoke.<p>

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm leaving. The governor took me off Five-0 because Homeland Security needs me on a few cases for about a month. I'm on temporary leave," Lori said.

"I'll call the governor. He can't do this. Not without my permission," he said taking out his Iphone and speed dialing the governor's private number.

"Governor, I want to know why I was not informed that one of my teammates was leaving?" he said keeping his voice calm and collected.

_I can do whatever I want Commander. Five-0 is my task force. Homeland Security requested Ms. Weston's presence in a few cases and she is going. I have no authority whether she goes or not as it's out of my reach._

"This cant happen. She is not going,"

_Commander, relationships never end well. You are getting too invested in what you have with Ms. Weston. Now If you want, we can have a long chat about office romances later or I can cut off all funding and access to Five-0? Your choice Commander. Choose wisely._

"I could-"

_Threatening a governor won't land you anywhere well, Commander. Now I'm sure you and Ms. Weston can last a month without each-other. Maybe you can spend some time with your daughter while she's gone. Bond with her, instead of pushing her away._

"Alright. Fine. And what do you know of my relationship with my daughter?"

_Have a nice night Commander_

And with that he hung up.

"What did he say?"

"You have to go. I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry,"

"Oh. It's fine. Maybe we should take a break then? While I'm gone?" Lori suggested.

"Yeah. We should," he agreed.

"I'm going to miss you," she leaned and kissed him.

"Me too," he pulled back.

"Well, I better start packing. Can you drive me to the airport? My flight is at 10," she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. We can leave Mackenzie's game early,"

"Great,"

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later,<strong>

"Her car is looking like shit!" Mackenzie laughed as she spray painted the yellow Porsche.

"Her face is going to be priceless!" Danny grinned as he spray painted the headlights.

"It's not exactly good to be doing that in front of your offices," Rachel commented as she stood nearby.

"I'm a cop. No one will say anything," Danny smiled.

"Whatever you say, Detective. I have my camera ready for when she arrives,"

"What should I write?" Mackenzie asked, the black spray can in her hand. She was in the back of the car.

"Write whatever. She can't do anything if no one saw it," Danny shrugged.

Mackenzie flashed an evil smile to her aunt and uncle before proceeding to write what she wanted on the glass windows of the car.

"Now that's something she won't forget," Danny noted.

"You two are like children," Rachel shook her head before taking a picture of the newly spray painted pink Porsche with black painted headlights/backlights, writing, and white glass windows.

"Come on you two. Get in the picture," Rachel ordered. She waited and finally Danny and Mackenzie posed next to the car. She quickly took a few photos with her Iphone before Kenzie skipped towards her taking the Iphone.

"Now you and Uncle Danny!"

After a few photos were taken of the three, they proceeded to get into Danny's car and drive to the game.

* * *

><p>"Hey girlie!" Courtney said as Mackenzie arrived for their game. She looked around for Steve and Lori and quickly found them on the stands with the rest of the team. Her mom was on the other side with Elisa and she was afraid she would see Steve and Lori.<p>

"You ready babes?"

"Totally,"

"Where's Malibu in the crowd?" she asked pointing her head towards the crowd.

"You see my dad on the left? Fourth stand?,"

"Yeah. Wait is Lori, the blonde with the long hair and bored look?,"

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"Pssh she looks like a bitch!"

"She is,"

"Girls! Come on! Get ready for the first cheer!" Couch Lee yelled.

"Let's hope we win this game," she gave her friend a half-smile.

* * *

><p>Mackenzie's high school ended up beating their rival with a score of 32 – 20. She saw her dad leave with Lori, the moment the game ended. She didn't really mind. It was always like this. This was the first game he had actually came to. She was used to be put on the side from her own father. It was always work that came in the way and now it was Lori unless her parents got back together. It hurt a lot to be second to her father. She didn't exactly express her emotions towards him because she didn't want to be weak. She always seen her father as someone who rarely showed his emotions. She did the same because, even though she was second to him, he was her role model. The last name "McGarrett" came with a lot of package. People expected a lot from her. She had enemies at school, but mostly she was well liked for her father's job and her extended family. People at her high school, knew not to mess with a McGarrett but some people didn't know how to listen. There was times when she fought with kids of parent's that her father and his team had put away in prison. Then there was always the people who talked about her mom being dirty and Kalakaua's being liars. Yeah, when her mom left Five-0 it prompt rumors that it was because, her father had figured out she was a dirty cop and forced her to leave. Then there was the rumor that her mom had slept with her way to graduating from HPD then to join Five-0. She had her own group of friends, that knew all the truth about her parents. Sometimes, she would end up leaving school early to avoid having to unleash her anger. Other times, she would just fight back until a teacher broke it up.<p>

Either way, she was used to her life. To anyone, she looked happy but inside, she was a broken mess just waiting to snap.

* * *

><p>"I think I forgot something in my car," Lori said as they arrived back in HQ at 9.<p>

"Go get it. I'll wait here," Steve said leaning back against the seat of his truck.

"Okay," she leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek before opening the door and going towards her car.

As she walked, she dug through her purse for her car keys. Once she found them, she clicked the button for her car to start flashing.

A scream left her mouth as she took in her now pink car.

"Oh my god! Steve!" She screamed, gasping. She walked around the car and noticed the writing.

_Surprise! You messed with the wrong crowd! It's War Malibu Barbie!_

She gritted her teeth knowing very well it was Mackenzie who had done this to her car. She chocked up a cry at her now ugly car. She screamed again for Steve and turned around to see him rushing with a gun towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry clear in his voice. She pointed to her car. His eyes widen.

"Your daughter did this!" she hissed.

"I'm pretty sure-"

"Malibu Barbie? She did this!" she whined.

"Calm down Lori. I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. Now grab whatever you forgot and let's go," he said chuckling a bit at the damage of the car. She gave him a look.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later... <strong>

"Kono?" Chin asked.

"Hey Cuz," Kono greeted as he entered. She stood by the table computer wearing jeans and a one shoulder top. It was clear she had lost weight by her very thin frame.

"Babe your back!" Danny greeted coming in with Steve. He hugged her.

"I've missed ya!" He said swinging her around.

"Damn your like a feather!" He said stopping and letting her stand.

"Kono, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, arms crossed.

"I'm Lori's replacement," she spoke of her name like it was poison and turned towards him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why? And why wasn't I notified?" His Iphone was out of his pocket, clearly ready to call the governor.

"Because it's his task force and he personally asked me to and well how can I pass up on getting one months pay advance? That's more then I get from you to take care of Mackenzie. So for the next month, I'm yours,"

"Well I see her 3 even 4 days a week! I don't see what I need to pay you for!"

"Only because I have to work to keep a roof over her head! Let's see, food expenses, clothing, her laptop, internet, health insurance, dental insurance, etc. Did you pay $500 for Cheerleading camp? Or $150 for her cheer outfit? No I did! Did you pay for her school expenses? No I did! I pay for everything! While you live life like a king, paying nothing of Mackenzie's, I'm constantly struggling just to pay the bills!" She hissed.

He took out his wallet, angrily, and pulled out a few bills and slapped them on the table, "there! There's the money!" He snapped.

"I don't want your fucking dirty money!" She grabbed the bills and grabbed his hand slapping them into the palm of his hand.

"What do you want then!" He yelled throwing the money on the floor.

"Hey guys-" Max began but then realized there was a screaming match going on. He went to stand by Chin and Danny.

"What's going on?" He leaned to the side and whispered.

"McKono is fighting. I'm gonna go get popcorn," Danny whispered walking towards the lounge room.

"I want you to start acting like a father!"

"I am a real father!"

"Your a poor excuse of one,"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be there!"

"I'm there for her! Your not! You're some prostitute at some club" he fired.

"Now that's low Steve! That's low. What do you expect me to do? Huh? I can't work at HPD and I now can barely work here," tears filled her eyes but she quickly pushed them back.

He realized what he said and looked at her, apologetically. She looked down closing her eyes.

"Kono-"

"Save it. I'm not here to argue. I'm just here for the month.,"

She swallows before she speaks again,

"Don't worry, Lori, will be back in no time and I'll be out of your hair,"

"Over the weekend, I found information on the potential drug deal and shipment taking place in a few days. I got a suspect by the name of Jersey B and interrogated him. The drug deal is suppose to happening in two days in East Honolulu, near the shipping boxes in a relatively large house owned by one of the men of the cartel. Jersey told me the drugs would then be shipped to different places like the mainland. The leader of the drug Cartel is Fred Osh'Evitiz, he's a Russian drug dealer with connections in high places,"

"How did you get all this information in the first place?"

"The Club I work at has a lot of .. Business. Rumors were going around Fred and a drug cartel exchange going down. People like to brag about what they are doing. Especially if they've survived a McGarrett interrogation. Five-0 is quite the topic at the club I work at," she smiled.

"Steve-0 does make an impression," Danny noted.

"So Hawaii is their command center," Steve said.

"Yeah. Jersey has agreed to help us as long as he and his family are placed in WPP asap,"

"Sounds good to me," Danny commented.

"I think we should raid the house. Though we would need a video feed or some proof a crime was committed," Chin said.

"Undercover would work. One of us go in being a potential buyer with a bag of money. Once the deal is closed we go in and raid," Steve suggested.

"I'll go undercover. As far as anyone is concerned I went rogue and left Five-0 and I'm currently a dancer at a Club in Oahu,"

"You haven't trained in over a year,"

"I'm rusty but I can handle myself. I'll be fine. I'm not the same person I was 2 years ago. I'm not your rookie or girlfriend, just the temporary replacement," she smirked.

"Alright. Whatever you want. Go ahead, place yourself in danger," He said before turning on his heel and storming towards his office.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, we are ordering out. Want anything?" Danny asked.<p>

"No thanks,"

"Your so skinny! You need some meat in those bones!"

"I'm fine,"

"Cuz, come on you gotta eat,"

"I've already eaten,"

"When?"

"This morning," she said as she organized her papers.

"What did ya eat?"

"Leave. I have things to," she pointed to the door. Her phone began to ring and she quickly answered it. Danny leaned against the door frame watching. Steve, seeing Danny stand there, walked over and stopped hearing the conversation.

"Hello? ... Oh hey Hun ... I'm at work ... Temporary job with Five 0 ... Yeah ... Maybe I'll have to see ... Yeah what is it? ... How much? .. Is it four hundred or fourteen hundred? I can't hear you ... Oh okay. I'll write a check ... Don't worry about it … Yeah tell the secretary I'll drop off the check for four hundred off when I get the chance … I think I'll bring my checkbook with me just in case it's more … okay I'll see you at home … I love you … bye" she ended the phone call and looked up to see Steve and Danny.

"What?" She asked. Danny placed his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing. I just thought you would-"

"I said no. I'm fine," She insisted.

* * *

><p>"Commander, What are you doing here?" the secretary asked. She never really saw the father of Mackenzie, it always the mother who came by to make all the payments. Everyone on the island knew who Mackenzie Alana McGarrett's father was but it was a surprise he would actually come to her high school. With Five-0, it was a surprise he even had time to do anything but his job.<p>

"I came to pay for something for Mackenzie,"

"Oh yes. I thought Ms. Kalakaua was suppose to come by to drop off a check?"

"No. I've decided to pay for whatever it is that Mackenzie needs. What's the reason again?"

"Oh well the one hundred is for the school foundation. Ms. Kalakaua usually makes a monthly donation. The other two hundred is for some project, the school is doing and we need all parents to contribute at least one hundred for each student but Ms. Kalakaua always goes up and beyond. The last one hundred is for the monthly school lunch," she explained.

"Okay. That's fine. Is there any other payments that are suppose to be paid for?"

"Well it depends. Sometimes the cheer team leaves for games on other islands or competitions. Would you like a notification?"

"Yeah. The school should have my email on file. How much usually?"

"Well we usually provide the bus and it's about $50 for the food,"

He nodded taking out a check book and quickly writing a check for four hundred dollars. He signed it before cutting it out and handing it to the secretary.

"Okay. Thank you Commander," The secretary waved as he left.

* * *

><p>"What's your deal?" Kono snapped as she stormed into Steve's office, hours later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**Kono's BACK! Lori is GONE! Kono is struggling with money and Steve is starting to pay for Mackenzie's things! Let's hope, Mackenzie can help rekindle their love for each-other!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	5. Shaved Ice, Money, and Hospitals

**Here's the next chapter!**

**First of all, when I write a story, I like adding curve-balls. I like changing a character to something they aren't. I love fluffy stories but I love adding some drama between characters before they end up together. Steve and Kono aren't perfect parent's. Both of them have made mistakes. I don't like writing about picture perfect parent's because I don't think it does justice to characters. Steve if I didn't make this clear enough, DOES pay! He gives money to Mackenzie just not directly to Kono. I love writing but I do not write to impress someone. I write because I love it.  
><strong>

**I've figured out I want to start answering questions and such so I've replied to everyone's review of the last chapter! Look below!  
><strong>

**Reviewer "Rowena-Lily": I'm glad. This chapter will explain a lot more about how things start to unfold.**

**Reviewer "Martha Smith-Jones": (: Aw thank you so much! We can all imagine, Lori's priceless face at her pink car.**

**Reviewer"Sphekie": Kono doesn't pay for everything. I mentioned that Steve gives Mackenzie money for whatever else. He just doesn't give money directly to Kono. Mackenzie is strong and she's a lot like Steve and Kono. Their plan will start to go in it's own path. I personally wanted Rachel to be someone, people liked. I feel like the writers made her into some psychopath which I really doubt she is. Danny wouldn't have married her if she was this controlling. Aw thank you!**

**Reviewer "What": it's mentioned that Steve does give money to Mackenzie for whatever she wants. In this chapter, the reasons why Steve is the way he is, are explained. Why he left when Mackenzie was Five is also explained and why he struggles to be a father and why he works so much. Mackenzie wants her parents back together because in her mind, if they are together, everything will go back to normal which will be explained in his chapter as well.**

**Reviewer "Nadriss": Yeah that will start to show in the next few chapters. Kono doesn't like Lori and it's obvious. This chapter address a problem that I've been hinting at since Kono returned to Five 0. Your English is actually pretty good!**

**Reviewer "Sokiew": Yes Steve is. There's a somewhat of a problem by the end of this chapter.**

**Reviewer "Nicas": Definitely. I've never liked Lori before. I like causing her life a little trouble in my stories.**

**Reviewer "Joanna": Thank you! (:**

**Reviewer "CSIlover2much": Unfortunately there's a chance Lori will return on the show. According to some people, she had a contract for only 16 episodes and she appeared in 15 so only one more episode of her. I'm not sure.**

**Reviewer "Bushy4": Me too. I didn't want her in the entire story and luckily I take notes at night whenever I get an idea to get rid of a character.**

**Reviewer "KimmieFern": Wow. Thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying the story! (:**

**Reviewer "loveRnB": Um okay? What do you mean?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0. Only Courtney, Elisa, Dr. Stevens and Mackenzie.**

* * *

><p>-Previously on... OPERATION MCKONO<p>

_"What's your deal?" Kono snapped as she stormed into Steve's office, hours later._

"What do you mean?" He said as he stood up.

"I went to Mackenzie's school to pay some bills and the secretary informed me you had already paid,"

Kono placed her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything. Now you want to care? After everything? Always missing her games for Five-0? Always expecting her to tell you everything about her life?"

"I've always cared,"

"To give her money. You've always given Mackenzie money but never paid for any of her expenses. Now you want to?," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. I want to stop being such a fucking workaholic. I want to be there for my daughter more. I don't want to be 55 years old and still be a workaholic!,"

"What's the point though? She stays with you over the weekends and sometimes weekdays"

"How many of those days am I actually there?"

"Very few,"

"My point exactly. I want to change that. I want to stop focusing on work so much and start focusing on our daughter,"

"What made you change your mind?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You've made me realize, I've haven't been there. I need to be there more. Just like Danny is always there for Grace and Charlie. He spends time with them both even though he's part of Five-0. I can split my time very easily and start being there more,"

"Okay," she looked around not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you being a prostitute. I was angry and I lost my temper. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It's just, it's different to talk to someone in front of them rather then voice mail," he laughed dryly.

"Yeah. I haven't been much better then you. I forgive you and I'm sorry for what I've said in the past,"

"It's okay. We both make mistakes. Neither of us are perfect," He gave her a small smile.

"You can pick her up from school if you'd like," she said after a moment of silence.

"You won't mind if I take her out somewhere? The weekdays are your days with Kenzie,"

"Yeah. It's fine. We've already settled for the drug cartel bust so everything is up," She assured him.

"Okay. She gets out at 3:10 right?"

"Yeah. In about half an hour," she glanced at her watch.

"Okay. If anything happens, just call me," He gave her a small smile before grabbing his car keys and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV<strong>

My life was normal. When my parent's became an item, everything became as normal as anything can get. My parents loved each-other and I was the focus of their world. We went out to places every weekend. We were a family. My mom was happy and my dad was happy. Both of them were working together, happy in love people. Believe me, it annoyed the hell out of Uncle Danny to catch them kissing in the staff lounge. Everything was fucking perfect. Well in my world it was. Extended family, protective Uncle's, shopping loving aunt's, and my cousin Grace. Yes I count Grace as my cousin because Uncle Danny is my Uncle.

My parent's came to my games, together, along with my extended family. We went out to Kamekona's every week. Life was fucking perfect like glass. Everyone knows that when that happens, something huge is gonna happen next.

Then life set in and fucking IA and fucking Wo Fat came in and ruined it. Then everything changed. I was taken away and had to live in some child care lady's house for a freaking month or something. She was annoying as hell. She expected me to tell her everything about my parents. No freaking way. Anyways after my parent's broke up and I was stuck in the damn middle of everything. I was seriously thinking they were going to court. Luckily, dad had patience and mom didn't exactly like the thought of a judge deciding who gets more custody.

It was pretty simple after that. They figured fighting was so much more "fun" on voice mail! Or text messaging about it. Either way, they fought.

Luckily, now my mom is being forced to face my dad! Phase 2 of Operation McKono is complete. Now to get them to go out on a date. Phase 3 is a GO!

Plus Dad hasn't asked me about Lori's PINK Porsche!

* * *

><p>NO ONE'S POV<p>

"Hey kid," Steve greeted his daughter as she walked out of school building.

"Did something happen?" she asked, worry filling her eyes.

"No. Why?" He asked as they began walking towards his truck.

"It's just your always working. It's only on the weekends that you actually pay attention,"

"I want to change that. I don't want to be a workaholic all the time," He stood abruptly and turned to her.

"You've need to understand that I was raised differently. By 16 I was in California in Military school. I don't exactly know how to be a father. When you were 5 I ran because I realized that this was it. You were growing up and I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good father. I was afraid that you were going to hate me. I wrote you letters from where I was. I don't know if your mom ever showed you them. They were usually just my feelings about everything. I sent gifts but with your mom, I don't even know if she showed you them. Your mom was a great with you. I don't know, she was perfect with you. It was natural for her. I don't know if it was all the help we got from her family or just her. Now it's harder because they don't exactly have a How To Be A Good Parent book on everything. I know how to seal off my feelings and shut myself off. Never was I taught how I was suppose to be a father or how to deal with a teenage daughter. I've been, an asshole to you. Its not fair to you or me. I'm so afraid that someone of my past will hurt you or your mother. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my own family. I can't change what I did the past but I can change where I'm going in the future. Your 15, your growing up. Your no longer my little girl but a woman. I want you to remember me as your role model not some dead beat workaholic father. I'm sorry for everything," he explained.

"It's okay dad. I forgive you. Its not your fault, you have Five 0," she hugged her and he kissed her forehead.

"True but I can change my work hours and make my life revolve more around you then my own life. On the weekends, we can go out somewhere. I want to show you places and take you hiking and even surfing,"

"You'd really do that?" She asked as they began to walk again towards his car.

"Yeah. I'm doing it because I want to, not because your mom and I had a little discussion,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She made me realize, I've missed out in a lot of your life. After your mom and I split, I didn't know exactly how this single parenting thing worked. The custody agreements and such made sense but I was clueless on a routine. Your mom always made it so natural for us just to go somewhere on the weekends. I didn't know if you wanted that still or if you were upset or something. I'm not good at being a father. I'm not. It's time for me to change that," He said as he unlocked the car door.

"Okay dad," she said as she strapped herself in. He quickly turned on the truck and began to pull out of the parking space.

"How about we go to Kamekona's and get some shaved ice? Then maybe we can go get you something?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"A new phone?"

"Mine is kind of crappy. How about first we go get me a new phone?," She grinned raising her eyebrows and up and down.

"Whatever you want," He said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they get out of the car with an excited Mackenzie playing with her new Iphone.<p>

"Hey Brah! Hello Mini Steve!" Kamekona greeted.

"Hey,"

"What can I get you two today?"

"I want one Diablito shaved ice," Kenzie replied.

"You got good taste Mini Steve. You sure it's not too spicy for ya?," he grinned.

"I'm sure. I've tried it before,"

"I'll take whatever one you recommend," Steve replied taking out his wallet.

"Alright. These are on the house Brah," Kamekona said as one of his employees handed him the two cups of shaved ice.

"Enjoy!" Kamekona called out as Steve and Mackenzie walked over to one of the benches.

* * *

><p>He began to ask her questions about she liked and such. Kenzie would reply with a happy tune in her voice. Steve asked every question that came to mind. It didn't long before Mackenzie began to ask him questions. He told her what he could about his childhood and his life as an SEAL. With every answer, Mackenzie began to feel closer to her dad. Just those questions made her feel like she mattered a lot in his life. The questions turned into what kind of music she liked and sport teams they rooted for. Soon, the conversation turned cold and full of tension as Kenzie began to ask about her mom.<p>

"Why did you do what you did to mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lori I mean,"

"First, she was forced into my team. I couldn't do anything about that. I didn't know at the time that she had feelings for me. I guess, in some way I was letting her believe, I liked her. I loved your mom and I wanted everything to work out but it didn't. She was the one who left Five-0,"

"If you loved her why didn't you go after her?"

"I tried. I wanted to. It's just, there was a lot of anger between us. A lot of unspoken words that were never said. I spent a few days cooling off but then I realized, I didn't know what to say. I kept telling myself I would go find her and tell her I love her but I never did and those weeks turned into months. We called each-other to talk about custody arrangements and that's it. We argued a lot, Kenzie," he explained.

"You should know that a lot changed when you left her. You probably know but she struggles with money. She hasn't dated anyone since you," she said.

"I know. I plan to start helping her immediately. She doesn't tell me this kind of stuff. Then again, I should have assumed,"

"She's going to say-"

"I don't care. One thousand a month should be enough right?" He's not exactly sure how much he's suppose to give his ex for child care and he's worried, it's not enough.

"Yeah that should do,"

"I'll send a check for one thousand, five hundred, just to be sure," he said.

"Okay"

They spend the rest of the day talking and even going to get something to eat. They take pictures and end up speaking about Danny and his ranting issues. It's not long before it gets dark and Steve drives Mackenzie home, assuring her that her mom is aware, she's out with her father.

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow. Be ready by 7:45. I'll be here by then,"

"Okay dad,"

"But I can't pick you up after school. Five-0 has an operation going on. Rachel will probably pick you up and maybe take you to HQ,"

"Okay! Bye"

* * *

><p>The Operation went smoothly. The leader Fred was arrested with very few problems. The same couldn't be said about the rival cartel's there to collect their drugs. They went down with a fight and most of them ended up shot and dead. Those who survived were handcuffed immediately. Kono proved herself to still be able to act and pull off a very low cut dress. Fred fell for the rogue police act and immediately told her of his plans. She gave him fake information about her old team and boss. She fabricated a few stories of how Steve was rough with her which he ate off the palm of her hand.<p>

"Don't worry my love. I will treat you much better then that poor excuse of a man ever did," He stroked her arm and she shivered but continued to play along.

"I had heard about you and how you have people in high places,"

"Correct my beauty. Now let's talk business shall we?" He asked as he walked around glancing at her every once in a while.

"Yes. Of course," She smiled.

"You have friends in the states correct?" He stopped and waited for her answer.

"Yeah,"

"You will be our one way ticket into turning this into a big business in the black market. With your beauty and information about Five-0 then we will be able to outdo them," he threw his hands in the air in celebration.

"Yeah. As long as we go under the radar. Mistakes are crucial in getting through Five 0,"

"Your becoming my favorite already." he smiled evilly.

Of course, once shots began to be fired, he figured it all out. With a few roundhouse punches he was down. She grabbed the gun and fired at his men before Five 0 busted through the doors and finished the operation.

"You did good," Steve complimented.

"Thanks. This is similar to what I have to do at the Club,"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"Kono," Steve said as she entered his office.

"Oh hey. Sorry I just - I was just," she looked like a deer in headlights. She played with her hair nervously.

"It's fine. You okay? You look pale," he said stepping closer to her, concern clear in her face.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy," she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'll get you some water,"

"No. I'm-" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Steve rushed to her as she collapsed. He caught her and looked down at her pale face.

"Danny! Chin! Call an ambulance!" He yelled. He looked down at her unconscious self.

"Come Kono, wake up. Please!" He pleaded with her.

* * *

><p>Rachel Williams pulled up to Mackenzie's high school and quickly rushed to the office.<p>

"May I know where Mackenzie McGarrett is at?"

"Who are you?"

"Rachel Williams. My husband is Danny Williams and he's part of Five 0. I need to pull Mackenzie McGarrett out of class. Steve McGarrett should have called," she quickly explained, tapping her index finger against the wooden desk.

The secretary quickly nodded and gave her the number of the class she's in.

"It's on the second floor, to your right," she told her.

"Just sign here and you can take her out of class," she handed Rachel a sign out sheet and quickly signed her name before handing back the sheet and waving goodbye to the secretary. She rushed out to the hallways and takes the small elevator nearby and began her search. She quickly finds the classroom and enters. The teacher looked at her.

"I'm Rachel Williams. I'm here to pick up Mackenzie McGarrett," She told the teacher.

"Of course Mrs. Williams. Mackenzie?"

"What's wrong?" Mackenzie asked as she picked up her stuff.

"In the car,"

"No. Tell me!" She demanded.

"Honey this is-"

"Just say it," she demanded as she stuffed her things into the backpack.

"Your mother is in the hospital," Rachel replied. Mackenzie's eyes widened

"What?" she shouted and she picked up her backup rushing out of the classroom. Rachel quickly thanked the teacher before rushing out towards her car where Kenzie stands worry all over her face.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kenzie cried as she enters the waiting room. He quickly stood up and embraced her, hugging her then kissing the top of her head.<p>

"How's mom?" she cried. Danny stands up as his wife walks in and she hugs him. Chin sits, his head in his hands.

"The doctor's haven't said anything," Steve replied.

"What happened?" She asked as her father sits her down in the chair next to him.

"She collapsed at work. I entered her office and she complained of being dizzy then she collapsed on me," Steve explained, worry and concern clear in his face.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?" The doctor asked. All five stand up and the doctor gave them a look.

"what's wrong with my mom?" Kenzie asked looking at the doctor with impatient, worried eyes.

"I'm Dr. Jacklyn Stevens. The reason she collapsed was because she was dehydrated and she hasn't been eating. She is definitely under weight,"

"She hasn't eaten?" Chin asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"No. We have her on an IV, giving her fluids. She's very weak and there's many reasons for why she isn't or wasn't eating,"

"Okay. Kono is going to be alright correct?" Chin asked.

"Yes. She will be. She is will be staying for a few days until she is back to normal,"

"Can we see her?" Danny asked.

"Not right now. We have a therapist talking to her right now," The doctor replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kono said as Steve entered her room, minutes later after the therapist left.<p>

"Hey? Kono you collapsed," Steve began.

"You don't understand,"

"Then make me understand. I don't understand. I don't even think I know who you are anymore," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one knows me anymore," she chuckled dryly.

"I wanted to show you so much that I was better off without Five-0. I wanted to show everyone I was strong and my life was great. I wanted to prove you that as Lori's replacement I was just as good as her. I had spent so much time trying to please myself that in the end I got stressed. So stressed, I just let myself go. I didn't really care if I ate or not. I don't know why okay Steve? I don't know. I was stressed and I just-" She stopped and just looked up at the ceiling.

He sat on the side of her bed and took her hand in his, "Listen, you have nothing to prove to any of us, Kono. You are still the same strong woman, I met 4 years ago. You need to get better for Mackenzie and I. Mackenzie needs her mother and I will not let you torture yourself for stupid things. Your weak right now and on an IV because you haven't ate in days. Believe it or not I am care and I'm worried about you. You're going to eat and get all your strength back and you're going to be healthy and happy,"

"You care? I thought you stopped caring the moment we ended our relationship? Still, I do have to prove myself. Not just to you or Five-0, but to everyone else. Yeah I'm weak and it sucks so much. After I'm out of this white hospital of hell, I'm going straight to Five-0 and going back on the field,"

"Yes I do. I'll always care about you. Always. Your the mother of my child. You can forget about going back on the field for a while,"

"I'll get myself cleared,"

"Nope. Now I have to go talk to the doctor,"

* * *

><p>"Hello Commander," Dr. Stevens greeted.<p>

"When will Ms. Kalakaua be able to leave?"

"In a few days. Though I would suggest she stays with someone for a while,"

"You probably already know this but she and I have a daughter together. She could stay with me if that's possible,"

"It's best she's with people that care about her. I can tell you care about her deeply, Commander,"

"So she'll stay with me until?"

"Well, that's your decision. Her issue isn't big so she should be able to return to work soon. She didn't do on purpose, it just happened. As long as she has a routine of what time she eats, she should recover fairly good," Dr. Stevens explained.

"So a few days and she can be released?"

"Pretty much,"

"I promise I will take care of her. She will not leave my house until I feel she is better and able to live on her own with our daughter,"

"That's the words, I like to hear, Commander. Good luck. I'll check up on Kono later," She gave him a small smile before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**Okay, some of you may be upset about the fact that Kono wasn't eating. This is part of the story and it's fiction. Believe me it's going to make sense in the next chapter. I've working on it right now.**

**This chapter is more like a filler chapter for what's coming up. **

**A Diablito(Little Devil) is Mexican shaved ice drink. It's kind of spicy but really good. It's made with lemon juice, shaved ice, salt, powder chili, tamarind syrup, and Chamoy syrup. I don't know if they make those in Hawaii but I know in some states, if you go to those city markets that they have every Sunday or something, some people sell those. I personally love Diablito's. Every time I go to one of those small markets, I buy myself. I recommend them but be warned, they are spicy! But it depends on if they use the typical hot sauce!**

**Anyways!**

**Review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	6. Surfing, Food, Movies

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. I only own Mackenzie.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kono had returned to Five-0 from the hospital. Steve had stayed true to his word and she and Mackenzie were staying with him until he felt Kono was safe. Every morning, Steve would wake them up and either take them out to breakfast or make homemade food before dropping off Mackenzie at school. At lunch, Danny and Chin would bring her lunch from her favorite restaurant. Mackenzie had become accustomed to doing her homework at HQ. After the day ended, Steve would take them out for some late night dinner or prepare something at home. It became a routine that was nearly unbreakable. It seemed, Steve was always staring at her, making sure she was alright. It was somewhat annoying to her because everyone looked at her like she was a fragile doll and they were waiting for her to make a mistake or snap If she didn't feel hungry then Steve would hear about it and he would go all SEAL on her, reminding her that she needs to eat for own well being. Even though she told him countless times, she was okay. Even her own daughter was treating her different.<p>

Everything her life was changing and she didn't like it. She didn't like Steve paying for everything now. She didn't like him spending money on her. Everything that had been part of her life was now part of Steve's. Even her friends at club knew Steve now. She liked having her own personal space and he wasn't giving her any. The only space she got was when she went to the bathroom. If she was in there too long, he would knock and demand to know if she was alright. Whenever the team plus Grace, Mackenzie, Charlie, Kamekona, Max, Rachel, and Malia, went out to dinner and she had to use the ladies room, either Rachel or Malia would go as well. If he was going somewhere, either she would go with him or he would call Danny or Chin and ask if they could check up on her. If she wanted to go somewhere, someone had to go with her. That person would usually be Steve, who watched her like a hawk. He was very protective now which was a familiar feeling. Rachel and Malia had even begun to drop by and talk to her while Steve was gone. She was like a prisoner, being watched every second of every day.

Mackenzie slept in Mary Ann's old room while Kono slept in Steve's room. Steve slept in the guest room. The first few days of her and Mackenzie living with him, were not easy. Every morning he would walk into the kitchen, looking like he had barely slept 4 hours. She knew because she would catch him watching her at night. He would lean against the door frame and watch. Sometimes she talked to him a bit before he told her to go to sleep. It took a lot of assuring him, she was fine for him to finally calm down.

"I'm stressed not helpless," She told him on day 2 of living with him.

"I never know if your going to do something that may be dangerous,"

"I'm fine. You need to sleep or I'll need to make you a few cups of coffee every morning,"

"That's what you say. But your not. Besides I love your coffee,"

"Okay Steven. You may like my coffee but I do not want to make 4 cups just so you can stay awake. Anyways whatever you say. I won't try to leave. I wouldn't even get out of the door before you figured it out. The room is right next to yours. You have nothing to worry about,"

"True. Make me some in the morning?," He winked at her.

The only hobby she could do is surf and that was only under Steve's watchful eyes. Most of her stuff was at his place anyways so one morning she woke up at the usual time of 6am and headed towards Steve's room. She slowly opened, the guest room door and peaked inside to see Steve sleeping. Of course, he was shirtless and on his back. She smiled, remembering how she would usually wake him up. She shook the thought out of her head before proceeding to close the door.

"Kono?" Steve asked ripping her out of her thoughts. She stopped and looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you I'm going to surf and catch some good waves,"

He nodded.

"You can go back to sleep. You've had a rough case. I'll be outside," she gave him a small smile before going to Mackenzie's room.

"Morning mama!" Her cheerful voice said.

"Morning, honey. I'm going to surf and maybe do a little picnic outside on the Lanai,"

"Oooo can I help?" she asked, ripping the sheet covers off of herself.

"Yeah. Come on. Your father is asleep and he's had a rough case, so be super quiet,"

The duo heading downstairs to create something to eat and drink.

"Lemonade should be fine. Maybe pink lemonade would work," Kono said as she prepared a large pitcher of lemonade.

"I like normal yellow lemonade. Maybe little sandwiches too. How about some strawberries dipped in chocolate? The chocolate is already melted and the strawberries have been washed," Mackenzie suggested. Kono nodded and she watched as her daughter began to make them.

"I'll start dripping them in the chocolate," Kono said before grabbing a tray with a cookie sheet.

"Kay, mom,"

Minutes later...

"I'm going out to surf. I'll take the pitcher and glasses," Kono said as she grabbed the pitcher and 3 glasses.

* * *

><p>She quickly grabbed a small table she had found in the garage and placed it near the three fold out chairs before placing the pitcher and 3 glasses on it. Mackenzie came out with a plate of sandwich's and chocolate dripped strawberries placed them on the table. She sat down in one of the chairs and watched her mom come out in a swimsuit and her surfboard. Steve came out, minutes later, in his usual attire of cargo pants and a shirt and sat next to Mackenzie, watching Kono surf.<p>

"Mom is really good,"

"Yeah. She is,"

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Kono and he found himself thinking how the hell he gave up everything he had.

"Hey guys," Kono greeted as she propped her surfboard into the sand before walking over to them. She grabbed the white dress coverup laying nearby and quickly put it on before sitting down next to Steve.

"You look beautiful by the way," he complimented.

"Thanks" she blushed before drinking some lemonade. Mackenzie grinned knowing there was a chance her parents were really reconciling.

"Open your mouth," Kono ordered, a strawberry in her fingers.

"Now your going to feed me?"

"You've been taking care of me the past week. I owe you at least a little pampering," she smiled. He smiled back at her and opened his mouth before she placed the strawberry in his mouth. He quickly closed his mouth, trapping her two fingers.

"Can I have my fingers back?" She asked. He shook his head, grinning at her.

"They have chocolate. I like chocolate," he said, her fingers still in between his teeth.

"Please Steve?" She asked with her best puppy eyes. She grinned as he let go of her fingers, knowing she'd won.

"Only because I can't resist those eyes of yours,"

"Flirting now?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? I'm out on the Lanai with my daughter and her beautiful mother. I see no problem in flirting,"

"Yeah except we've been down this road before and it didn't end well,"

"Who says we can't try again?" He suggested.

"I say, we take this slow because your not even sure of your feelings for me. May I remind you of the reason, there is not a "WE" anymore?"

Mackenzie knowing this was going to end up in a argument, quickly butted in.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Mackenzie asked looking between her parents who were looking at each-other.

"I was thinking a movie?" Steve suggested.

"Can we go see The Vow?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's like 'The Notebook'. All lovey and what not," Steve crossed his arms.

"I want to see it too. Sounds interesting. Just think about it. Getting into a car accident with the love of your life then finding out that he or she doesn't remember you at all. Then having to recreate everything. From the first date to the day you got married. Sounds like a good story to me," Kono said, her eyes looking straight at Steve's.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Okay. We can go see that. Kenzie, just know your poor father is going to be tortured by this sappy chick flick romance movie,"

"I'm sure you'll survive Daddy-0," Mackenzie gave him her biggest smile.

"I've made your dad watch these kinds of movies before, back when we were dating. He had no problem with them back then except with some complaining," Kono replied as she stood up.

"The only good thing that came out of watching those kinds of movies was being the shoulder to cry on," Steve said, standing up as well. Mackenzie grinned watching her parents talk.

"I did not cry!"

"You so did! A Walk To Remember? Or The Notebook?" he asked.

"I had something in my eye," she responded, crossing her arms.

"Oh sure you did," He grinned at her.

"Yeah I did,"

"Are you calling me a liar Kalakaua?"

"I'm just saying you aren't telling the full truth," she shrugged. Before she knew it, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" Kono asked.

"Oh yeah I am. Definitely," he smiled.

"You know I don't mind. Your quite comfortable," she replied.

"That's sweet. Until, you say that you did cry I will not let go of you," he warned.

"I told you. Your quite comfortable. I can stay here for a while,"

"Okay. How about if I do this?" He asked and before she knew it, he'd thrown her on the sand and jumped on her and began tickling her.

"Really?" she screamed as she laughed.

"Yeah! Now say it!" he yelled, continuing to tickle her.

"No! S-Stop!" she ordered laughing and trying get out of his grasp.

"And no one likes to see you two in that position" Danny said covering Mackenzie's eyes with his hands.

Steve quickly got off Kono, straightening his shirt while she straightened out her dress.

"Oh hey Danny," Steve greeted, fixing his hair.

"Hey Danny? Your scarring your daughter right here! You two both owe money to the naughty jar!" He said, placing his hand out.

"Come on! I'm waiting for my $2!" He said tapping his foot.

"How was it a bad position?" Kono asked.

"I was just tickling her on the sand," Steve continued.

"Well even if it was an semi okay position, poor Kenzie here shouldn't have to endure the torture of seeing her parent's nearly" He stopped and whispered, "doing IT!" he finished.

"I can hear you, you know," Kenzie noted.

"You've already scarred her for life!" Danny threw his hands up into the air in a dramatic way.

"Okay. We get it Danny!"

"What do you need?" Steve asked.

"Wow! I can't even come see my own niece anymore," he shook his head.

"You can see her. I just don't understand why at 7, 8 in the morning,"

"Oooo sandwiches! And STRAWBERRIES!" Danny quickly stuffed a few in his mouth.

Once he swallowed, he began to talk, "I'm not the one waking up at the crack of dawn. I wanted to walk my dog who's inside, enjoying a very enjoyable comfortable nap in your couch. Anyways I came by to see how my niece and my rookie were doing but I see they are doing very well,"

"So you're leaving?" Steve asked, becoming impatient.

"Yup. I feel so unloved here,"

"Want to come with us to watch The Vow?" Mackenzie asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. Rachel already made me go watch it with her, Charlie, and Grace last week. I came out with a half-sobbing Rachel and a tearful Grace. Charlie on the other hand looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on with his mother and sister," Danny shrugged.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to go change and get ready to go," Kono announced grabbing her surfboard and walking towards the house.

"I'll see you all later. I have to make sure the dog did it's business in your couch," Danny grinned. Steve's eyes widen.

"No! You owe me a new couch if that happened!"

"The _dog _will owe you a new couch since it's technically the one that used the couch as it's bathroom. I am the owner who was outside and had no clue that it had done it's deed on your couch. So I, the clueless owner, do not owe you,_the unexpected _house owner anything," Danny chuckled before walking back to the house, leaving a laughing Mackenzie and a widen eyed Steve who was trying to figure out ways to kill him.

"MOM! DAD IS GOING TO KILL UNCLE DANNY!" Mackenzie shouted as she watched Steve's face change emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous!<strong>

**Steve and Kono and Mackenzie are becoming a family again! Yay!**

**Probably will be my last update for a while. I start school tomorrow and I failed PE(Long story) and Science so I better start studying and turning in things!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	7. Danny, Relationships, and Text Messages

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been dealing with some drama and I'm really panicked about tomorrow.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**I don't have a beta so any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine until I can find one. If anyone wants to be my BETA, PM me please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Only Elisa, Courtney, & Mackenzie.**

* * *

><p>Steve hadn't let her back on the field for many reasons yet he didn't explain them. She knew, deep inside, that it because he was concerned about her stressing out. The past week had consisted of staying at HQ, doing paperwork. Her only company was Danny's dog who proved to be a wise, fun, and useful companion. Danny thought the dog would be a good babysitter and Steve agreed. That and that tablet computer that was on video chat. Still, he left a DOG, A DOG! to baby sit her. It was better then Malia or Rachel watching her like she was some nutcase. Every hour, Kono had to check in with Steve and tell her what she had done for the past hour and what she had eaten. Seriously, this was getting to her. The whole protective streak to him was starting to annoy her. In some way, she enjoyed waking up every morning in his house. She was living in a fairytale but even a fairytale would be broken soon and Kono knew it. Once Lori returned, everything would go back to normal. Yet she couldn't help but enjoy the life she had now. Even Mackenzie was enjoying having both of her parents live in the same house. If her daughter was happy, she was happy. It was starting to begin to feel like when they were in a relationship again. Life was good … for now.<p>

"So what's up with you and the rookie?" Danny asked as they drove back to HQ.

"There's nothing going on between Kono and I. Besides if there was I wouldn't tell you,"

"Oh really. Spending all this time with her and not once have you mentioned Lori. Also may I remind you of what I saw a few days ago?,"

"Stay out of my private life. I'm just helping her recover and some other things,"

Danny snickered, "Helping her recover would be like checking up on her at her house! Not having her live with you and play house! Just admit it you still love Kono!"

"I wont either deny or admit that statement,"

"I think I'm gonna call Charlie Fong and tell him to ask Kono out on a date," Danny said as he took out his phone. All of a sudden Steve slammed on the breaks and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"What the hell man! Give me my phone back!" Danny yelled.

"You will not call Charlie Fong," He ordered, his eyes sharp and stone.

"Okay. Okay," Danny said and Steve relaxed before handing him his phone back and returning to drive.

"You totally like Kono," Danny grinned.

"Shut up,"

"I will shut up when you admit you like Kono,"

"I told you my answer,"

"Yeah and it's a fucking bullshit one! You like her! You still do! Either that or a damn great actor at pretending your enjoying her around!"

"I see my daughter more because she lives with me," He objected. He didn't want to talk to Danny about his relationship with Kono. He wanted to keep it under the radar for a while.

"And? I see Kenzie too a lot. More then you do. Well did ya know?,"

"Kono and I are simply being parents to Kenzie. I'm helping the mother of my child recover,"

Danny laughed dryly, "Oh yeah, sure. Just admit it, you love Kono and your falling out of love with Lori,"

"Whatever you say," Steve replied as he pulled up into a parking space at HQ.

* * *

><p>They still argued at times but they weren't as bad. The fighting was lessening as each day passed. Their relationship was beginning to get better as he was the one to help her. She had begun to talk to Malia and Rachel again which was pleasing Steve. She was beginning to regain old friendships she had.<p>

She was still paranoid that he may hurt her but she knew she had to take risks. Though the question of Steve's relationship with Lori lingered in her mind.

The dog began barking and Kono quickly snapped out of her thoughts and stood up to see the team walking through the doors.

"Hey boy!" Danny cooed to the dog. She sniffled in a laugh at the sight of Danny crouched down in front of the dog cooing him like a baby.

"Don't laugh at my love for my dog!" He gave her a playful strict look.

"Yeah. I have to wonder if Rachel is jealous of your dog,"

"Nah. She knows I love her a lot. How did my dog do?"

"Well, I took a break, but you already know that. I walked the dog around and let it do it's business.

Then I asked the dog which pile of paperwork I should do first and it proved to me it's wise since it picked the smaller pile,"

"Still, it's good to hear it. Well later we're planning to have a BBQ at Steve's,"

"Yeah I know. He told me this morning,"

"Okay. Well I'm going to give this guy a little treat for it's good behavior," He gave her a nod before attaching a leash to the collar and walking out of her office.

* * *

><p>Steve smiled at her as he walked into her office, hands in his pockets after Danny left.<p>

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I've spent my morning with a dog as my only companion. How about yours?"

He chuckled, "That sounds fun,"

"Yeah. I finished all the paperwork then I ate some chocolate cake that Kamekona dropped by,"

"That's good,"

"Mackenzie text messaged me and asked she can stay the night at a friend's house," Kono said as she took out his phone.

"Which friend?"

"Courtney's place,"

"Oh Courtney's mom called me a while ago about that. She said that Mackenzie wanted to stay the night but I wasn't sure so I told her to call you,"

"Oh okay. Good because you know, Kenzie will lie in certain situations,"

"I know. I say yes but I don't know about you,"

"It's fine. Courtney is a nice girl, I'll send her a quick text," Kono began to type on her phone before sending the message and placing the phone back in her pocket.

"Tonight's going to be fun," she confirmed.

"Definitely. Did you finish the reports?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. Finished the smaller pile then the bigger one. Don't worry, it was no problem finishing them all," she assured him.

He nodded before speaking again, "I'm going to go to my office. If you need me or need anything, just call," he gave her a smile before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV(I missed writing her thoughts!)<strong>

Lori being gone has been proven to be the best thing I and Uncle Danny have ever done. Ever since she left her for Florida or something, life has had an extra beep to it. Like happiness ya know? I no longer feel all this tension when I walk into HQ. Everyone is more preppy and happy. Besides the part that my mom is confined to paper work, everything is perfect. I adore no love living at my dad's house with my mom. It's brilliant, it's amazing. It's happiness! Especially the looks my dad gives my mom every morning. Now that they are dating, I just have to secure their relationship! I like seeing that spark in my dad's eyes every time he sees my mom. I also love the little ways they've developed to say "I Love You". In some way, my mom passing out in HQ was a great way for my parents to get closer you know? I don't mean it in a bad way because I know stress isn't good at all for anyone. But still, all of that lead to my dad becoming this protective SEAL on her! And me, of course.

When we went grocery shopping a few days ago, my dad began to play with the food at the store to make my mom laugh. Believe me, that was a KODAK moment! My dad had two baby carrots in his teeth and he told my mom he was a "carrot vampire". Somehow, that made her laugh and I, wanting to cherish the moment, took out my phone and took a picture of my mom laughing and my dad with his "vampire carrot teeth". What was so much more awesome was that he kissed her near her lips after he ate the carrots.

Yes, little things are like BIG to me okay? I'm so close to having my parents become an official ITEM again. Like item in the sense that their relationship is secured and strong! Then once Lori arrives back on the island, she'll find my parents happily together, in love like two lovesick teenagers. Well that's my plan, anyways. In my mind, my parents get back together, then my dad proposes, they get married, and finally my mom get's pregnant and gives me a little sibling.

What? I'm an only child and lonely okay? I love Grace and Charlie but I need a little sis or bro that I can hang with. Another mini McKono! One I can take shopping and show how to text message without looking! One that I can teach things like how to annoy Uncle Danny or how to win arguments with dad! It would be awesome. Once that happens, I'll be good.

Anyways, I'm staying at Courtney's for the night because I want to give my parents some privacy after the BBQ **wink wink**.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I'm heading out to get some steak for the BBQ. You ready?" Steve asked popping his head into her office. She smiled and stood up walking over to get her jacket.<p>

"Yeah I'm ready. What time is everyone arriving?" she asked as they walked out of HQ.

"Around 9. We've got about two, three hours to get everything ready," Steve said as they began to walk out of HQ.

The two went by the grocery store and picked up some stuff before heading over to the house. They converse and use Mackenzie as a starting topic but pretty soon they move on. Before they know it, Steve is pulling up into the driveway.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kono said as he unlocked the door.

"Okay. I'll take one too. After I'll start up the BBQ," Steve replied as he headed for the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Steve," Kono called out walking towards the BBQ.<p>

He turned around and saw her wearing one of his button-up shirts that she turned into a dress with a waist belt and black gladiator sandals. He had changed into jeans and a plaid shirt with sandals.

"You look beautiful," He complimented her as she walked up to her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself,"

He chuckled, "I see you turned one of my shirts into a dress,"

"Yes. I wanted to try something new. You don't mind right?,"

"No. Of course not. It's been a long time since I've seen you in one of my shirts,"

"Yeah. Definitely. Do you want me to bring out the beer?"

"Yeah. Thanks,"

"No problem,"

* * *

><p>The guests arrived a few minutes later with Kamekona bringing desert while Rachel brought some some hot chocolate. By then, Steve had set up burning Tiki Torches around the lanai.<p>

"Kono!"

"Elisa!" Kono rushed to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your hot boyfriend invited me," She grinned raising her eyebrows up and down

"He's-"

"Then your smoking hot friends-with-benefits partner,"

"We aren't-"

"Stop denying it! The two of you have more chemistry then I have with my new boy toy. And that is saying something girl!" Elisa squealed.

"Okay. First of all, we are taking this relationship slow since we don't want a repeat of last time. We are technically dating, I think. I don't know if we are even in a relationship. After I recover I'm moving back-,"

"Really? Your moving back to your place when you two have been living together?" Elisa asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey girls," Steve greeted interrupting the little discussion.

"Thanks for the invite," Elisa thanked him.

"Anytime. Any friend of Kono's is a friend of mine,"

"Well I'm going to get some beer," Elisa said before winking at Kono who shook her head.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist, as they walked towards the BBQ.<p>

"Good,"

"Have you eaten?" He asked flipping the steaks and Shish kabobs.

"Not yet,"

"You should"

"Steve, I'm not hungry,"

"At least eat something. You worry me," he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

She sighed, "Fine. Would a strawberry makes you less worried?,"

"As long as it's dipped in chocolate,"

"Your lucky I decided to make some last night,"

"So that's what you were doing. If I had known I would have joined you," he winked at her. She jokingly hit him.

"You would have distracted me,"

"And?" he leaned down and kissed her.

"That would have been bad," she murmured against his lips.

"So?" He replied.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett didn't want history to repeat with Kono. He didn't want that to happen and he was going to make sure of it.<p>

Their mistakes and fighting had harmed their daughter. He knew so because both of them had pushed Mackenzie away from each-other. In the end, Kenzie had ended up with two ignorant parents who lived two separate lives, deliberately trying to get away from her. For him, she reminded him too much of Kono and for Kono, he knew, reminded her too much of himself. Together, they were able to be parents but alone, that was a different story.

He blamed himself for ignoring and pushing away his daughter until seeing her was rare. Truth is, he didn't know how to parent without Kono around. She reminded him too much of her and that he just wanted to forget and move on with his life. A child was long term. That, he couldn't get out of. So he did what he thought would do his situation justice, he buried himself in work and his relationship with Lori. He never mentioned to Lori, that he had a daughter. It simply never came up. He knew she was suspicious of the phone calls between himself and Kono. He would simply replied "We had to talk about custody agreements" and change the subject immediately.

It was a mutual agreement between him and Kono to stay as far away from each-other. She would stay in her area where she lived and he would stay in his. Whenever a case lead him to her area, he would avoid her at all costs.

When he first found out, the mother of his daughter was Chin Ho Kelly's cousin, memories of him disappearing a few years back, came back. He knew, he was a coward by running but he was afraid. Five years with Kono and Kenzie proved to be worth it but it also made him realize that now he was heading for hardships.

Having a child at 22 was never part of his life plan. He wasn't prepared nor ready to be a father. He didn't have much of a choice though because if it was one thing that his father had taught him was to _never _run from his problems. Having children was part of his life plan but farther along the line, maybe late 20's, early or late 30's.

He did what Kono asked of him. He paid for everything that he could. He was there whenever he could be. Whenever they ran out of diapers, despite it being 1am or 3am, he would go to the store. Kenzie took up most of their time and whenever she didn't Steve was training in the navy, so they rarely talked. They lived in a small house nearby from Steve's dads place and Kono's parents place. Steve would usually sleep on the floor while Kono slept on the bed. It all depended on the night. If Kenzie made them stay up, they would crash sometimes on the bed or the couch.

Five years later and he disappeared without a trace. It was around 4am in the morning and Steve had stayed up most of the night thinking. He woke up and grabbed his stuff. He didn't have much, just a few things. It was a hard decision especially since he was leaving his own daughter behind but he knew it was time. It took him a while to leave though. Every time he was about to, something stopped him. It wasn't until he promised himself to write to her and Kono that he finally left. He kissed her forehead and checked up on Kono before opening the door and leaving.

To this day he still regretted his decisions but knew that without those decisions then he would have never gotten as far in his life as he did.

Lori was a poor replacement for Kono, in Steve's mind. When Kono left, he wasn't exactly sure of what he was suppose to do. So when Lori asked him out for drinks, he took it as a distraction. He did that and tried to be happy. She was everything he asked her to be but she wasn't Kono. He got used to Lori, so of course, he got defensive with Mackenzie when she refused to do anything related to her. Their relationship was completely over now.

He understood why Kono was having trouble with their relationship. She didn't want to hurt again and go back to how she was before. He planned to make sure their relationship lasted this time. He was ready to do whatever to make sure of that.

* * *

><p>"Uh Kenz, I think you took your dad's phone," Courtney said holding up the I-phone.<p>

"Really? How is that possible?" Mackenzie rushed to her and grabbed the phone.

"Uh unless Lori likes to call you SEAL then you have your dads phone," Courtney replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Mackenzie glanced down at the text message flashing on her dads phone.

_To: Steve  
>From: Lori<em>

_Hey, SEAL!_  
><em>I'm coming home soon.<em>  
><em>Only more day then I'm getting on a plane back to Hawaii and we can get back together. ;)<em>

_Love you,_  
><em>L<em>

"Shit," Mackenzie muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**So now hopefully you guys understand why Steve left in the first place. Guys, Steve and Kono were both dealing with their breakup and they hated being reminded of the other so that's why they ignored Mackenzie for a while. They aren't bad parents, they just aren't perfect.**

**Next chapter, Lori returns, unfortunately!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,  
>Nina<strong>


	8. Text Messages, Love, & Arguments

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't been myself lately and I've also been hearing of Fanfiction not uploading the chapters so I'm very "eh should I upload and risk this".**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to reply?" Courtney asked as she sat on her bed, watching Mackenzie pace back and forth from one end of the room to the other.<p>

"Of course!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"But your dad is going to-"

"He'll thank me later for getting Malibu off his back," Mackenzie stopped before replying to the message.

_To: Lori_**  
><strong>_From: Steve_

_Hey. That's great for you._**  
><strong>_There is no "us" because I don't need you anymore._

_-S_

"That does not sound like your dad at all!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well that's the best I can do okay?"

They heard the faint sound of a ding coming from the I-phone and the two looked at each-other before looking at the message.

_To: Steve_**  
><strong>_From: Lori_

_What? You can't be serious! You know what? Once I am back on the island we can have dinner and talk about this! I love you! And you love me. That's a simple fact. Maybe your drunk and not thinking right. Go to bed right now then I'll call you when I arrive in Hawaii!  
><em>

"Lori does not like rejection," Courtney noted.

"And rejection loves her," Kenzie grinned.

"girl, I still don't think this is a good idea. Your dad is going to be beyond pissed off,"

"I don't care," Kenzie replied as she placed the i-phone on the dresser before looking at herself through the mirror.

"I've been waiting too long for my parents to get back together. I've endured the pain of watching my own mother destroy herself," She turned to look at Courtney, "My own father was rarely around because he could barely look at my mother much less me," she turned back to the mirror, grabbing the hairbrush and brushing her hair, "I have everything now and Lori will not ruin my life like she did before. It won't happen and I will do anything to make sure of it," Mackenzie turned, her face composed, the hairbrush on the dresser.

Courtney nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Great. Now let's start our sleepover," She smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to give a toast to Five-0 for protecting this Island," Rachel raised her glass.<p>

"Cheers!" People chorused, clicking beer glasses together.

"So you and Steve again?" Malia asked as she, Rachel, and Kono stood on the side.

"I guess. We're happy together,"

"That's good. Are you going to return to Five 0 permanently?" Rachel asked.

"I don't even know. Lori-"

"Hun, Lori has nothing on you," Malia interrupted.

"That's not true,"

"Kono, Lori, never fit in with us. Believe me when I say, she is not you. You have and will always be part of us. We're the Five-0 woman. We are the reason our men fight to come home everyday," Rachel said.

"Exactly. You fit in with us. Even if your part of Five-0. Your the leader's girlfriend. Lori on the other hand was more the 'I'll tag along because Steve wants me to make friends with you people'. You on the other hand get along with us swimmingly. We're a big family," Malia smiled.

"Okay. I'll talk to Steve about making my stay permanent,"

"I don't think you have to," Steve whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Your staying with Five-0 permanently babe," Steve continued, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"See? We were right," Rachel smiled.

"Let's go find Chin and Danny. I'm sure they are around here somewhere," Malia suggested.

"We should hang out some time. Some girl time. Maybe manicures and lunch?," Rachel suggested.

"Sounds great. I'm in," Malia replied. Rachel and Malia turned to Kono, awaiting her response.

"I'm in. What day?"

"Whenever. Let's text soon and make plans. Maybe this weekend," Malia suggested.

"Ah. Wonderful idea. Well have fun you two," Rachel gave the couple a smile before leaving with Malia to look for Danny and Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On...<strong>

****"We have the house to ourselves now," Kono smiled as they sat on the couch, watching a movie. She was in his arms, the popcorn on the side table.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" He winked at her.

"Yes. Surprise me,"

"I'm thinking, after we watch this movie, you and me go up and have a little fun,"

"Took the words straight out of my mouth," she laughed as he turned and began to tickle her before whispering in her ear, as she laid below him.

"And that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know Mr. Seal. Is it?" she turned and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's a very good thing,"

"mhmm, I think the movie is practically pointless now," she murmured.

"Yes. I agree. So what do we do now?"

"Just kiss me," and he complied.  
><strong><br>**-

Steve McGarrett woke up to his home phone ringing. He turned to his side and saw Kono was gone and the faint smell of food cooking downstairs. Groaning he grabbed the corded phone off it's handle.  
><strong><br>"**McGarrett," He greeted dully.

"Steve!"

"Lori?" He sat up, running his hand over his face. He glanced at the clock on his night stand.

_6:03AM_

"I'm so sorry for waking you up so early but your text messages last night, had me so worried," Lori ranted.

"What text messages?" He rubbed his eyes with his spare hand before leaning against the headboard.

"I sent you a text yesterday and you replied with something about there no longer being a "us" and all this crap. Did you drink last night?" Lori questioned.

"I didn't have my phone at all last night and nor was I drinking,"

"Then who sent me those text messages?"

"I don't know but it wasn't me," Steve explained.

"But I think I have a clue to who," Steve muttered under his breath.

"Okay. I'll let you sleep. I should be back in Hawaii, early tomorrow morning," She said happily.

"Okay," Steve replied yawning.

"I love you,"

"Bye Lori," and with that Steve hung up. He threw the comforter off himself and proceeded to take a shower while thinking of what he was going to say to his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mackenzie yelled as she closed the door behind her. She went to the living room and found her dad standing, as if waiting for her.<p>

"Hey dad," She greeted. Her smile quickly dropped as she saw her dad's face, and crossed arms.

_I'm In trouble_

"I know," He said, his voice clear and stern.

"You know what?" She asked playing dumb as she played with her fingers..

"Where's my phone?"

"In my bag,"

"Give me it. Now," He demanded through gritted teeth. Mackenzie quickly complied and handed him his phone.

"What are you looking for?"

"Lori called me this morning,"

"And? What does Malibu want?"

"She told me she sent me a text and got a reply from me,"

"Uh I have no idea what your saying Dad,"

"You know that I know what you did so I suggest you start talking Mackenzie,"

"I have no clue what your talking about,"

"Mackenzie Alana McGarrett!" He yelled. Kono choose to come in, hearing them.

"What's going on?" Kono asked glancing at Steve.

"Ask our daughter. She knows," Steve glanced at Mackenzie.

"I have no clue-"

"Mackenzie do not try to play games with me,"

"What are you talking about?" Kono asked confused.

"Dad-"

"Mackenzie, do not lie to us. Please," Kono said.

"Listen to your mother," Steve agreed.

"Fine. I replied to Lori yesterday pretending to be you. So what dad? I did that because I don't want her face around!" Mackenzie huffed.

"You had no right to do that whatsoever! You don't see me looking through your phone or replying to your messages! What gives you the right to reply to mine?" Steve replied.

"And? I don't give a fuck! I did what i did to protect my family,"

"That's not protecting Mackenzie Alana!"

"That's protecting to me dad! Because guess what? I've lived hell for the past two years! I've had to watch everyone slip away from me! If it's not one thing it's the other!"

"Mackenzie-" Steve began.

"No! Listen to me for once! I am so sick of having to be the one in the middle of everything!" She yelled throwing her things to the side.

"Your never-" Steve was cut off once again.

"I've raised myself for the past two years. All of it because you two hated each-other. Lori is the reason you and mom first split! And i refuse for that to happen again!"

"There's other factors that contributed to what happened between your mom and I. Not just Lori," Steve replied trying to keep his temper in check.

"She's right though. About Lori," Kono whispered. Steve turned to her, tilting his head, as if shocked that she was on their daughter's side.

"You blame Lori for this as well? You and I both know there were other reasons why we ended our relationship"

"If it wasn't that Lori was placed in our lives, you and I could have worked through the other issues," She glanced at Mackenzie then at Steve.

"There were issues-" Steve began.

"See dad? She agrees!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"I said I don't completely,"

"This isn't about our past issues. This is about our daughter using my phone to reply to my text message. Who I text message or talk to is none of your concern,"

"I have the fucking right to do that!"

"No you do not. You do not get to get into my business. Whatever I receive, whether it's text message or voice-mail or phone call, is mine. Stay out of my private life Mackenzie,"

"You know what? I'm sick of you! I'm going out," Mackenzie moved to leave but was stopped.

"You are under 18 years old and you live under my roof. You will not leave under any circumstances tonight until we say so,"

She snickered sitting down, "Whatever you say"

"You know what? Go to room," He pointed to the stairs.

"Don't even try to sneak out. I won't have any of it," Steve warned. Mackenzie rolled her eyes standing up and grabbing her stuff before stomping up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Steve, you were too harsh to Mackenzie," Kono said as she leaned against the headboard. He sat on the side of the bed, taking off his shoes.

"It's called consequences. She made the choice to reply to a text message of mine," Steve said.

"But Steve, she did it out of good,"

"It still doesn't make right. You don't see me going through her phone replying to her personal text messages,"

Kono sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Why aren't you upset?" he turned and looked at her.

"Because I've hurt her so much in the past as have you. You and I failed her as parents. We gave her everything yet when she needed us the most, we failed her. When did we ever spend time together with Mackenzie as a family after we broke up? Never. She has every right to hate us for what we've done to her. Yet she doesn't and instead she helped us reconcile. Instead of yelling at her for trying to save our relationship from going the same path it went the moment Lori came into the picture, we should be thanking her. Yes, maybe what she did was a little irresponsible and completely out of line in some way but," she crawled over to him from behind and grabbed his hand and held it, "Because of her, we're together,"

Kono hoped he would see things from her perspective. She watched his face change emotions before finally he looked at her.

He sighed, squeezing her hand, "Your right. Your completely right. Every word you are saying is right. We failed her. I failed her. I'm suppose to be her father. I'm suppose to protect her and be there. I'm suppose to do all these things for her. I didn't do any of them until you practically had to scream at me for it. The only thing I was good for was giving her money and giving her shelter. I deserve every word she said," he ran his hand over his face, "We've been bad parents to her,"

"I know. We can't change the past but we can change the future," Kono replied.

He nodded, "Beginning with Lori,"

"She should stay on the team. If she wants to. I don't want to be the reason she doesn't have a job," she pulled her hand away from his.

"Kono our relationship went cold because of her,"

"No. It was because you had feelings for her. Feelings that you didn't know how to deal with. Feelings you should have told me about. Instead of gently telling her you weren't available, you returned those feelings which enabled her even more,"

"It's also my fault. I was jealous. I let my insecurities from my past relationships, get to me and cloud my judgment. I wasn't supportive enough nor did I trust you. I don't know why I didn't trust you. I thought Lori was someone capable of taking you away from me," Kono finished.

"We can learn from those mistakes. We're together now. In love and stronger," he squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I love you. I love you so much," he pulled her into a kiss.

From the doorway, Mackenzie watched with a big smile on her face.

_To:Rachel Williams, Danny Williams, Malia Kelly, Chin Ho Kelly, Kamekona,  
>From: Mackenzie McGarrett<em>

_I got news!_  
><em>McKono is definitely back together! Like my daddy said "In love and stronger" :D<em>  
><em>Lori better get ready. That woman is going D-O-W-N!<em>

_Phase 4 is Complete._

_-M.M_

_P.S Auntie Rachel and Auntie Malia please pick up Lori for the next Phase? Let's give her a ride she'll never remember ;)_

_Phase 5 of Operation McKono is a GO!_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!<strong>

**Next chapter, Lori makes her return to Hawaii and things don't exactly go as planned.**

**Unfortunately this story is coming to an end. I think only a few more chapters then the epilogue!**

**REVIEW!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,**

**Nina**


	9. Airports, Gas Stations, and Accidents

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update but if you follow me on twitter you know I've been dealing with some problems and I had an 6+ page essay due that I decided I would procrastinate till the last minute and end up emailing it to my teacher over 6 hours after it was due.**

**Plus my cousin began to video-chat me and It was really awkward because I really don't know him so I began rambling on about TV shows.**

**So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to review!**

**This chapter is more like a filler to what's going to be happening the next remaining ones. So it's short. I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 just Mackenzie.**

**Characters may be OOC. Just a warning.**

* * *

><p>"I have never driven fast in my entire life. What if the police stops me?" Malia glanced at her through the mirror, worry clear in her eyes.<p>

"Malia, nearly everyone on the island knows who's car this is. If we're stopped, we say Danny or Chin told us there was an emergency," Rachel assured her.

"Your right. You drive, you know how to use this type of car and you know how it's driven better then I do. I'll hide in the backseat to surprise our guest," Malia quickly pulled into the side of the road and stopped the car. They quickly exchanged places then Rachel pulled out of the side of the road and began to drive.

"Your a natural at this speeding," Malia noted as Rachel hit on the gas peddle.

"Thanks. It's quite easy since this car is easy to maneuver. It may not be Danny's car but it's still a Camero," "Yeah. What time does Lori's plane arrive? Mackenzie said she sent her a text stating that Steve was picking her up outside of the airport in Danny's car. Well look-a-like car"

"At about 9:10. We've got 15 minutes to get there. I'm quite surprised at how Mackenzie is. She is definitely Steve and Kono's daughter,"

"There's no doubt about that. After everything that's happened, Steve and Kono deserve a happy ending with Mackenzie,"

"Yes. Definitely. Lori is the main cause. She reminds me of a those pesty flies that won't leave you alone. Maybe Kono should get pregnant again. She's not old,"

Malia laughed, "the kind of fly you just wanna kill. We're not old, Rach. We're barely 36. Same age as Kono,"

"Exactly. So when are you and Danny getting little Charlie a baby sister or boy?,"

"I think we are done. We're quite happy with just Grace and Charlie,"

"Come on Rachel. I'm sure Danny won't oppose to the thought of a little girl or boy," Malia winked at her.

* * *

><p>"Look who's coming," Malia said as she watched Lori walk out of the airport with her suite-case. Lori saw the back of Danny's car was already open so she quickly placed her luggage in it before walking towards the passenger seat.<p>

"Hey Ste-" Lori stopped and her smile dropped seeing Rachel in the driver's seat, instead of Steve.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted, rolling down the window more.

"Where's Steve?" Lori asked looking up from the window to around the other cars in hopes of finding him.

"Oh he couldn't make it he had some personal business to take care of so he sent me,"

"And me!" Malia added showing her face.

"Oh what luck I have," Lori said sarcastically as she opened the door.

"Yes you do," Rachel smiled before speeding away from the airport.

"Where are we going?" Lori asked.

"Oh to eat. Aren't you hungry?" Malia asked.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Okay," she looked between them before settling down on her seat, wishing nothing more then to be home with Steve.

No one noticed the Grey Nissan following closely behind as they drove to lunch.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to the Charleston Charity Event?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Yes. Chin and I already RSVP to the event. What about you?"

"Daniel doesn't want to but I've talked him into going since it is a charity event,"

"Ah. That's nice. Who's going to watch Charlie and Grace?"

"Oh we've hired a babysitter. She's very good with the kids. They adore her,"

"They must do then. Chin and I are going to start trying to have kids again, maybe next month,"

"That's great. I hope you do get pregnant, motherhood suits you Malia,"

"Thank you Rachel. Well all we can do is hope for the best," Malia replied, a small smile on her face.

"Oh my. We are running out of gas," Rachel said as she glanced at the gas meter.

"Okay, then find a damn gas station and put gas in the car so we can go to 'lunch' then you two can drop me off at Steve's. You don't have to tell me every damn thing your doing. Just do it and hurry. I want to surprise him," she smiled to herself thinking about what she was going to wear.

Rachel gripped the steering wheel tighter as she fought to snap back at the woman.

"Okay. Of course," She threw her a fake smile before pulling into the gas station.

* * *

><p>"I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Kono said looking at Steve with worried eyes as they stood in the living room of Steve's house.<p>

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong or something is going to happen,"

"Kono, take a deep breath. Everything is okay. Mackenzie is in school and both of us are fine. No one is hurt. There's nothing to worry about. Maybe your just stressed out about Lori's arrival," he whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess your right but I don't think I'm stressed about her arrival, I mean I have you," she murmured melting into his chest as he laid them down on the couch.

"Good. How about we go out for lunch?" Steve suggested.

"Just don't 'forget your wallet' and I'll take your offer," she smiled up at him and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry I won't. That I guarantee,"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Do you want to come?," Malia piped in from the back.<p>

"No thanks. Just hurry," Lori replied groaning. Rachel quickly got out of the car and then pulled the seat back to let her out.

"I'm going to pick up some things from the store while the tank gets filled. Do you want anything?" Rachel asked.

"A bottle of water would be nice,"

"Okay. I'll be back," Rachel said before walking towards the store.

* * *

><p>"I swear they are like the Real Housewives Of Honolulu," Lori muttered looking outside of her window and not noticing someone open the door.<p>

"Finally," Lori said sighing in relief as the car was turned on and began to pull out of the gas station. She turned to complain about the speed of the car and instead gasped.

"Mackenzie?" she said.

"Hey Lor," Mackenzie grinned pressing on the peddle.

"What the hell happened to Malia and Rachel?" she asked turning around to look for them.

"Well, originally I was going to let them talk to you, you know? Like tell you to back off my dad and let him be happy with my mom but I decided last minute that I needed to teach you the lesson myself," Mackenzie laughed as she quickly made a turn.

"It's illegal and your going to get arrested,"

"Your stupid you know?"

"Your insulting an officer,"

"Whatever," Mackenzie shook her head before focusing on the road. She grinned as she pressed the gas peddle once again. Lori looked at her in horror as she held on for dear life.

"Stop the fucking car!" Lori yelled.

"Shut up!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Your the reason my parents split. Your the damn reason why my life was hell for nearly two years. Everything was great until you came into the picture. My mom nearly died you know? She got depressed, began drinking, and barely seemed to give a damn about at times. She couldn't look at me for a long time because I reminded her too much of my dad. It took a while for her to finally began acting like a mom to me again. But even then she wasn't the same. She had to take crappy jobs just to support me while you were happy with my dad. I barely saw him either because of you. He couldn't look at me either because I reminded him too much of my mom so he buried himself in work. He gave me money but he wasn't really a father. My dad buried himself in work and my mom buried herself in drinking and even working late sometimes. We never hung out as a family after they split. If you hadn't come into the picture my life would perfect. I would probably have a little brother or sister if it wasn't for you," Tears filled her eyes as Mackenzie stopped.

"Your insane. That's all I'm going to say."

"I got rid of you, easily but you decided to come back. I got my parents back together while you were gone. They are happy together and we're living in my dad's house again but I refuse for you to ruin my life again"

"Your father and I love each-other and you need to get out of everyone's business before you get hurry,"

"On the contrary you are going to be the one getting hurt if you don't back off and leave the damn state along with my father and my family!" Mackenzie hissed as she began to drive recklessly.

"Stop the car! Stop the damn car!" Lori repeated looking for a phone to somehow call for help.

"Now your the crazy one," Mackenzie smirked through her tears.

"I'll jump out of this car," Lori threatened.

"I'm going over 90 miles per hour. Go ahead, at least you'll be permanently gone," Mackenzie said looking straight ahead as she made turns.

"That's it. Stop the car!" Lori ordered.

"Nope," Mackenzie said and Lori's hand shot out to grab control of the steering well.

"Let go!" Mackenzie yelled as the car began to swerve.

"Then stop the car!" Lori replied trying to grab control but Mackenzie was fighting back against her.

"You're going to get us killed!" Lori hissed as they continued to fight. Mackenzie let go of the steering wheel and pushed Lori causing them to lose complete control of the car. The two screamed as the car crashed and they both went unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Remember the first time we met here in Hawaii?" Steve asked as they ate their shaved ice.<p>

"Yes. You were wearing cargo pants with a dark blue shirt and aviators," Kono began.

"And you were wearing a very tiny red bikini," Steve finished,a smile on his face at the memory.

"You totally didn't believe I could kick ass,"

"You proved me wrong of course," he said as he leaned over to peck her lips.

"You, me and Mackenzie should go out for dinner later on. I could book a table at an expensive restaurant and we'll spend some family time,"

"I like the idea. Very much. Maybe over the summer we could go to California or New York with Chin, Malia, Danny, Rachel, Grace, and Charlie as a big Five-0 vacation?"

"That's sounds like a great idea. We all need a vacation by the summer time,"

"Do you think the governor would approve?"

"Of course. We work hard and HPD could take over while we're gone," Steve took her hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze.

The ringing of his phone interrupted their moment and Steve quickly took out his phone and answered the call.

"McGarrett," he greeted.

"What?" Steve said standing up. Kono looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"Okay. Thank you. We will be there as soon as possible. Bye," Steve quickly hung up and looked at his phone before his eyes meeting Kono's worried ones.

"Mackenzie's been in an accident. We need to get to the hospital," Steve answered, shock running through his body at the thought of his little girl injured. Kono nodded, unable to speak, and the two rushed to his truck, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mackenzie's will finally be facing consequences for her actions.<strong>

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**Next chapter, we go to the hospital and Mackenzie will face the consequences for her actions.**

**For anyone who is confused, the original plan was for Malia and Rachel to talk to Lori and kind of let her down gently about Steve and Kono's relationship and tell you "you know you have to let them be happy" but instead Mackenzie, decided to take matters into her own hands. No, Mackenzie wasn't planning to kill Lori just scare her and kind of tell her "Back off, this is my life and your definitely not part of it". Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Lori's pink car. Also the car that Malia and Rachel and now Mackenzie wasn't Danny's. It was a look-a-like or a rental. Which ever you readers like.**

**Anyways REVIEW!**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen, Music,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	10. Hospitals, Parenting, and Consequences

**Hey guys! Happy Easter!**

**Here's my Easter present to all of you!**

**I'll start with clarifying some things that I should have clarified in the last chapter.**

**Malia and Rachel weren't aware nor did they know that Mackenzie was planning to show up or anything. They didn't know she was driving at all. As far as they knew, they were going to finish the operation with just telling Lori it's better to leave Steve and his family alone and move on. That's it. Unfortunately for them, Mackenzie decides last minute, that won't be enough and she knows neither Malia nor Rachel would approve or let her if she told them the real plan. The camero running low on gas was a coincidence which gave Mackenzie a way to get control of the car or move with her plan.**

**Mackenzie is 16 and she knows how to drive. Plus she's a McGarrett, stubborn and likes to do things her way or the highway.**

**Anyways in this chapter, Steve starts parenting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Family of Mackenzie McGarrett?" The doctor asked.<p>

"That's us," Steve said standing up and walking towards the doctor, worry clear in his eyes and posture.

"What happened to her?" Kono asked holding onto Steve's arm.

"She was in a car accident-"

"We know that," Steve interrupted.

"Let the doctor talk," Kono told him and she motioned for the doctor to continue.

"She sustained minor injuries, lucky for her. When she was brought in she had glass shards in her left leg from the impact. We removed those but she'll be in a cast so the wounds can heal. Also broken arm and dislocated shoulder which we fixed as well. She has some cuts and bruises which will fade eventually,"

"How did this happen?" Steve asked. He hadn't been able to contact HPD about the incident and quite frankly he would rather know what happened from the doctor.

"From what we were told, the car lost control, tire blew out from the speed it was going, and hit the borders on the side of the road. We still haven't been told the full story but by how it looks the car may have rolled. We're not sure," The doctor explained.

"What about Lori Weston?" Steve asked and he could feel Kono tense besides him. He squeezed her hand in response.

"She too sustained minor injuries, since the car hit the drivers side. A few broken bones, cuts, bruises, and sprained wrist," the doctor explained.

"Are they awake?" Kono asked.

"Uh, yes they are," The doctor replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, hey dad," Mackenzie greeted as her parents entered her room.<p>

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Steve asked, his eyes cold.

"Dad, it was an accident,"

"An accident? So car-jacking a car then driving around recklessly threatening Lori, then getting into a fight over the steering wheel and finally crashing is an accident?"

"Well the way you are saying it makes it seem so .. so .. bad when it's not. Yes I carjacked the car and yes I crashed the car,"

"You could have gotten Lori or yourself or both of you killed," Steve crossed his arms, showing no remorse in his eyes for what his daughter had done.

"Dad, both of us are alive,"

"You don't get it don't you?"

"Get what?"

"You don't get that what you did was _illegal_. I don't even know if should just let HPD deal with you or take care of all of this myself. I don't know anymore, Mackenzie," Steve began to pace the room, a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know where I went wrong in teaching you about life. I don't know. Maybe I let you get off the hook too many times. Maybe I should have been stricter with you. I don't even know what to think right now because all I see is red. That's all I see. I love you but this has gone way too far. You went too far this time and your going to face the consequences for what you did,"

"Mom" Mackenzie began looking to her mother for support or help. Kono shook her head softly and Mackenzie could see both of them were disappointed and even angry at her.

"I'm not going to get you out of this mess. If Lori decides to press charges on you then she can. I'm not going to stop her from letting you face the consequences of your actions. I'm disappointed in you. I'm disappointed that you would think that just because Lori returns that I'm just going to run back to her. I love your mother and I won't be leaving her anytime soon but you may be leaving us,"

"What? What are you talking about dad?" Mackenzie asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I may send you to boarding school on the mainland,"

"What?" Mackenzie yelled, her hands grabbing the sheets in anger.

"You've given me no choice. If you excuse me, I have to talk to Lori then HPD and figure out what's going to happen next," Steve said before walking out the door leaving Mackenzie to cry and Kono to watch her.

"Mom, you can't let him do this!" she cried out, her face in her hands.

"He's right. You've given us no choice but to consider boarding school as an option," Kono said sitting beside her.

"Please. Please don't let him," she pleaded.

"Honey, I love you but you've taken this too far,"

"Don't you love me?" Mackenzie asked as Kono began to leave.

She turned around, "Of course I do. Your father and I both love you so much. Everything we do for you is because we love you,"

"If you loved me then you wouldn't let him send me away," she screamed.

"Just remember I love you," Kono said.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you both!" Mackenzie screamed as Kono left.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Steve greeted sitting down besides Kono. He handed her a coffee and she sighed leaning against him.<p>

"Where did we go wrong?" she asked softly.

"I wish I knew. I thought we taught her better then that,"

"Me too. Maybe we didn't try hard enough,"

"Maybe,"

"What did they say?"

"Lori or HPD?"

"Both,"

"Lori won't be pressing charges as long as Mackenzie apologizes and re-paints her car back to the normal black. I took care of HPD,"

"I thought you weren't going to help Mackenzie?"

"HPD would take Mackenzie to juvenile hall if I let them do what they want. I told them that Five-0 was taking over the case and they didn't argue. They know I'll call up the governor if they refuse,"

"So now your in charge of what's going to happen to Mackenzie?"

"Yup. I'm still thinking of what I should do,"

"Steve, Kono!" Rachel called out as she rushed towards them, Danny, Chin, and Malia behind her.

"What happened? Is everything alright? Is Mackenzie okay? Is Lori okay?" Rachel rambled on.

"Calm down Rach," Malia said.

"Everyone is okay. Mackenzie lost control of the car and crashed. Both Lori and her are okay. Just some minor injuries. Though legally, that's a different story," Steve answered.

"We're so sorry. We should have-" Malia and Rachel began. Steve held up a hand to stop them.

"It's fine. There's no way you could have known she was planning to change plans," Steve told her.

"So when is she going to be able to go home?" Chin asked.

"In a few days,"

"What about Lori?" Danny asked.

"Probably by tomorrow night," Steve answered as he stood up.

"Now if you excuse us we have to go talk to our daughter," Steve said as Kono stood up to follow him.

* * *

><p>"If your here to lecture me again then don't,"<p>

"I'm not here as your father. I'm here as the leader of Five-0, an officer,"

"Wow. Such a difference," she muttered under her breath.

"You won't be going to juvenile hall or to a boarding school. Instead all electronics and credits cards will be taken away and you will be serving 100 hours of community service. Along with that your right to drive is now suspended until further notice. Instead of cheer-leading and whatever other sports or clubs you do after school, you will be taking driver ed classes and seeing a therapist or psychologist. Do you understand?" Steve asked.

"First of all, you can't do that! Cheer-leading is my life dad! Second of all, I don't need to see a freaking shrink or take fucking classes! I can drive!"

"I'm your father and an officer of the law, I can do whatever I want. Your my daughter and you will do what I listed or instead you can kiss this island goodbye because I refuse to continue to raise a brat. It hurts me to have to send you away but if that's how I will be able to protect you and protect the people around me then I will,"

"I hate you. I hate you so much! I hate you two! I hate having you two as my parents! I think I preferred when you two were separated! At least then I could get away with everything! At least you didn't care! Leave! Leave my room! Leave and don't come back! Just leave!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Great. That's great," Steve said, his face blank and emotionless. Kono looked like she was going to break though. She couldn't take hearing their daughter yell those words. Unable to take it anymore she rushed out of the room.

Steve looked at her once more before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**So Mackenzie is finally facing the consequences for her actions and she doesn't like them. Steve was harsh to her but she needed to learn that not everything will be handed to her in a gold platter. I hope you guys see this is parenting for Steve and that sending her to boarding school is an option he's willing to take if it means his daughter will change for the better and stop seeing him as the father who has connections everything and can get her out of situations.**

**Lori didn't press charges for a reason and the reason will be revealed in the next chapter. (:**

**Some of this may be unrealistic but it's fanfiction.**

**Next chapter, Mackenzie begins her community service and Lori returns to Five-0.**

**McKono, Mikita, Music, Crowen,**

**Nina**


	11. Lies, Psych, and Realizations

**Hey guys!**

**I cannot express how grateful I am that you guys are enjoying this story. I love reading each and every one of you guys reviews. So thank you so much!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter clears up some questions and adds questions.**

**I got the idea for what happens in this chapter while watching some old Grey's Anatomy episodes.**

**Originally this story was going to end at 10 or 11 chapters but I got some more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Only Mackenzie.**

* * *

><p>"Hi Mackenzie," Lori greeted as she walked into the room, her hand in a cast.<p>

"What do you want?" Mackenzie spat.

"Didn't your dad tell you?"

"Oh yeah," she grumbled, knowing she had to apologize for something she didn't exactly regret doing.

"Uh huh. So start. I'm waiting," she crossed her arms.

"I'm-I'm sorry- this is hard to do,"

"I know. I'm enjoying it. So continue," Lori chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Mackenzie began.

"For?"

"Nearly killing you"

"And?"

"kidnapping you. ,"

"Now say it all together,"

"I'm sorry for nearly killing you and kidnapping you"

"Apology accepted,"

"Why didn't you press charges?" Mackenzie asked as Lori began to leave. She turned, a smile on her face.

"Because, if I do, then it'll be harder to gain your father back. You see, by kidnapping and crashing the car, you helped me. Now your dad sees me as someone so so nice and humane and someone willing to let go of something so bad. Think of it this way, you crashed the car, I didn't press charges, and,"

"Now you seem like the bigger person in the situation,"

"You catch on fast don't you?"

"but why not press charges?"

"If I did and your father and I got back together, everyone on this island would see me as the woman who pressed charges then got back with the suspect's father. It would make me seem like someone with a plan. Now If I don't, I just look like the bigger person. Something willing to forgive and move on,"

"It won't work,"

"Why not? When Steve sees what a worthless thing Kono is he'll break it off,"

"Shut up. That won't happen. They love each-other,"

"Steve did it once, what's so different about this time?"

"Just shut up,"

"You need to face the truth and the facts,"

"You don't know anything,"

"In a few months I'll be your new mom and I'll be known as Lori McGarrett. I like the ring of that. Lori McGarrett wife of Steve McGarrett. Imagine all the respect I'll get once I have a ring on my finger," Lori looked down at her left hand on her ring finger imagining the diamond he would give her.

"Lori McGarrett," Lori repeated, tasting the name. She smiled.

"Not unless I have anything to do with it," Mackenzie hissed.

"Threats. Lousy threats,"

"I nearly killed you. That was a threat,"

"But you didn't because I won and your still stuck in the hospital. I'm returning to Five-0 and your mom is going to leave because it's my job and I'm part of the Ohana,"

"First of all, no you didn't. Second of all, you will never be part of our Ohana because that place you have on Five-0 is my mom's,"

"Sure. Let's go into the truths of your life"

"You were a mistake. You know that. Everyone knows you were the result of a one night stand," Lori began.

"That's not true"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you know that's the truth but you are hating the way I say it,"

Mackenzie looked away at the window, desperately trying to ignore the words Lori was throwing her way.

"When your mom is gone then I'll be Steve's girlfriend and your mom will go back to her crappy job and everything will back the same. You'll be ignored, Steve will be with me 24/7, and your mom will be an ex Five-0 cop. Make that dirty ex Five-0,"

"My mom isn't a dirty cop! Now shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mackenzie screamed, covering her ears as best as she could with a broken arm/dislocated shoulder as she shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll be the woman your dad loves and you'll be the mistake left on the side. No one loves you. Everyone is forced to love you. Your nothing but a mistake everyone has to deal with. No one loves you. Steve and Kono are forced to love you because they have to and if they placed you in foster care, it would make them look bad. Steve could be doing bigger things if it wasn't that he had you around. The only thing you've caused him and the rest is trouble. Why do you think he wants to send you to a boarding school on the main-land?" Lori hissed.

"Shut up! My parents love me!"

"It's not because he wants you to change, it's because this accident has given him a way to get rid of you. If he gets rid of you then he only has to deal with your mom," Lori finished, a smirk on her face before she left.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mackenzie continued to scream. Nurses filled the room as they heard her scream, trying to calm her down.

"Mackenzie, please take a deep breath," one of the nurses said a cup of water in her hand. She smacked the the cup of water away with her broken right arm and began to take out her IV, and other wires with her left hand.

"They love me. They don't love me. She's wrong. They love me. No. No. He wouldn't send me away unless he cared. No. No. I need to get out of here. She can't do that. She cant. I need to stop her," Mackenzie yelled, as the nurses tried to hold her down. She continued to fight until she felt something prickle her arm and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Steve asked as he rushed into the ER, Kono behind him. He had received a call from the secretary telling him he needed to get to the hospital immediately.<p>

"We have temporarily admitted her to the psych ward," Dr. Jocelyn answered. Kono gasped and Steve looked at the doctor like she had grown another head.

"Why?" Kono asked, her hand on her mouth. The thought that her daughter was crazy was out of question.

"Let me show you," Dr. Jocelyn motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Here she is," the doctor said as he opened the door of a gallery. A large window made of glass separated them from the room below. There sat Mackenzie, curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, in a middle of a bed as best as she could with her situation. She wore a large white gown and kept looking around the white walls.<p>

"What happened?" Steve asked, not sure how to respond. The past two days had been hell and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Now his daughter had been admitted to the psych ward.

"She had a breakdown. Began tearing out her wires and IV, fighting the nurses, and refused to calm down. We were forced to sedate her. She's been repeating 'they don't love me' for the past half hour since we placed her in the room. Originally we were going to place restraints but we doubt she could do much damage with the broken bones,"

"How did this happen?" Steve asked running a hand over his face as he stared at his daughter, trying to figure out a logical reason for this.

He didn't know what to think. First his daughter crashed a car and now she was in the psych ward because she had a breakdown. All Steve could think was that this was somehow his fault. Maybe he hadn't done a good job at parenting. As a parent, Steve never thought he would end up seeing his only child in the psych ward. He had always seen the psych ward for people mentally unstable and pretty much crazy but seeing his own flesh and blood in it gave him a new perspective of the place.

"There's a lot of factors that contribute to a breakdown. We don't know what made her snap but whatever did, she wanted to leave immediately,"

"What's next?"

"That all depends on what you two as parents want for her. I highly recommend seeing a family therapist though. This seems to track back to you two,"

"Are you saying it's because of us that Mackenzie is in the psych ward?" Steve said, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm saying it may have contributed to her breakdown," Dr. Jocelyn answered. She knew Steve was someone not to mess with.

"Anyone you recommend?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Cristina Robbins is a very good therapist. Very recommended and well-known,"

"I want to see her," Kono demanded.

"She could hurt you-" Steve began.

"She's our daughter. I want to see her. Now," Kono threw a look and Steve knew he had lost.

Steve looked at the doctor who nodded.

"If that's what you want then so be it. Be aware, she may not be how she normally is," Dr. Jocelyn warned leading her to the room below.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett, never thought his life would end up like this. He loved his daughter but lately things had been going downhill and he didn't even know what to do. He thought he had done everything correctly minus the abandonment but he had clearly done something wrong in his parenting skills. As someone who had only grown up with an Uncle, he didn't know how to teach his daughter right from wrong. Personally, he thought he'd done a good job at it but as he stood from the gallery looking down at his daughter and girlfriend, he knew he'd failed.<p>

He had tried to everything and provide his daughter with everything she wanted but clearly that had not made a difference and if it had, he hadn't seen it.

He thought back to the past two days. It had been like going to hell and back. He had HPD on his back, the governor wanted answers, and the possibility of sending his daughter away. That and Lori was back and things were bound to get bad. Then again, in less then 24 hours after she was back in Hawaii she was in a car accident.

Steve sighed, now wondering if this was a punishment for leaving all those years ago. He hadn't slept in the past two days with having to deal with a new case and everything else.

All he wanted was for things to get back to normal and to be happy with his family. Steve knew that at this point, it would take a lot of work to get things back to normal. He would have to work hard to fix everything that had been broken.

He knew that what he and Kono had done to her had damaged her and probably was one of the reasons she had broken down. After their split, the two had refused to secure any open relationship with her. They were both hurting and trying to come to terms with their broken relationship. Unfortunately they didn't realize that keeping their emotions closed off meant closing their relationship with their daughter. They were guilty of breaking that relationship with their daughter. In a way when they broke up, they practically began to live separate lives. Steve nor Kono didn't think of the consequences that decision would make on their daughter. Now they were paying for that decision.

He wished, he could go back and take back the decisions the two made. He wanted their daughter to be happy but instead of doing that, they destroyed her. They had molded her into what she was today, someone willing to do whatever to protect her family.

If seeing a family therapist meant that relationship that they were going to be able to repair that relationship with Mackenzie then he would do it. As much as he disliked the thought of a therapist hearing them talk about their lives, it was the only way to mend the problems.

He loved his family too much to go down without a fight and leave them like he did when Mackenzie was a child.

* * *

><p>"Honey, it's me, your mom," Kono whispered taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, careful not to upset her.<p>

She looked up, her eyes bloodshot and fresh marks of tears on her cheeks,

"M-mom do you love me?" Mackenzie stuttered.

"Of course I do,"

"Don't lie. Please. Don't lie,"

"I'm not lying,"

"Then why are you and dad sending me away?"

"We were considering it but only so you could learn your lesson. Everything we do is because we care and we want the best for you,"

"Was it so you and dad could get rid of me?"

"Honey, that is not true okay? Your dad and I love you very much," Kono said

"Was I mistake?" Mackenzie sobbed.

"No you weren't. You weren't planned but you weren't a mistake. Never think that okay?"

"I am a mistake though. I ruined your life and dad's,"

"You didn't ruin either of our lives. You made our lives better. Because of you, your dad and I are together,"

"Would you have gotten rid of me if it didn't make you look bad? Would you have gotten rid of me if dad had decided not to be part of my life?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Never. I would raise you as a single mom,"

"Please don't lie to me. I can't take it,"

"I'm not lying. Look into my eyes," Kono waited until their eyes met before speaking again,

"See? I'm not lying,"

"Now who put the thought that your dad and I didn't love you?" Kono asked, hopeful to get the answer to the lingering question in her mind.

"Lori. She came into my room and I apologized then I asked why she didn't press charges. She told me that if she did and she got back together with dad that it would make her look bad. If she didn't press charges, she would look like the bigger person. Then she began to tell me how dad didn't love me and that I was a mistake. She said that the crash was giving dad a reason to get rid of me by sending me to the mainland and that once that happened, all dad had to do is get rid of you. She told me that you guys were being forced to love me because if you put me in foster care, it would tarnish your reputations. If he didn't send me away, he'd break up with you and everything would go back to how it was," Mackenzie revealed. Kono held her daughter and began to think of the millions of ways she was going to hurt Lori for what she'd done. She looked up at the Gallery to see Steve and the doctor looking back at her.

"Sweetie, don't believe her okay? She's lying and she took advantage of your situation. Everything will be okay. I love you and your dad loves you," Kono hugged her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," Mackenzie sniffed wiping the tears with her hand.

"I'll be back okay? I'm going to take care of a few things,"

"Okay. Please don't let her take away dad,"

"You have nothing to worry about. Once your dad gets word of this, Lori will no longer be a problem,"

"Okay. Just please don't break up,"

"We won't. I promise," Kono kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Steve asked once Kono entered the gallery.<p>

Kono turned to the doctor, "she's not crazy. She was just lied to. She won't be getting admitted,"

She then turned to Steve, "She said enough,"

"Like?"

Kono turned to leave and Steve quickly took hold of her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lori,"

"What did she do? What does she have to do with what's going on with Mackenzie?" Steve asked.

"You know why our daughter is the way she is? Because Lori made her believe, your sending her away to the mainland to get rid of her and that we never loved her. As far as Mackenzie is concerned, she was a mistake and she's ruining our lives. So don't even try to stop me from ripping that bitch to shreds when I get my hands on her. No one messes with my family,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**Hopefully you guys don't think it was too over the top or unrealistic. Then again this is Fanfiction. Mackenzie isn't crazy, she just had a breakdown. I've had one of those before. It's just when you become so overwhelmed, that it just becomes too much.**

**Don't worry things will get better. These are just some bumps in the road.**

**Mackenzie easily believed Lori because all her life, she's known she wasn't exactly planned. Adding to the fact that Steve left them for a few years along with what's she's been through in the past two years and now she may be going to boarding school, really makes her vulnerable. That's why she believed her so easily.**

**Lori used the fact that Steve was thinking of sending her away as a method to tell her "hey he doesn't love you. That's just his way out of parenthood" and Mackenzie believed it because in her head, it makes sense. She goes to boarding school and that's the end of parenthood for her dad.**

**In the next chapter, Kono faces Lori and Steve talks to Mackenzie and we also see Steve, Kono, and Mackenzie start seeing a family therapist, a few days after she's released from the hospital.**

**Don't worry, Mackenzie will still be punished for her actions.**

**Now who's excited to see Kono tell off Lori?**

**McKono, Mikita, Music, Crowen,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	12. Bonding, Slapping, and Fighting

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update but I've been dealing with some stuff in my personal life.**

**So my life is little bit hectic.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! It's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories.**

**What originally was going to be in it didn't make it. So we won't see Mackenzie, Steve, and Kono going to see a therapist till the next chapter.**

**Hopefully you guys like the father-daughter talk between Mackenzie and Steve and bonding time.**

**Also I don't know how accurate the information that I got for Navy Seals is so I apologize if any of it is wrong. I tried to get it to be as accurate as possible. I went on the navy seals website. So I'm sorry if some of it is inaccurate. Remember in my story, Steve is 38.**

* * *

><p>"Kenzie?" Steve asked gently as he took a seat where Kono once occupied.<p>

"What?" she looked away, wiping at the tears.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked and immediately regretted asking the wrong question.

_Of course she isn't okay _Steve thought.

"What do you think? I may be sent away and my life here may be over,"

"I'm only considering my options in this situation. Now tell me what Lori told you," Steve asked softly, watching her as she began to retell the story. He felt his blood boil and his hands roll into fists as she explained everything.

"And then she left. I wanted to stop her. I-I needed to," Mackenzie stuttered. Steve pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried. He pulled back, holding her arms.

"Maybe I'm over exaggerating the truth and maybe she didn't say all of that but she still said things!" Mackenzie cried.

"Okay, okay. There's two sides to every story. So first of all, I love you. Second of all, your not a mistake Mackenzie and if you are, your the best mistake that's ever happened to me and your mom. And third of all, Lori twisted my words. I'm not sending you away to end my parental rights or to get out of parenthood. I may not be good at this parenting thing but I'm no coward. Back then, I was, for leaving, but I've learned my lesson. Yes, I abandoned you and your mom for my career and I will never be able to make up the years I missed, but I would never just take the easy way out of parenthood," Steve explained.

"Everything she said made sense. All I bring is trouble to you and everyone else,"

"Yes everything that she said made sense but it's not true. At all," he took a deep breath, "Your learning. You make mistakes just like I do. Yes you bring trouble to our lives but you keep our lives interesting in some way. That and I get to teach you right from wrong," He let go of her arms and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone. Lori-"

"Your not a bother to me or anyone. As far as I'm concerned your loved by many people,"

"What Lori did was low and telling you false information well that is unforgivable in my book. I understand that she's not happy about the relationship I have with your mom but traumatizing you is completely crossing the line,"

He ran his hand over his face before speaking again, "Right now I'm contemplating whether to go stop your mom from hurting Lori or to help her. I don't even know what I'm going to do when I get back to HQ," He chuckled dryly.

Mackenzie smiled nodded, playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry for being a bad father to you at times. I'm sorry. Like I told you before, you didn't come with a manual,"

Mackenzie giggled.

"We're going to get you help. I've agreed to let us all see a family therapist,"

"A shrink?"

"Yeah pretty much. She's going to help us fix our family and even teach us a few things,"

"I'm guessing your not happy about this?" Mackenzie asked.

"To be honesty I'm not happy about it but if it's going to help fix our family then I'm willing to give it a shot. I've always dealt with problems by myself. Having to tell my life-story to a person I don't even know, isn't exactly something I'd do but I'll do it anyways,"

"I don't want to force you guys to see someone you don't want to,"

"We want to. We also want to help you. Just do not worry about anything. Everything will be okay,"

"Okay. Just please don't-don't let Lori ruin you and mom. I don't want things to go back to the way they were,"

"Believe as long as I'm breathing Lori will not be breaking your mom and I up and things were remain the way they are now minus the hospital and some other things,"

"Okay,"

"I never imagined myself as a father. The thought of having someone that was a part of me never crossed my mind. When your mom came to me telling me she was pregnant, at first I didn't believe her,"

_Flashback 16 and a half years ago_

_"My officer told me someone was here to see me. Your the last person I expected to be here," Steve said as they sat down on a bench._

_"Yeah well this wasn't in my future plans," Kono replied fidgeting with her hands._

_"Not that I don't like you I just didn't expect you here,"_

_He turned to look at her, "Why are you here?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. He watched as she took a paper out of her bag and handed it to him. His eyes scanned the paper and the bold letters._

_**Pregnant**_

_"Your pregnant?" He asked looking up at her._

_"Congratulations daddy," She said sarcastically. She wasn't exactly happy to be in this position but she wasn't going to have her future child hate her for never mentioning the father._

_"Oh-uh wow. This is uh definitely unexpected," He rubbed the side of his head almost nervously as he glanced at her then at her abdomen._

_"Let's get some things straight, you don't have to be in the baby's life or anything like that. The only reason I'm here is to let you know you have a child,"_

_"How do I even know the baby is mine? You could easily-"_

_"Steve, your the only guy I've slept with in the past four months. I'm two months pregnant and there," she pointed her finger to a paragraph on the paper, "my doctor guessed the day the baby was conceived and if you remember we met on that day and slept together a few hours later,"_

_"Okay. Okay. Um-"_

_"Steve, if you don't want to be in the baby's life then say so. I only came here to tell you because I don't_

_want my child to hate me,"_

_"I want to be in the baby's life, if you let me. You can stay here at the base with me and we can figure out what to do. I'm not going to turn my back on a child that is mine,"_

_"Okay," Kono smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow. Mom was even bad-ass back then," Mackenzie laughed.

"One of the qualities I love so much about her,"

"Anyways, it was hard but the one thing I remember your mom telling me after you were in my arms was 'The best things in life are unexpected because they have no expectations'. You weren't planned but you were the best thing that happened to me. Yeah I left and choose my career over you and your mom and that was a stupid mistake on my part but I learned from my mistake,"

"Why did you guys name me Mackenzie? And added Alana as my middle name?"

"Mackenzie was my mom's name and Alana means "awaken" in Hawaiian and was your mom's choice,"

"So mom choose my middle name and you choose my first name?"

"I told your mom what I wanted to name you and she told me what she wanted to name you. We combined our choices and in the end we decided your full name would be Mackenzie Alana McGarrett,"

"What was my original first name?"

"You seriously wanna know?"

"Yes. Come on it can't be bad,"

"It was Elena. It sounds cheesy but back then your mom had an obsession with those vampire diaries books. A friend of hers gave her the books to read as a gift so she got really into them while she was pregnant. She loved the name 'Elena' and even wanted to name you that. I told her strictly that I refused to name my daughter after a character who's stuck between two vampire brothers. You were about a minute away from getting named that but I managed to change her mind last minute," Steve chuckled and Mackenzie began to laugh along.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope. Cross my heart, that's what you were going to be named,"

"I don't have anything against the name but thinking I was nearly named after a character from a book sounds strange. I like my name better," Mackenzie laughed.

"Yeah. I was flipping through the channels a few days ago and I saw that they now have a TV version of the books except Elena is brunette and some of the characters are missing,"

"How do you know so much about the books?"

"Back then, your mom made sure I knew what was happening in the book. She had me read you some the book while you were in her tummy because she thought it was good for you to know that you were going to be named after a character. Every night I was reading a chapter to her stomach and if I tried to read too fast she had me reread the chapter from the beginning,"

Mackenzie burst out laughing, "now you have to be kidding!' she exclaimed.

"Nope. A month after we settled down, she sat down next to me while I was watching TV, handed me book one and told me to start reading,"

"Damn,"

"Yup. The things I do for your mom,"

"Did you even fight back against doing that?"

"I did but I quickly learned that arguing with a pregnant woman is not the best idea. I nearly ended up sleeping in my car for arguing about my strong dislike about the books,"

Mackenzie laughed, "You should watch the TV series, it's pretty good,"

"You watch that?"

"Sometimes,"

"Now I know a little bit more of you,"

"What do you watch?"

"Would it be considered bad if I say I Don't watch TV a lot?"

"No. Your the leader of Five-0. I Don't blame you for not watching TV,"

"Okay how about what's your favorite color?"

"Light purple and yours?,"

"Dark green,"

"Military color dad!"

"I've always been a fan of that color,"

Mackenzie giggled, "Sure dad. Sure. So what made you want to become a SEAL?"

"I told my dad that I wanted to become a cop when I was five. My dad's best friend and my Uncle, Joe lead me towards that. When I moved to the mainland, I got myself enlisted for the navy. I graduated from the Naval Academy in Annapolis-"

"Wait aren't you suppose to be a high school graduate?"

"Yes. I graduated from KuKui High School,"

"In Hawaii? I thought your mom died when you were 16,"

"Yes I graduated here and yes she died when I was 16. The date was April 10th, 1992. I'll never forget that day,"

"Aren't you suppose to be like 17 or 18 to graduate?"

"Yes but I was very smart. To become a cop especially a navy SEAL, you have to have excellent grades, a GPA of 3.5, I believe. I wasn't a slacker, I can tell you that. I saw how my dad reached his dreams and I didn't want to fail him so I didn't procrastinate or slack off any assignments,"

Mackenzie laughed, "Yeah there's no wonder I rarely ever fail a test,"

"Hey, I want the best for you and it doesn't hurt to have a navy father,"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it's because of you being a SEAL and stuff that I rarely fail a test. Besides it's cool to have a bad-ass parents,"

"Okay. I'm going to pretend you didn't curse and your not going to curse again. Anyways, I decided I'd graduate early so I could enlist at 17. The earlier, the better, was what I believed. I worked hard, pushed myself, and didn't give up. So by June, I was part of the graduating class of '92 then my dad shipped me and your Aunt Mary off to the mainland. Your aunt Mary stayed with some of grandma's sisters and I went with Uncle Joe,"

"So then what happened?"

"I got enlisted in the navy. Then I applied to the Naval Academy in Annapolis-"

"Where's that?"

"Maryland. Can you hold off the questions till the end?,"

"Okay continue,"

"I began my training at the Naval academy and graduated. From there I spent five years in Naval Intelligence then I did my training in BUD/S which was a very long. After I spent 6 years as a Navy Seal. I became Lieutenant and did some missions. When my father was murdered, I switched my status to Inactive duty to return to Hawaii to find the man who killed my father. Though I was surprised when I found out that your mother was in the HPD academy and was here on the island with you. I thought that by then she had moved to the mainland with you or something,"

"Now you may ask questions," Steve motioned for her to talk.

"Wait so what does Inactive duty mean?"

"It means I don't have any obligated duty unless my unit is mobilized or I'm called to active duty. I still have to go back to do training and my duties at the Naval Reserves but other then that I'm in inactive duty,"

"Wow. That's cool. Wait when did you meet mom?"

"While I was in the Naval Academy,"

"That's cool. Was it hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was it hard to juggle those two things?"

Steve nodded clasping his hands together, "It was. I had a duty to be a father but I also had a duty to complete what I started,"

"If you could turn back time would not sleep with mom?"

"I wouldn't change a single thing. I have a hard time expressing my feelings but I'm going to try. You may have been the result of a one-night stand but you were the best thing that happened to me. I didn't know the true meaning of fear until I held you in my arms and looked at you. In that moment I realized I now had a human being that was a part of me and was depending on me to create a pathway in this world. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. It's a feeling that you can only get when you become a parent. It was a good feeling though. So I don't regret anything. I don't regret sleeping with your mom and I don't regret having you in my life. Your my daughter and I will _always _love you.,"

Mackenzie's eyes filled with tears, "I love you too and that was a good speech for someone who doesn't do heart-felt stuff,"

Steve chuckled, "Yeah the navy changes some people,"

"Yeah,"

"Your never going to leave right? Promise me you won't leave," Mackenzie looked at Steve with worry in her eyes as he looked away.

"I can't promise you anything right now because I'm dealing with HPD on my back about your case and the governor asking more questions then I have the answers for. I can only promise you that I won't run from my problems,"

"Okay,"

"Well, I'll go talk to the doctor about removing you from the psych ward and place you back to a normal room then I need to go back to HQ,"

Mackenzie nodded before Steve kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay. Bye dad," Mackenzie called out as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Kono slammed on the breaks of her car in front of HQ, all she could think was what was she going to say to Lori. She stormed into HQ, and immediately tapped on Lori's shoulder. She turned and Kono raised her hand and slapped her.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" Kono yelled. Danny and Chin hearing the commotion walked out of their offices.

"How dare you slap me?" Lori yelled, holding the cheek.

"That's what you get for messing with my family!" Kono hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that your the reason that my daughter was placed in the psych ward! You filled her mind with lies and she had a breakdown!" Kono yelled.

"What?" Danny exclaimed. Chin crossed his arms and they looked at Lori, watching her. The two knew that this was Kono's fight and getting into it was not their place.

"What the hell did the brat tell you?" Lori hissed and Kono wanted nothing more then to slap her.

Kono quickly retold what Mackenzie had told her and Lori began laughing.

"Your little daughter lied to you Kono. She over-exaggerated everything I said. I told her the simple truth. I don't know how she interpreted what I said but I'm pretty sure she lied to your face,"

"Nurses saw you leave just as Mackenzie was screaming,"

"And? She needed to hear the truth but she still over-exaggerated what I said,"

"Whatever 'truth' you said was lies,"

"I didn't lie. I told her the truth Kono. The damn truth about her life. I just didn't say everything she told you I said,"

"Fine, tell me what you told her,"

"I told her that she was a mistake, and that she was going to be sent to the mainland because she's trouble. Along with a few other things but I never told her no one loved her and nor did I ever tell her that she was going to be ignored if Steve left you,"

"Even if you didn't say everything she told me you said your still a bitch. You wanted to hurt Mackenzie and you did that by traumatizing her,"

"I didn't traumatize her, I helped her realize certain things,"

"Realize what?"

"Realize that in this world, she's an outsider. Steve doesn't need a daughter. He never did. If it weren't for you and Mackenzie, then he could do whatever he wants. He's tied down to you and Mackenzie. Have you ever thought that maybe he wants to do something else besides Five-0?,"

"Everything your saying is pure lies. Steve can still do whatever he wants and he knows it. He also knows that I support him in his decisions. Your just trying to take away Steve from her. He's her father and despite whatever you say he would leave us,"

"He left you once Kono. What stops him from leaving you again? Is that the fact that Chin is your cousin? Or maybe he doesn't want his reputation to be tarnished because of you and Mackenzie?"

"He's not the same man that left us when she was younger. He's changed for the better. He loves me and he loves Mackenzie. Those two things are facts,"

"What makes you so special? Your just simple and plain. I'm excellent and compelling. Mackenzie was a mistake and that's also a fact that even you cannot deny"

"You may be all that but the difference between us is that I strive on helping others while you strive on getting ahead in life. Yes Mackenzie was unplanned but she was the best unplanned mistake of my life. She was the push that I needed to get further in life and provide her with a better life,"

"Oh please. I care but in my future with Steve, you and Mackenzie don't exist. She's off in boarding school and your in the other side of Hawaii," Lori glared.

"Mackenzie was never a mistake," Steve said as he stormed into HQ. Lori glanced at him as he wrapped an arm around Kono's waist and kissing her cheek before looking at Chin and Danny who were giving him the thumbs up while eating popcorn.

"Chin, I need to see you in my office now," Steve ordered before going towards his office with Chin following close behind.

"This is your fault," Lori crossed her arms, upset.

"This is not my fault. It's yours for interfering into my relationship with Steve and his relationship with his daughter," Kono snapped walking closer to Lori. Danny immediately went between the two to stop them from fighting.

"Ladies, let's not play the blame game now. Besides we all know who's to blame for this happening," Danny looked at Lori as he spoke the last few words.

"Your on her side?" Lori asked.

"Yes I am,"

"I thought we had something like a close friendship,"

"Babe, we never had a 'close friendship'. By the way don't mess with my wife okay? I don't appreciate someone questioning her parenting when clearly you do not have kids so you shouldn't be talking smack to my wife," Danny glared and Lori huffed.

"Danny, Steve wants to talk to you as well," Chin said as he walked out of his Steve's office. Danny nodded and whispered to Chin before leaving.

"Be careful. These two are ready to fight it out," He whispered. Chin nodded and placed himself between them, watching them closely.

_Minutes Later.._

Danny walked out of Steve's office giving Kono a look in which she replied with a nod. Seconds later Steve walked out of his office a and pointed his finger at Lori, "I want to see you in my office _now_," Steve said through gritted teeth.

Steve and Kono exchanged looks before he nodded and headed for his office once again, Lori in tow.

"Oh Blondie is in trouble now. I'm going to tell Rach about this," Danny grinned as he took out his phone.

* * *

><p>"I don't tolerate the fact that you go to traumatizing my own daughter to try to 'win' me. I'm not a prize or an award, Ms. Weston. You and I had an relationship but that relationship is over, done, dead," Steve began as he paced his office with his hands clasped behind him as Lori sat in one of the chairs in front of desk. He had shut the blinds to avoid a crowd.<p>

She stood up her eyes following Steve as he paced, "I never traumatized her!" She defended herself.

He abruptly stopped, "Detective Williams and Detective Kelly both heard _you _tell Officer Kalakaua that you told Mackenzie that she was 'an outsider' and that 'she's going to be sent to the mainland because she's trouble',"

"Steve, I never said that," she lied.

"Are you accusing Detective Williams and Detective Kelly of _lying _about the truth?"

"Yes-No, I mean I-I Don't know," Lori stuttered. She knew if she told Steve the truth, he'd never forgive her but if she lied then she would get herself in more trouble.

"I know the truth Ms. Weston,"

"You do?" She asked.

"If I need to remind you I listened to you tell Officer Kalakaua 'I care but in my future with Steve, you and Mackenzie don't exist. She's off in boarding school and your in the other side of Hawaii'. I know Detective Williams and Detective Kelly very well and I know they wouldn't lie to me but you on the other hand would,"

"Steve I-"

He placed a hand to stop her, "Stop. You need to understand that I have a daughter. She is my daughter and she will never be sent away intentionally unless it will help her. You believe your doing me some sort of favor if we get back together and she gets sent away. Your not. Instead your causing me to _hate _you more and more by each-day,"

"That's not true. You love me,"

"No I don't. I love Kono. That's who I love. I don't love you Lori and you can't force me to,"

"Steve, she hurt you,"

"When did she hurt me? I was the one who hurt her and Mackenzie,"

"She kept you from Mackenzie. You barely saw her,"

"I'm not going to fight with you over something that includes me and Kono. What concerns Mackenzie is of me and Kono's concern _only_,"

"Steve please. Give us a another shot," Lori pleaded.

"No. I am happy being with Kono. She makes me happy. I love waking up next to her. I love having breakfast with her and Mackenzie. I love having a family,"

"_I _can be your family,"

"Don't take this the wrong way but that's not enough. I have a family Lori. Five-0, Kono, and Mackenzie are my family. You are not my family. You are my friend,"

"Don't do this to us," She pleaded grabbing onto his arm. Lori knew that she had to fight for him. He was hers.

"There is no us. There never was," Steve said prying her hand off his arm.

"Steve," she cried as fell to the floor. She wasn't usually this unprofessional but she was willing to do anything to save her relationship, even bring out the waterworks.

"Now you can continue being part of the task-force but we will remain completely professional. I don't want feelings and emotions to place this task-force in danger," Steve said, unfazed by her tears. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her especially after everything that had done.

"Are you really going to throw away everything we have?" Lori asked from her place on the ground.

"What do we have?"

Lori replied with silence as she wasn't sure what they had. She couldn't answer because in her mind, if she answered incorrectly she'd lose Steve forever.

"I'm going to admit something that your not going to like but I have to tell you because it's the truth and you need to hear the truth,"

"What is it?"

"You were a rebound to me. When Kono and I broke off, you became my rebound, a distraction. I'm sorry about that,"

"Your lying,"

"No. I'm not. You deserve better then me and I hope you will find a way to move on like I have,"

"Being in a relationship with your ex is not moving on Steve!" Lori snapped as she got up from the floor.

"Who I date is none of your concern. I'm giving you a choice Ms. Weston. You can continue being on this task-force and treat everyone with respect or you can resign. I'm giving you 48 hours to decide or I will have the governor decide for you," Steve said, his voice emotionless.

Lori said nothing as she left his office, her head hanging low.

* * *

><p>Steve sat down in his chair as Kono entered, knocking on the door softly to notify him of her presence.<p>

He looked up as she turned the corner and turned the chair to face her.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm stressed," He answered as he dropped his hand and began to rub his neck.

"Want me to massage your shoulders?"

"Yes. That would be great," Steve leaned against the chair as Kono moved to the back his chair and began to massage his shoulders.

"The governor wants answers to why Five-0 took Mackenzie's,"

"He'll understand the circumstances. He's a father after all,"

"I can only hope so. HPD is on my back about it too and Lori may return to Five-0," Steve finished and suddenly Kono stopped. He turned his head to look at her.

"what's wrong?"

"She's returning to Five-0?"

"I said she may. I gave her an option. To return to Five-0 and keep our relationship professional or to resign from Five-0,"

"Oh okay," Kono said as she began to massage his shoulders again.

"Your hands are very good at massaging. You could be a massagist," Steve said as he relaxed.

"Yes but I did then I would be massaging other men and-"

"I would most likely kick their asses," Steve grinned.

"Yes and I don't want to have to bail you out of jail," She noted. He grabbed her hand and turned her so she was in front of him.

"Come on sit,"

"On you?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? Your my girlfriend," Steve asked, crossing his arms.

She sat on his lap and he quickly wrapped his arms around her before placing kisses on up her neck.

"Steve, not here," she whined, giggling.

"I love you," Steve said as he turned her around to place a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too," Kono kissed him before grabbing his phone.

"What are-"

"Smile!" she said as she took a picture.

"A picture?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"I need a new facebook profile picture," she flashed him a smile.

"Oh. Then let's do this right," He said.

"Rachel!" Kono called out as she walked past the office. She poked her head in, raising an eyebrow at the position.

"Yes?"

"Can do us a small favor?" Kono asked holding out Steve's I-phone.

"Ah. Okay,"

Steve quickly pulled her in for a kiss before Rachel snapped the photo.

"Aw you guys look so adorable! Facebook profile picture!" Rachel smiled, handing Kono the phone back.

"Don't you agree Steve?" Kono asked. He nodded before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!<strong>

**So Mackenzie wasn't telling the entire truth about what Lori said. Some of what Lori said, was just in Mackenzie's imagination. Mackenzie is a little dramatic and over-exaggerated what she really said.**

**So who caught the NIKITA sentence during Steve and Lori fight in his office? Hint: It's two sentences and Lori is the first one to say the first sentence then Steve says the second one.**

**I may rewrite this chapter since I feel like it's not my best work and with everything that's going around me(my mom being sick mainly being the worry), I'm not exactly in the right-mind frame when I'm writing.**

**Forgive me if it's over-dramatic, it's just I tend to do that whenever I'm stressed or worried. If you guys don't like the chapter, I'll rewrite it when I'm in the right mind frame. I wrote most of it before Saturday(that's when my mom was taken to the ER) and then I've been finishing it up slowly whenever I get the chance to.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music, Crowen,**

**Nina**


	13. Community Service, Therapy, and Yelling

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait but a lot had to be added in this chapter!**

**So hopefully it was worth waiting for it.**

**It's not beta'd and I didn't have the time to go through and do grammar checks, only spelling. Sorry guys but I have some stuff due tomorrow and I have to read "Romeo and Juliet" which I really don't like. I went to the book store just to buy the version that is in modern day language that way I can do the homework required.**

**Anyways ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine. I only own Mackenzie.**

* * *

><p>Mackenzie's POV<p>

What they say about community service is true. It freaking sucks. Especially when your doing it with a group of true criminals who keep talking about you. It's scary in my opinion. I mean these people can hurt you but luckily an officer is nearby and I'm a McGarrett.

_"That's Steve McGarrett's daughter,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"I heard goody two-shoes over there crashed a car with the blonde girl one of Five-0,"_

_"Her daddy was dating her mommy so when Lori, the blonde, returned, Ms. Goody felt threatened and she got pissed off so she tried to kill her,"_

_"That's first degree murder. Guess Daddy McG raised a criminal,"_

_"Imagine McG's rep now. It's practically tarnished because of his daughter,"_

_"And he's a navy SEAL,"_

_"You know what they say about mistakes?"_

_"End them before they end you,"_

_"Guess McG wasn't thinking about what a simple biological daughter could to his rep,"_

_"I heard that Daddy McG talked the governor, HPD, and the GF out of pressing attempted murder charges on her,"_

_"I drove drunk and high and I'm serving a year in juvy while McG's daughter over there is simply doing community service,"_

_"Well when you have a father who's a SEAL and head of a task-force, you get perks. I bet if she had killed Lori then her daddy would have been able to lower the charges to a day of jail,"_

_"Poor Ms. Spoiled! Wearing an orange jumpsuit must be torture!"_

_"I heard one of the parole officers say that she was going to do community service and take Driver's ED classes as her punishments,"_

_"Pssh, that's nothing against what I got for stealing a car!"_

Like my dad, I have a temper so I quickly turned around to snap at them.

"I'm not deaf. Why don't you just say it to my face then we'll talk? Huh? I like a good fight," I challenged. I glared before continuing to pick up trash.

I had to admit though, the orange jumpsuit was fashion no-no. It was bright orange and I was wearing these ugly white shoes. Now I'm not one to complain about clothes because I usually just wearing a blouse with shorts or skinny jeans but damn this jumpsuit is so ugly and ITCHY that I just want to rip it off.

Even though I'm not going to jail, I'm being treated like a criminal. I swear, HPD has forgotten who my father is.

Maybe I should mention to my dad about it, so he can have a little chat with HPD about how to treat me.

Anyways just trying going to the bathroom in this jumpsuit. Not the easiest thing.

What really sucks is that I cant pick up trash and use my phone. My dad has the phone so I just have the annoying real criminals and nature to talk to, which I would talk to nature because it can keep secrets but I don't want people to think I'm also crazy.

Then again, I'm practically a loner since my social life is dead and gone.

No cheer-leading, no hanging out, no nothing.

I guess I could read that book "Romeo and Juliet" for English and "Macbeth".

Yeah I have a tendency to just quickly skim through the books to find the information I need for an assignment.

It's Monday and it's sunny. Like always. Not that I'm complaining. I like the sun and Hawaii.

I've been doing this for nearly two hours.

"We're done for the day!" I hear the officer yell at us. I quickly closed the bag I had used and placed it in the dump that the officer told us to put it in before heading towards the changing rooms.

I silently groaned knowing my parents would be picking me up so we could see our newest family therapist.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

"Hi Sweetie," Kono greeted as Mackenzie put her seat-belt on.

"Hey,"

"How was community service?" Steve asked as he got into the highway.

"Boring. I nearly got into a fight with one of the groupies there. Can you talk to HPD? They are treating me like a criminal," Mackenzie crossed her arms leaning farther into the seat of Steve's truck.

"A fight?" Kono asked.

"HPD is treating you like they would treat anyone. Just because I'm your father, doesn't mean you get special treatment. Now to that fight, you need to control yourself Mackenzie because I can't fix everything. There's only so much that I can do and you are pushing the limits," Steve said as he pulled into the parking lot of the building.

"Whatever,"

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Kristina Hunt," Kristina introduced herself as Steve along with Kono and Mackenzie stood up.<p>

"I'm Steve McGarrett," Steve said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kono Kalakaua," Kono smiled at the older lady as she shook her hand.

"And this is our daughter Mackenzie," Steve finished.

"Hey," Mackenzie greeted.

"I'm glad to meet you all, including you Lieutenant,"

"I prefer Steve,"

"Okay well come with me and we can go to my office where we can start our session," Kristina said before walking towards a door and opening it.

* * *

><p>"I like to work, slightly different. We will start from the past such like how you two met and how Mackenzie came to be. It's better that way we can get to the root of each problem," Kristina explained receiving nods from all three.<p>

"Let's start from the beginning. How did you two meet?" Kristina asked as she grabbed a notepad and pen from the coffee table in the middle of the room. Steve and Kono glanced at each-other, trying to figure out which one would start.

"We met at a bar when I was 22 and she was 20. I was in the naval academy during that time. We had a couple of drinks, and we had a one-night stand,"

"I ended up pregnant so I tracked him down and told him. I wasn't going to just going to let my child think that her father didn't know of her so I decided I'd find him and have him decide whether he wanted to be in her life or not,"

"I was told I had a visitor so I went and I saw her. I was shocked to say the least. She told she was pregnant and that really shocked me. I told her I would be there for her and my unborn child. We found a place, moved in, and I dealt with her needs. I stayed with her and Mackenzie until she was maybe four or five years old and I left then,"

"Why?" Kristina asked, writing down on her pad.

"I was scared. She was growing up and I was afraid I wouldn't make a good father,"

"Was that the reason you left?"

"Part of it. The other part was my job and career. It was hard juggling my duty to be a father and the other being my career. If I wasn't doing one thing I was doing the other. It was stressful and I decided I would leave to get to my goals,"

"Do you regret your decisions?"

"If I hadn't then I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't be a Navy SEAL and nor would I have Five-0 as my task-force and Ohana. But If I had stayed I wouldn't have missed so much of Mackenzie's life and we wouldn't be here today seeing you. Though I learned that either way I would have missed a lot of her childhood life. I've been on missions that took weeks to do with no communication with the outside world. My time with the SEALS taught me a lot about life. One of those being that your enemies will go after those you care most about. I'm thankful I didn't stay because if I had, I would have placed Mackenzie and Kono in a lot of danger. By leaving, I made their lives safer. I do regret leaving but I don't regret making their lives safer to live. I don't think I could live with myself knowing they were in danger because of me. The answer to your question is yes and no. Yes I regret not telling Kono straight up that I was leaving and leaving my daughter but I don't regret making their lives safer and easier to live," Steve finished. Kristina nodded before turning towards Kono.

"What about you Kono? How did you feel when he left?"

"When I woke up the next morning and found a note on the kitchen counter, I was shocked. I was angry and upset... I had a lot of emotions on that day. I had lived with him in the mainland and all of sudden he disappears with only a note to tell me he wasn't coming back. I didn't stay there in the states. I had given up nearly my entire life for him and all of a sudden he just left. I wasn't going to stay there. So I immediately packed up my life and moved back to Hawaii,"

"did you ever forgive him?" Kristina asked. Kono silently nodded.

"After a few years and some research I came to the conclusion, he left to protect us. I forgave him even though I thought it was selfish of him to leave the way he did but he wanted to do other things in life and he did,"

"How did you two reconnect?" Kristina asked.  
><em><br>Flashback_

_"That's your cousin?" Danny asked watching Kono surf._

_"Choose your next words carefully,"_

_"Both of you," Chin warned._

_"She's very talented," Danny commented._

_"oh she's off the charts. Spent 3 years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated. She went off to the mainland to celebrate graduating, came back, just to go back to the mainland for some reason. Didn't see her for nearly 5 years and when she came back she came with a kid. Had to re-invent herself since she was a mother and decided to wear a badge. Graduates from the police academy in a week. Unfortunately she's family which means HPD will never take her seriously,"_

_The three watched as tourist dropped in her wave. Steve chuckled, proud of the mother of his child._

_"Ow," Chin winced watching her fall._

_Danny raised his eyebrows as she got out of the water._

_"You sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience," Steve said. He didn't want to place her in any unwanted danger and plus she wasn't even out of the academy yet. He had struggled not to come back to see them in the few years he was gone._

_"Ho brah," Kono said before punching the man to the ground._

_Danny and Chin laughed while Steve pulled his aviators down a bit, a little surprised but happy._

_"Think twice next time you want drop in someones wave," Kono hissed before beginning to walk up the shore._

_"Cousin!" Kono called out, a smile breaking out._

_"You had it water-woman! Double overhead" Chin said as he hugged her._

_"Waves first good pipe of the season," She pulled back._

_"Tourists whatcha gonna do?"_

_Kono looked at Steve, trying to figure out where she had seen this man from. The aviators hid his eyes but she definitely knew she knew this guy from somewhere. Her questions were answered when Chin introduced him and the other._

_"Kono meet Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams," Chin introduced._

_"Nice right cross," Steve complimented, his aviators hiding his eyes, as they shook hands._

_"Nah man, that was a love tap" She winked at him._

_Kono shook Danny's hand as Steve and Chin watched closely, "Hi" Danny greeted, not letting go of her hand._

_"That's good Brah," Chin interrupted._

_"Sure" Danny smiled. Kono turned back to Steve._

_"It's been a long time," Kono said._

_"I know. I'm sorry,"_

_"I forgave you a long time ago," and with that Steve wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She inhaled his familiar scent that she'd missed while he buried his face into her neck, inhaling the strawberry vanilla shampoo._

_"I'm glad to see your still alive but I'm contemplating kicking your ass for leaving. When did you get back?," Kono asked once they pulled back._

_"Yesterday. I didn't know you were still on the island,"_

_"I moved back here to be surrounded by my family and why would I leave this island?,"_

_"Well, you failed to mention Chin is your cousin,"_

_"I didn't even know you knew him,"_

_"True,"_

_Danny moved his index finger between the two, "You two know each-other?"_

_"Oh yeah. We have a kid together," Steve answered nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

_Danny suddenly started choking, "What? Kid? You got a kid? Since when? You never mentioned it while we were talking in the car!" He choked out. He looked between them trying to figure out how they ended up with a kid together. It seemed unlikely since Steve was an animal and Kono looked more like gentle but bad-ass._

_Kono smiled and nodded._

_"You never told me he was Mackenzie's dad," Chin said his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. He was starting to question whether he should punch Steve for leaving them or to be glad to see his cousin happy._

_"You never asked," Kono shrugged._

_"so your cousin tells us your graduating from the police academy next week. How'd you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?" He gave her a slight smile._

_"I'm listening," She smiled back._

_End of flashback_

"So that's how we reconnected," Steve finished.

"Interesting," Kristina nodded turning towards Mackenzie.

"How did you feel to have your father back in your life?"

"Well I finally knew who he was. I mean people had always told me about him and Grandpa McGarrett told me about him and showed me pictures. I heard stuff about him occasionally but when he returned, people uh really talked. I Don't know how I felt. It was a strange feeling to finally have a dad. I mean I had pictures of us when I was like 4 but that's it. I didn't know what to do because he was practically a stranger to me. I had spent my childhood without a dad in the picture, just stories and some photos. I had Grandpa McGarrett and mom and her family but I didn't have a father figure. When he appeared, people suddenly had more respect for me because of who he was. 'Steve McGarrett is your father? No wonder your last name is McGarrett' and I also made some enemies because of the people he arrested. It was weird, suddenly being popular in school for being his daughter," Mackenzie shrugged.

"Okay,"

"I had always been a semi-quiet person. I mean I spoke up and stood my ground but usually I was ignored by the popular people and stuff but when news that I was Steve McGarrett's daughter and Five-0 was a new task-force that could do whatever they wanted, I was suddenly popular. People who treated me like crap, looked at me like they were scared of me. Teachers who showed barely any respect for me, suddenly treated me like I was someone important. It was cool and creepy because all of that was just because he," She pointed her finger at Steve, "is my father"

"So it was a new experience?" Kristina wrote down some notes.

"I guess," Mackenzie shrugged.

"Yes or no?" Kristina pressed.

"Yes it was a new experience,"

"Mackenzie, I need to ask you to please leave that way I can speak to your parents alone?" she asked.

Mackenzie stood up, "Okay," and with that left the room.

"Okay. How did you two end up together?"

"Well I was part of his task-force and he was the father of my child," She began.

"I asked her out after on a date after a successful case,"

"It was out of nowhere. I mean I didn't expect him to ask me out. I mean I liked him but he was my boss so of course I was shocked," She exclaimed.

"What happened from there?"

"He began to take me out whenever we could. He took me to the shooting range and surfing. He's not exactly 'traditional'," she said.

"You weren't complaining. If you wanted me to be traditional I would have been traditional if that's what you wanted," Steve interjected.

"I'm not complaining! We had sex and had a kid before wedlock. We're everything but traditional," Kono pointed out.

"You have to admit, you had a great time shooting targets,"

"My favorite part was beating your records," she winked at him.

"And my favorite part was being your teacher," He grinned looking at her.

Steve turned back to Kristina, "We moved in together after a month or so,"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because well it made sense to. Mackenzie wasn't enjoying have to live in separate homes even though we were together and neither of us were enjoying have to pick her up from the others house,"

"So we moved in together and lived in domestic bliss until,"

"Until?"

"I was getting too deep in an investigation I was doing. As you probably know I was accused of murdering the governor,"

"I was then accused of stealing money from the forger locker,"

"CPS took Mackenzie away from us when I was placed in prison and she was awaiting news of what was going to happen to her," Steve began.

"By my understanding she was placed in foster care temporarily until CPS and IA and HPD concluded their investigation," Kono added.

"What happened between you two during that time?"

They looked at each-other trying to figure out the answer until Steve finally tore his eyes away from her to answer the question.

"We continued our relationship,"

"No, Steve our relationship ended when you forgot I was even in your damn life!" She hissed, standing up.

"Calm down," Kristina motioned for her to sit down before scribbling down some notes.

"You were the one working for IA! You were the one that was working with Delano! You were the one hanging out with his crew without telling me anything! What did you expect me to think? Huh?" He growled, his voice raising as he spoke.

"I would think you would have a little trust in me! Did you really think I would betray you like that?" She snapped.

"Maybe you would betray me! I left you and Mackenzie for nearly half a decade. Maybe working with Delano while I was fighting off IA would be a great way to stab me for everything I've done to you," He suggested, his voice getting angry and angry by the second.

"I can't believe you would think of me that low! If I still had a grudge against you for leaving me and Mackenzie I would have done something the _moment _I saw your face on the beach. I wouldn't wait till something that bad as IA on both our backs to get revenge!" Kono yelled.

The therapist watched with careful eyes as they argued.

"You worked with Delano and Fryer! And you didn't even tell me! You could have told me!" Steve threw back.

"I did it to protect you! He was threatening with go after the rest of Five-0! I did everything to make sure Five-0 remained as clean as possible! If at any moment I told you what was going on you would have ruined the investigation and my cover! I couldn't afford it and nor could Fryer!"

"You placed Mackenzie in danger by going undercover to work with Frank Delano," Steve said crossing his arms.

"I didn't place her in danger. Why is everything suddenly my fault? Huh? If I recall, you never once came to see how I was doing and you had Lori arrest me! You had her arrest me! You didn't even have the guts to arrest me yourself!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for having her arrest you! I'm sorry for thinking that you were a dirty cop!"

"You know what really hurt?" She asked, her voice turning soft as tears began to fill her eyes.

"The fact that you interrogated me like I was some criminal. At that moment I didn't feel like your ex-girlfriend or ex-partner, I felt like a criminal. You, yelling at me was the worst thing I experienced. I was no longer your friend or anything, I was just another dirty cop in your mind. I felt like you had no trust in me. What was worse was that after everything with IA, you just forgot about it. It was like as my feelings didn't matter. You and Danny just forgot about it and moved on. You had a replacement already when I came back. Lori, was my replacement and you didn't care about me until I got under your radar. If it wasn't that I got involved with Delano, you wouldn't have asked about me nor tried to get in touch with me. Don't even try to deny it Steve. You know it. Mackenzie was the only thing tying us together and if it wasn't for her, I would have left this island the moment I got cleared," Her voice began to tremble and she quickly wiped the tears coming out from her eyes. Steve stood up from his chair and knelt with one leg in front of Kono taking her trembling hand in his.

"Look at me," He pleaded softly and he waited until her eyes met his before continuing, "Your right. I did act like that towards you and I'm sorry for that. I won't ever be able to make up how sorry I am for what I did to you when IA was investigating you. If I had just tried harder to protect you and ask you how you were, then Fryer wouldn't have gotten his hands on you and wouldn't have used you as bait. I'm also sorry for just forgetting that you were still someone in my life. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had been replaced. I'm sorry for every single bad thing I've done to you. I love you so much and I should have reminded you even if we weren't on good terms," He finished, wiping a tear from her eyes with his thumb.

Kristina smiled at herself before scribbling down a few more notes.

She quickly fell into his arms and he hugged her, stroking her hair and whispering things in her ear, "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He whispered.

Kristina waited a few minutes before interrupting the moment as she stood up.

"Okay. I think that is enough for today. For this week I want you to work on being more open with each-other and talking about things that were left unsaid. Bottling things up for a long period of time is not good and when those things are finally said, it's anger that it comes out in. For Mackenzie, I want you two to talk her about how she felt during the separation. How I see it, lack of stability definitely plays a part in her actions," Kristina Hunt finished.

"Don't hesitate to call if anything comes up," She gave them a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**So we finally see Steve, Kono, and Mackenzie in therapy. Like you guys saw, Kono hid a lot of anger and frustration and sadness towards Steve(including Danny) for what happened with IA and that came out in therapy. For Steve, he never thought of what she was feeling after IA. I mean in his eyes, she didn't want to talk about it so he just pushed the issue towards the back of his head and he saw today, that by not talking about it, Kono just bottled it up.**

**Also hopefully you guys understand, Steve leaving was both good and bad for Mackenzie and Kono.**

**Hopefully you guys didn't think it was too OOC but this is fanfiction.**

**Anyways, drop in a review and tell me what you think!**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen, Slexie, & other stuff,**

**Nina**


	14. Therapy, Flashbacks, and Sick

**Hey guys.**

**Anyone see the Greys Anatomy Finale? I cried so much. Can't believe Shonda did what she did. And the Hawaii Five-0 finale? Oh my gosh! **SPOILER** **SPOILER** I can't believe we have to wait all summer to find out if Kono lives! She better not die. Kono is awesome and if she dies, no more Steve/Kono scenes. :(**

**Anyways here's the chapter! Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Let's start with your parents separation. How did you feel when it happened?"<p>

"Well when I was returned to them, they were okay. I mean they weren't happy but they weren't unhappy with each-other. Some nights they would sleep in separate rooms and some they would sleep in the same room. I would go to bed and hear them argue a lot. A lot had to do with the fact that my dad allowed the governor to replace her with Lori. They would argue about Lori and how my dad had feelings for her and stuff. They argued about little things till like 1am. She wasn't happy about Lori being on the team. She felt betrayed by Five-0 and I think that really was a part of why she left Five-0. Whenever I was in the same room as my parents, there was tension. The tension was so thick you could cut with a knife. It got worse by each day. It never got violent though. It was just yelling and screaming at each-other,"

_Flashback_

_"I'm tired of this Steve. I'm tired of fighting with you," Kono said as she paced the room. Mackenzie was suppose to be at school but had decided to skip it and had stayed home. Neither Steve or Kono knew she hadn't gone to school._

_"Do you think I enjoy us fighting? I don't and believe me I am tired of all of this as well," Steve interjected._

_"Mackenzie can't live in this kind of life. She doesn't deserve it," Kono began._

_"I know and I can't have my daughter live each day watching her parents tear at each-others throats whenever they can,"_

_"So it's over?"_

_"I guess it is. I don't know what else to do to save this relationship,"_

_"You could stop having feelings for Lori,"_

_"For fuck's sake I don't have feelings for her! I mean I like her like a team member but I don't have feelings for her" Steve raised his voice._

_"Everyone knows it! Everyone sees how you look at her. You choose her to go with you to places while I'm left on the side. Now instead of me with you, it's her! You have been her over me since you two became buddies! Don't even LIE because everyone knows you do! And I can't live like that! I can't live with you knowing your not fully committed! I can't be in a relationship with a man who also has feelings for someone else! I can't!" She yelled._

_"I've been showing her around Kono! I'm her boss, I'm suppose to teach her how things at Five-0 work! What do you expect me to do huh? Just let her learn herself?"_

_"Yeah! She's from homeland! That or Chin or Danny could teach her! Oh yeah, so drinks at a bar instead of being at home with your family include teaching her?" She hissed._

_"It was one time! One time Kono! Yes she's from homeland but Five-0 isn't Homeland Security! Chin and Danny are teammates and if you haven't noticed, they don't exactly like her!"_

_"It was twice and Fiona saw you all happy, cheery at the bar! Like you were having the time of your life drinking with her while I stayed at home, thinking you were still at the office finishing paperwork!"_

_"I didn't lie to you! I told I was doing paperwork and I did! Lori simply invited me to go to the bar with her after! All Fiona saw two teammates drinking some beer! That's all! Yes you and Mackenzie are my family but I deserve to be able to go out with my friends or teammates once in a while!"_

_"I understand! But you could have called to tell me you were done and that you were going to go out with Lori to a bar! Well Fiona sent me a photo and believe me Steve, you looked like you were having the time of your life with her! Fiona even told me she saw you two flirting!" Kono exclaimed._

_"Will you stop acting like a jealous girlfriend? I have no obligation to tell you where I am or who I am with. I don't care what Fiona saw, told you, or sent you. There's a difference between talking with your teammate about a successful case and flirting. Maybe the beer made me a little lose and maybe I did flirt a little but most of the conversation was just plain talking!"_

_"I have the right to!" she threw her hands up in the air, "Okay Steve. Since you don't seem to care about our relationship, then lets end it while we can still be in the same room together!" She hissed, instantly regretting her words._

_"Okay. Let's do that. Let's end this once and for all. I'm tired, your tired, this relationship has nothing left,"_

_"Fine! I'm going to pack up my stuff and leave!"_

_"Fine!" Steve replied._

_-End of Flashback_

"And that's how they ended their relationship. My parents met with lawyers a week later to get a custody agreement done,"

"Wow. Sounds like something you didn't enjoy seeing. What was the custody agreement?,"

"Yes. They didn't notice I was there until I came down the stairs while my mom was leaving. The custody agreement stated I would stay with my mom on the weekdays and my dad on the weekends. In the agreement, it was included that if either parent is busy like my mom then I can stay with my dad as long as she notified,"

"Okay. That's sounds reasonable agreement. What about Five-0? What did your mom do?"

"The next morning after the fight she sent in her letter of resignation and never came stepped foot in Five-0 until," Mackenzie stopped.

"Until what?"

"Wo Fat kidnapped me. When he kidnapped me my mom was hysterical. HPD called my dad to tell him because my mom wasn't able to speak. They were both angry and out for blood but she worked with them to find me," Mackenzie explained.

"Okay,"

"But I Don't want to talk about that," Mackenzie told her.

Dr. Hunt nodded before motioning for her to continue.

"The only other time she stepped foot in Five-0 HQ was about a week and a half after my rescue. My parents had argued the night before through voice-mail and my mom was upset. I was in my Uncle Danny's office doing my HW when a Uncle Chin came in with some mail,"

_Flashback _

_"Hey Steve!You got some mail!" Chin said as he entered Steve's office, waving a large envelope. Chin handed it to him as he turned the corner of his desk and he quickly ripped it open as Chin left._

_He looked down at the paper..._

_**Superior Court Of Hawaii**_

_In Re: Petition to modify custody order_

Petitioner,

_**K. Kalakaua**_

And

Respondent,

_**S. McGarrett**_

_[__**X**__] This is a petition to modify custody order to changed circumstances_

_[**X**] This is a petition to the court for an order modifying the prior custody order/decree/parenting plan/residential schedule/changed circumstance, which is filed with this petition. Petitioner declares that there is adequate cause for hearing the petition for modification._

Child's Name: Parent's name: Parent's name:

M. McGarrett K. Kalakaua S. McGarrett

_Steve quickly slammed the papers down on his desk._

_"Damn it Kono!" He yelled before placing his hand on his forehead. Mackenzie quickly turned off her music seeing her father shout._

_He turned and grabbed the office phone, punching in Kono's number, "Kono it's Steve, we need to talk. Come to Five-0 or I'll have an officer come get you from wherever you are," Steve snarled into the phone before slamming down the phone on the receiver. He walked back to his desk and sat down, sighing as he leaned back._

_"What's with the aneurysm face?" Danny asked coming into his office, Chin in the doorway._

_Steve motioned to the papers in front of his desk with his head and Danny quickly picked them up, reading._

_"She's threatening to take her away from you. What are you doing to do?" Danny asked as Chin crossed the room to look at the papers_

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Steve answered, sighing deeply._

_"Want any help?" Chin asked._

_"No. I need to think about this alone,"_

_"Okay. If you need anything we're here for you bro," Danny said before leaving with Chin._

_-End of Flashback_

"Okay. So your mom filed for a change in custody agreement?"

"Yup. Just like my Aunt Rachel did when she was going to move from New Jersey to Hawaii,"

"Okay. Continue," Dr. Hunt said as she took some more notes.

_Flashback_

_"What do you want?" Kono asked as she entered Steve's office._

_He stood up, the custody papers in one hand, "You filed for custody agreement change. According to the custody papers, your moving to Florida and you want the custody agreement to change,"_

_"Yeah. I'm leaving the island with Mackenzie. Florida is a very beautiful state. Mackenzie and I both need a change of scenery. That and I doubt you would leave Five-0 to follow us,"_

_"Are you trying to spike me? Is this some sort of revenge?" He hissed angrily. She seemed unfazed by his darkening eyes._

_"Steve, I'm doing this for Mackenzie's well-being,"_

_"Taking her away from her family is not in her 'well-being'. This is all about you Kono!"_

_"That's completely untrue,"_

_"In the papers it states that if I agree to this new custody agreement, I would only get to see Mackenzie during Spring break, some days of winter break, and two months in the summer! That's 72 days I see her in a year! Your taking my rights away!"_

_"Steve, you can visit her anytime, just that you will only see her on certain days. Besides, with Five-0, your busy with cases and barely have anytime. Mackenzie also has school which she can't miss much of. She can visit when she has 3 day weekends as well. That all depends on what Mackenzie wants,"_

_"Your giving me 72. fucking .days .a .year to see and spend time with my daughter. I don't care how many days you give me, I want my daughter here on the same time-zone. Make this easy for me and just don't leave the damn island," Steve snapped._

_"No. I am leaving and that's final. Mackenzie will live with me in Florida,"_

_"No your not. She's my daughter." Steve hissed slamming the papers down._

_"She's been your daughter for less then two years. She's been my daughter for more then a decade!" Kono yelled._

_"She's still my daughter!"_

_"By blood Steve! Besides how do you think the court will see the case? Absent father filing for full custody? You were gone for 5 years Steve. I was there with her while you were off with your life. Now you have Five-0 to worry about. Chances are they will see that she's better off with me. I'm sorry but that's how it is" She crossed her arms._

_"then why all of sudden you want to move? You weren't planning to move when we broke up! Why now?" He narrowed his eyes at her._

_"You placed her in danger and I won't tolerate staying in an island where my daughter isn't safe. Wo Fat kidnapping her was the last straw for me. I'm not going to live my life worried that I may not see her the next morning because one of your enemies decided to go after her for being related to you. I can't stand living where I don't feel safe. I can't. I'm leaving the island and taking her with me," she turned to leave but he forcefully grabbed her arm, turning her to face him._

_"I can protect her if she's on the island. I can't protect her if she isn't. Wo Fat is dead, Kono. She isn't in much danger now. Mackenzie isn't going anywhere. That's over my dead body, Kono. You can leave but she stays and that's a promise,"_

_"Bite me Steve! Bite me!" She hissed, pulling her arm away from his grasp, as tears began to fill her eyes._

_"I'm sorry but I'm going to contest this custody modification, Kono. I can't let you do this. There's zero chance I'm going to let you take Mackenzie away from me. I repeat, zero chance. At least not without a fight" Steve said in a more calm voice._

_"Fine but I think I can make a pretty good case against you," Kono shrugged, quickly wiping the tears away._

_"We'll see about that. That lawyer of yours better be good Kono because I'm going to fight you tooth and nail for custody," He warned._

_"I'll see you in court then," and with that she turned and walked out of his office._

_End of Flashback_

"What happened then? Obviously something occurred if your still on the island,"

"My mom decided against fighting my dad. Elisa, one of her best friends convinced her that fighting for custody 'against your ex wasn't going to do much besides hurt your daughter'. So she dropped the case and let my dad know through text message about it. There were other reasons but I do not know of them,"

"How did you feel about this? While it was going on?"

She sighed, "Sad, frustrated, angry, and a lot of other shit. I felt crappy and I felt like it was my fault this was going on because I'm the one keeping them from moving on with their lives. Ya know? Sometimes... I thought of …" she stopped looking down at her hands.

"Thought of what?" Dr. Hunt asked, narrowing her eyes at the young girl.

"Running away. I wanted to. I wanted to just leave and be on my own. I don't want to be a bother nor a burden and that's how I felt to them at that time. They were practically at each-others throat and I knew I was the reason,"

"But sweetie, it isn't your fault. None of this is your fault,"

"I know that now. Kind of. I mean I kinda tried to kill Lori because I felt she was a threat,"

"She was a threat?"

"She was a threat to my family. I finally had my family together. I finally felt... normal. I didn't feel sad anymore. I didn't hate waking up in the morning or hate going home anymore. I felt happy and when I found out she was coming back, I just... snapped. I knew my aunt Rachel and aunt Malia were going to talk to her and have her leave the island but I didn't believe it. So I followed them from the airport at a safe distance. I was panicking at that moment because I had no idea how to get them to pull over and trick my aunts into getting out of the car. I didn't know and I was scrambling... So when they pulled into the gas station, I knew I only had a few minutes or seconds to get into the car and drive. I pulled into the gas station, put on dark sunglasses, and ditched the car in the back. When my aunts left to go pay, I immediately got into the car and drove. I had to threaten her... I had to do something that would give her the DAMN MESSAGE!" Mackenzie cried.

"So killing her was going to be the message?"

"No. I never intended of killing her. I wanted to scare her, frighten her into leaving, but not kill her. She was the one to threaten to jump out of the car when I began to drive recklessly. She told me to stop the car and I didn't listen so she grabbed hold of the wheel and we began fighting for control until I let go of the steering wheel, pushed her, and lost control of the car,"

"You felt threatened by her. You didn't want her to ruin what you had worked for, so you decided to send her a strong message,"

She nodded, "I do what I do to protect my family," Mackenzie shrugged.

"You understand it was wrong? There are other ways of handling this kind of situation Mackenzie,"

"Yeah I understand. Just to me, it was the only way to get her out,"

"I understand. I want you for the rest of the week, to write down all your emotions. I also want you to talk to your parents about how you felt during the times they were not together and also when they were together. I need you to understand that this isn't your fault. Yes, you did reckless things but only because you felt threatened. I'm not condemning the use of fear and death but I am agreeing that you did those things because you did not want what you had with your parents ruined,"

"Okay. I will," Mackenzie stood up as did Dr. Hunt who waved at her as she left.

"I'll see you next week!" Dr. Hunt called out as she left.

* * *

><p>"I think I caught the stomach flu," Kono said as she walked into their room, phone in hand. She was talking to Steve on the phone after emptying her stomach for the past 15 minutes. She hadn't gone to work for the reason that she didn't feel well and Steve insisted she'd stay home. Lately she hadn't been feeling well and throwing up a lot. She had been able to hide it from Steve until this morning where she woke up throwing up and of course, Steve being the man he is, refused to let her go to work.<p>

_Stay home, rest, and drink lots of fluids. Don't worry about picking Mackenzie up. I'll send an HPD officer or I'll go myself. Don't you dare even go outside. I don't want you to get even more sick._

"I know Steve. I'm just going to rest and sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll be able to return to work. I hate missing work and you know it. Has Lori called you about her decision?"

_Only if you are 100% okay. I do know that fact. And no she hasn't. She has till tomorrow to give me an answer. Go to bed okay?_

"I know. I will,"

_Good. I'll drop by to bring you some food from Kamekona's soon. Get better and I love you._

"I love you too," and with that Kono hung up, tossing the phone to the middle of the bed. She crossed the room to her bag and got out her calender. It was weird for her to have the stomach flu since she hadn't been in contact with anyone with it.

She looked at the date, and her eyes widen as her brain came to terms with the fact that she was late.

"Shit" she cursed before rushing towards the bed to grab her cell-phone, dialing a number.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**By the way, the flashbacks weren't told from Mackenzie's point of view, more like ours, seeing it as it happens. The whole Custody Petition was from Hawaii Five-0's Finale! When I saw the papers in the scene where Danny gets the custody papers, I just had to use that.**

**You guys have to understand that when Kono filed to move with Mackenzie to Florida, she was scared and angry with the fact that Wo Fat had done such a thing. She wasn't exactly in the right mind-frame but to her, Mackenzie being safe was the only important thing to her. In another way, a part of her, also wanted a fresh start and the whole incident gave her a reason to. I mean, her relationship ended badly, and yet because of Mackenzie, she still had to talk to Steve, every week or so. She never really had that time where she let herself just cry and when she did, she had to talk to Steve the next day and that really hurt her. It was both their faults of their relationship falling apart, yet Kono hurt the most in a way. She never could move on and get into a new relationship because she was still in a way tied to Steve. She watched Steve move on with Lori and that hurt her.**

**Oh and remember the flashback happened like a few months after they broke up so maybe 5 months, so the wounds were still fresh in a way.**

**In the next chapter, we'll find out how people treated her after Steve and her broke up, the answer to the cliffhanger, and some more McKono. There will be some stuff explained and flashbacks.**

**She also only gave Steve 72 days or more to see Mackenzie because she doesn't want Mackenzie to be moving back and forth, school wise. Remember Steve could see her anytime, so technically he could fly in whenever he wanted. But like it was mentioned after the flashback, Kono dropped the custody modification when she realized it wasn't worth it. Kono dropped that because after thinking a lot about it, it didn't make sense for her to move half way across the country and she had all her family in Hawaii so moving was practically pointless.**

**Remember this is fiction, not real life.**

**So yeah. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review! I accept anonymous!**

**-Nina**


	15. Best Friends, Talks, and Doctors

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait but school got in the way! I have finals next week and this week so i'm super busy. Next friday i'll start updating more often but unfortunately i have to go to summer school because i literally FAILED science. I didn't even get a D in the class and that's a passing grade in my school. Grrr...**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter even though I don't exactly like how I did it. Hopefully you guys do or I'll just redo it if you guys want. (:**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Hawaii Five-0, in the season finale, Steve would have jumped in to save Kono then they would kiss and all of this happy stuff.**

* * *

><p>Kono Kalakaua never thought her life would end up the way it did.<p>

By now, she imagined herself married.

When they ended the relationship, it took a while to hit her. But when it did, fuck, it hurt.

She stayed strong for Mackenzie during the day, as best as she could, but at night, she cried. Her relationship wasn't suppose to end. In her perfect world, they were suppose to get married and then have another kid or two.

She hated failing at things and failing at her relationship was the one thing that Kono hated. She was suppose to be happy.

I guess you could say she was a perfectionist.

She was used to doing everything correctly and doing reckless things when necessary.

It didn't hit her until a week later that she and Steve were no longer an item. It was then that she realized that was no longer part of Five-0. She had lost her Ohana and lost what she cared the most about, besides Mackenzie.

She was ashamed of what had happened between Steve and her. She couldn't look at any of her family because they was afraid of the disappointment looks they would give her. She had disappointed her parents when she got pregnant before marriage. She had disappointed them with the ending of her relationship with Steve. Both her parents believed that if you create a child, you must become a family, despite whether either love each-other or not. They had forgiven her for the pregnancy when they first found out that she had fallen in love with Steve. But when they broke up, they couldn't believe it. What really disappointed them was when they found out about her new job. One of her cousins saw her at the club in Diamond Head and told others. By the next day, her parents knew of her new job. The disappointment was clear on their faces when they saw her at the farmers market later in the evening.

She had lost everything in one day. She couldn't do her job at Five-0 with Steve around. If she could have turned those emotions off, she would have stayed, but the heartache was too painful for her. So she choose to leave everything that she had worked for.

"What's wrong? And why did you want me to buy pregnancy tests?" Elisa asked, once Kono let her in.

"I think I may be pregnant," Kono said as they sat down on the couch.

"Really? Didn't you guys use protection? Aren't you on the pill?" Elisa asked.

"No and no. I stopped taking the pill after we ended our relationship. I didn't think I could potentially get pregnant again,"

"Then what we are standing here for? Let's find out if you are or not! Time is ticking!" Elisa grabbed her hand dragging her up the stairs to the bathroom.

"No! Not yet!-"

"Sweetie, we find out NOW! It's now or never!" Elisa gave her a look and Kono sighed in surrender.

"Take the tests and let me know after your done! Kay?" and with that Elisa shoved her into the bathroom with the bag.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Kono came out with the four pregnancy tests in hand. She slowly handed them to Elisa who looked at them.<p>

"All of them say your pregnant!" Elisa squealed, jumping up and down. She frowned and stopped seeing her better half, with a worried look.

"Why aren't you squealing and jumping up and down in happiness? Your having another child babe! That's something to be celebrating about!" she clapped her hands.

"Because it's Friday! And my life is insane!" She exclaimed.

"Steve and what if he doesn't want another child? And were not even married! And-" Kono struggled to put words together.

"Shut it, Kalakaua. First of all, Steve-0 wants another child! A Lil' mini Steve or Kono? Psst that kid will be gorgeous! I doubt he'll care if you guys are married or not!"

"You don't know that," Kono crossed her arms.

"If he doesn't want a kid then I say fuck him! I don't care how gorgeous he is!"

"We just got back together. I don't want to ruin it. Yeah he's hot."

"Hot? His body is to die for! And those eyes! Oh-my-gosh those eyes are like the ocean! And that muscular figure? Have you seen his tattoos? Oh-my they are HOT! and that strong jaw and firm biceps? Sweetie, I'm getting all hot in here just thinking about it," Elisa waved herself with her hand.

"And guess what? You get him! He's yours! If he really loved you he would accept that your having his kid. Kenzie is going to be a big sis! That's celebrating!"

"That's the thing. With everything going on with Mackenzie, I don't think Steve wants another child. Look at how Mackenzie turned out!" She said waving her hands around as she paced the room.

"Do you think he wants another child when he's still dealing with Mackenzie and the issues? I mean I know it's our fault for her being the way she is, but I don't think he wants another child and potentially have history repeat! He's stressed out enough and for me to have another child while everything is going on isn't the best idea. Steve's reputation, even though he doesn't care about it, has been damaged. We're still dealing with HPD and the governor! We're not even out of the woods yet and now I may be pregnant! I can't bring this child into this craziness of a life!" Kono exclaimed throwing her hands into the air as she finally sat down, tears rolling down her face. Elisa frowned and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Just talk to Steve. Tell him what your telling me and see if you guys can come up with some sort of a compromise. Maybe he does want another kid despite Mackenzie being not exactly what you guys planned her to be,"

"There was no plan for any of what happened. It just happened," she sobbed.

"Steve-I can't tell him. I just can't!" Kono cried.

Elisa pulled back from the hug, "You have to tell him or I will," Elisa warned.

"You wouldn't,"

"I don't want you to be in danger. You could get shot and then lose the baby. It's not fair if Steve doesn't know,"

"Elisa," Kono began.

"Sweetie, think about it. If you get shot and you lose the baby, Steve will be devastated. Do it for the baby and Steve," Elisa begged.

"I'll tell him but you have to give me some time,"

"Kono, … fine. I'm giving you two days to tell him and if you are even near a gun and I find out, Steve will figure out that your pregnant by a text,"

"How did you get his number?" She narrowed his eyes.

"While you were in the bathroom, I looked through your phone and copied his number onto my cell-phone," she shrugged.

"Lori is the other problem,"

"Oh please that b*tch will leave once she finds out your pregnant!"

"Or she will take my place when I'm on maternity leave," Kono said frowning at the thought of Lori being there with Steve when she took maternity leave.

"Steve wouldn't allow that!" Elisa commented.

"If the governor-"

"Steve could threaten to quit Five-0 and it get placed as a federal task-force if he wanted to. Don't worry okay?"

Kono nodded, "Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow,"

"Good," Elisa smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kono. Hey Elisa," Steve greeted them as he walked over and placed a kiss on Kono's forehead.<p>

"Hey. How was work?" Kono asked.

"Great. Easy and close case. How are you feeling? I brought you some food from Kamekona's," Steve held up the bag with Kamekona's face on it.

"I'm feeling better. Elisa stayed with me all day and we just had a girls night. Mackenzie is upstairs doing her homework," Kono informed him.

"That's good. Thanks for that Elisa. I appreciate it. Actually I was about to have Malia check you out to see if anything was wrong,"

"Believe me. I'm good and better" she smiled.

"Okay. I'm going upstairs to see how Mackenzie is," Steve said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Yeah go check up on her," Kono said as she ate some angel food cake.

"This is going to be interesting," Elisa noted after Steve went upstairs.

"Yeah. I'm worried,"

"Don't be. He loves you,"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. Now I'm going to head home to get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow evening!" Elisa said

Elisa quickly hugged her before calling out "Bye Steve! Bye Mackenzie!" and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Kono's POV(AN: I apologize if she's totally OOC)<strong>

I'm screwed, big time.

Reason?

Because I completely lied to Elisa.

I promised her not to get myself in any trouble and I did.

You see I was chasing a suspect(Why do they always run?) and I knew it was dangerous especially because I'm pregnant but you know I'm part of Five-0 and I'm stubborn so I chased him anyways.

Luckily, I always wear the Kevlar jacket which protects me and my stomach.

Anyways, I was chasing him and I yelled out, "Stop! Five-0" as I cornered him in an alley.

"You think I'm gonna let you arrest me? Hell no!" And with that he kicked my gun out of my hands and threw a punch at my face and we began fighting. I made sure to block every punch to the stomach which is a record but I knew my face was taking some damage. Somehow he's able to take out a gun and he fired at me, luckily, it only barely hit my arm.

I had enough of the guy at that point, especially since he shot at me and finally, I roundhouse kicked him then I swung my leg at his chest and that immediately knocked him to the ground. I jumped on him making sure he was down, before grabbing the hand-cuffs and cuffing him.

So at that moment Steve and the rest decide to show up and HPD took the suspect away.

Steve thought I needed to get checked out and so that's why I'm in the hospital, sitting in a white gown, waiting for Malia(Steve _specifically_requested her) to come. He told Malia to give me the FULL treatment, meaning blood work, physical exam, etc.

I'm so screwed now. Especially when Steve finds out that I knew I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Hey Kono" Malia greeted as she entered the room. Steve sat on one of the chairs, waiting

"Hey"

"Anything wrong?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Okay, well, I have good news actually," Malia said.

"What is it?" and Kono silently hoped she wouldn't tell Steve.

"Well, Kono, your pregnant. Congratulations!" Malia smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," and with that she walked out of the room.

Silence filled the room as Steve took in the news. He sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Did you know?" He asked softly.

Kono nodded, "Yes,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I accept anonymous!<strong>

**Originally I was going to go another way and I may do that if you guys don't like the chapter. Don't worry Steve won't be mad at Kono for long.**

**I don't even know if I like this chapter that I wrote. I'm iffy about it. It's probably because my mind is somewhere else in LALA land.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Oh and if you guys have any questions, you guys can ask in your review or you can ask me on tumblr or twitter! My tumblr is falling-into-forevermoreDOTtumblrDOTcom . Just remove the DOTs and put periods. My Twitter name is xMikita_fan . (:**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**

**Nina**


	16. Locksmith, Talking, and Returns

**Hey everyone.**

**Let's make some things clear.**

**First of all,**

**_no one _but myself write my chapters. None of my friends besides the two, watch the show. I'm not sure who they ship but I think one of those ships McKono but she doesn't write fanfic, but that's not the point. I love my friends but I wouldn't trust them anywhere near writing my chapters. That's a given fact. I mean unless something really bad happened to me where I was not able to write chapters anymore then my best friend would continue the stories but I have a binder with the summary of every chapter until maybe the end of the story. So pretty much, she would follow the binder. I would never let anyone write my chapters for me. Just like I barely trust my friends to straighten my hair without me commenting on how it needs to be straighten a certain way.**

**Second of all, not everything I write will please you all but certain things need to happen for certain other things to happen and so on. Yes Kono hid it from Steve but she had reasons and those reasons will be explored in this chapter even though they were mentioned in the last chapter.**

**That's the end of my rant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0**

**Like always, any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Did you know?"<p>

"Yes"

He took a deep breath and Kono knew he was trying to calm down. She knew he was struggling not to blow up on her, just by the way he was breathing and his body movements.

"I'm struggling not to yell at you so I'm going to ask you why. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked slowly.

"I found out yesterday. I didn't plan on telling you right away. I was going to.."

"When?"

"Soon,"

"Is that after you get shot or hurt and lose the baby or before?" He snapped.

"Before"

"Good answer"

"I'm sorry,"

"Are you sorry that I found out or that you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry that you found out this way,"

"Why? Why didn't just tell me yesterday that you may be pregnant? We're in a relationship, you can't keep this from me,"

"Because Steve, your already stressed out. You have the governor on your back, HPD wanting answers, Lori, and on top of that you still have to run a task-force. I didn't want to add more stress,"

"Having a child is a stress?"

"Yes, No. It's both. Mackenzie has-is stressful. I know your stressed out from having to deal with Mackenzie's issues. I didn't want to add more stress,"

"Okay, your right about that but you still don't have the right to keep something like this from me. I would be happy to have another child even if I'm stressed out. I'm a SEAL, Kono. I'm trained to deal with tough situations and to handle stress,"

"I don't like seeing you stressed out. I don't like seeing you with bags under your eyes because you spent the night filling out papers because the governor wants every detail. I don't like seeing you so tired. If I have this baby then you will be even more stressed out and more tired. Even if your a SEAL, your not a robot, your still human and you still need to rest like everyone else,"

"You are having this baby. I'm part of the decision and we are keeping it,"

"I know,"

"You need to trust me-"

"I'm scared! I'm scared, Steve! I'm scared of being a bad mother again. I'm scared of something happening to us and then the kid ends up like Mackenzie! I don't want the child to end up thinking he or she was a mistake! I can't deal with that again. I can't! Hell I'm not ready! I didn't plan having another child for quite a while! I already messed up Mackenzie! What if this kid ends up messed up huh?" she cried.

"Kono, it wasn't just you that helped mess up Mackenzie's life. I did so as well. We will raise this child, together, not apart. Just trust me," he grabbed her hand and placed it between his hands.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Just say okay,"

"Okay," she answered, smiling.

"But what you did today, pulling a stunt like that, are you trying to get yourself and the baby killed?" Steve asked, through gritted teeth.

"No. I was just doing my job! Besides I'm not that far along! I can still kick ass!" Kono replied, her smile dropping.

"No. While your pregnant you will not be out in the field. That's an order,"

"Your kidding me right?" Kono asked.

"No. That's my decision,"

"I am only a month and a half along!" she yelled standing up, hands on her hips.

"The first few months are crucial to the baby's survival. Your off the team until further notice," Steve stood up as well, crossing his arms.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the leader of this team and what I say goes,"

"any normal 'leader' would let me be on the team until maternity leave," Kono fired back.

"I'm doing this for your own good and the child,"

"Your thinking as a father/boyfriend not a leader," she hissed.

"Maybe if you hadn't kept this from me then we wouldn't be in this situation,"

"Kept it from you? I took the tests yesterday. _Yesterday_. I didn't know whether I was or was not,"

"There was a possibility and you should have told me," he said.

"Told you? For what reason? For you to place me out of the field like you just did?"

"I want to protect you and the baby. I don't want either of you hurt! I want the baby to be safe and sound! I want it away from danger!" He yelled raising his voice.

"Are you saying I'm an unfit mother? Because let me tell you, I can do my job at Five-0 even if I'm pregnant!" She yelled.

"I'm not saying that at all Kono," He said sitting down. He began to take deep breaths, obviously trying to calm himself down.

He ran his hand over his face before looking at Kono who had taken a seat on the bed.

"I love you. I love you so much. I care about you and everything I do for you is to make sure your safe and that your not in any harm. If your hurt, that hurts me. I hate seeing you hurt. I hate the thought of seeing you in a hospital bed with a gun shot wound. What scares me the most is the thought of losing you. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to. I want to enjoy this new upcoming chapter in our lives. I don't want us to fight and go back to square one. I want to have a life with you, Mackenzie, and the baby. So I ask you to please just do what I want you to do,"

"I love you too but I can't be on bed rest and you can't put me on desk work. I want to be out in the field for at least the next two months. Once those months go by then I'll go to desk work but you can't expect me to do what you want,"

"Kono you could get-"

"I'll wear Kevlar,"

"No, Kono. No,

"That's what you say but I can go to HPD,"

"I'll deny the transfer,"

"And I'll deny you sex for the rest of the year,"

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope," She smiled.

He stood up, "It's the drugs talking. I'm going to see when you can leave,"

"While your at it, call Danny and ask him if you can stay at his house!" she called out. He turned a raised eyebrow.

"Why? I have a perfectly good house,"

"You do but you won't be staying in it, unless of course you want to sleep on the porch. I'm changing the locks when I get home,"

"Your denying me sex and not letting me sleep in my own bed? And changing the locks on my house?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yup. If your not going to try to compromise with me then I will not allow you to sleep in the bed or even be in the house and you will not get sex," she smiled.

"Kono-"

Her face quickly changed and she looked at Steve then pointed to the door, "Get out,"

"I'm your ride home and-,"

"I'll call Elisa,"

"Kono" he began.

"Steve, just leave, okay?" she turned away from him looking out the window.

"Okay," He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"He overreacted!" Kono exclaimed two hours later.<p>

"Sweetie, he's your boyfriend and a father of a child and another one that's on it's way, he's simply being protective of you,"

"I don't see why he has to overreact. I want to continue to be part of Five-0,"

"You can, all you have to do is just do desk work for the rest of your pregnancy,"

"But I want to do field work. That's what I am good at,"

"Hun, just let him be protective. Your lucky he cares and loves you,"

"Yeah but sometimes it's too much. I don't want to feel like I'm a prisoner,"

"Talk to the therapist you guys are seeing then. Compromise with him,"

"He doesn't want to. He wants me to do desk work for the rest of my pregnancy, which I refuse to do,"

"You guys are both stubborn, no wonder you guys argue. Just tell him that he needs to compromise and if he doesn't want to then tell your therapist and you guys can talk about it with her,"

"Maybe I should. I mean then he can see it all from my point of view,"

"Yeah and then you guys can stop arguing and have a happy family life,"

"We have that. Kind of,"

"One day, hopefully I'll find someone like Steve. I want the relationship you guys have minus the fighting and stuff," Elisa said twirling the straw in her drink.

"You'll find the guy. You just need to find the right one,"

"Yeah and get out of the career I have. I want to get a different career, maybe find a career in beauty. I mean I used to always do my friends makeup and hair,"

"You should. Give it a shot,"

"Maybe I will. I don't know,"

"You never know until you try,"

"Yeah. Hey once you two sort your life out do you think Steve can set me up with one of his navy friends?" she asked.

"Probably. Some of them are single,"

"Awesome!" she smiled.

* * *

><p>As Steve pulled up to his house, he saw a locksmith truck leaving the premises and Kono leaving with Elisa in her car. She gave him a smile before Elisa drove off.<p>

He needed to get a few things from the house so he quickly got out of the truck and jogged over to the door.

"Damn it," Steve said as he tried to unlock the door with his key. He knew she had the locksmith change the locks but he hoped his regular key would still work.

He looked under the plant pot for the spare key and tried it but neither worked.

He contemplated whether he should break in or just have Danny get the items from his house. He just needed to change his clothes and grab something to eat and try to talk to Kono but clearly he wasn't going to do either of those things.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Shields greeted him as she walked by. She was an elderly woman and an old friend of Steve's father. She was in her late 60's but had the physical appearance of a 50 year old woman and the physical strength of a 40 year old.

"Hey Mrs. Shields!" Steve greeted as placed his keys back in his pocket.

"How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Great. Just walking around. Are you trying to get into your house?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Kono, uh, changed the locks,"

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm protective and she's pregnant,"

"Oh congratulations!" she hugged him.

"Thank you,"

"But let me tell you Steven, as a mother of 5 kids, messing with a pregnant woman is not something you should do because there's consequences. You consequence is getting locked out of your own house,"

"Yes. I understand,"

"Send her flowers and some chocolate, she may forgive you then!" she smiled.

"I think I will. Thank you Mrs. Shields,"

"No problem, dear. Now I must get going! My grandchildren are coming over in a few hours and I need to make sure I've cooked enough food and child-proofed everything!" she laughed.

"If you need any help child-proofing the house, just let me know,"

"I will. See you later, Steven," and with that she walked away.

* * *

><p>"So she kicked your ass out of the house?" Danny asked as he and Steve sat in his office drinking some coffee.<p>

"Yeah. When I was driving over to see if I could talk to Kono, I saw a locksmith truck leaving the house and Kono leaving with Elisa,"

"Damn. Well your welcome to stay at my house,"

"Yeah, thanks, man. I think I'll sleep in my truck though,"

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "I want to keep her safe and I want to be close to Mackenzie,"

"Here's an idea, how about you ask your daughter to let you in?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's actually a good idea,"

"Yeah. So instead you are sleeping in a comfortable bed,"

"I also got kicked out of the bed," Steve added.

"Your screwed, man,"

"No doubt,"

"Hey guys," Chin greeted entering the office, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey Chin," Steve greeted.

"Hey," Danny said.

"What's going on?"

"Your cousin kicked Steve to the curb. He's not getting any and nor is he allowed in the house," Danny informed Chin who turned to Steve.

"Well your welcome over to the house," Chin said.

"What did you do anyways?" Danny asked his eyes turning back to Steve's/

"She's pregnant and I confined her to desk work for the rest of her pregnancy. Then she fought back, we argued more, then she told me that I wasn't going to get any for a while and that she was changing the locks so I should find a place to sleep," Steve answered.

Danny choked on his coffee, "What? She's freaking Kono! You don't tell her what to do! Steve, I get your a dad and you have another kid on the way and you want to be protective and avoid complications and protect her but you cannot tell her she can't be on the field! I get it, you don't want her hurt, but you can't put her on desk work! You'll drive her mad! Let her be on the field for a few months! Don't allow her to engage in any fighting or gun fights but let her tag with you to see victims and such! At least then she won't feel left out or fight with you!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing a napkin from his pocket to wipe his mouth.

"That's a good idea actually," Chin agreed. Steve sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"We'll see,"

Danny stood up and walked over to Steve and patted his shoulder, "Believe me she won't let you in the house for a while. Have fun sleeping in your car," Danny grinned before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV<strong>

So I'm in school and I'm listening to my English teacher rant on about metaphors and what not. It's boring. Really. It's boring like boring enough that I rather be in PE, running the mile.

Damn, my phone is vibrating. I don't think the teacher will notice me answering my text message.

_From: Camille_  
><em>To: Mackenzie<em>

_Hey girly, how's English?_  
><em>So you know the really hot sophomore guy in my class? He asked me out! Eeep! Dude I'm hyperventilating! YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO THE MALL k? I need THE perfect outfit!<em>

I smiled and began to reply. I quickly sent the message before proceeding to check the other which is from my dad.

_From: Dad  
>To: Mackenzie<em>

_Your mom got shot in the arm. She's okay though. Just letting you know, I'll be picking you up._

_-SM_

"Ms. McGarrett, what have I told you about text messaging in my class?" Mrs. Gilbert asked as she stood in front of Mackenzie.

"It's my dad who sent me the text," I showed her the screen and she nodded.

"Was it important?"

"Yes. Very much. My mom got shot in the arm. That's important stuff to know," I replied.

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook only because the text message was from your father and important,"

"Thanks Mrs. Gilbert!" I called out.

"But tell your father that if he needs to tell you something he should call the office and speak with you through the phone not text message,"

"Will do!"

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<br>**  
>"Hi Steve!" Kono called out from the window. He walked backwards and saw her at the window.<p>

"Kono, let me in" He said crossing his arms. He had just parked his truck and was trying to get Kono to let him in.

"Nope," she smiled. He turned back to where the locked door was to find a a pillow and a blanket with a note on top.

He picked it up and read it.

_Here's your pillow and a blanket for the night._

_Xoxo,_  
><em>Kono<em>

"Mackenzie!" he called out.

She emerged from one of the windows.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Can you let me in?" He asked.

"Sorry. Mom said I can't and if I do I'll be grounded so sorry but no,"

"Come on Kenzie. I'm your dad. You have to let me in and that is my house,"

"But mom said not to let you in until you learn your lesson,"

"What lesson? What I am doing is for her own good!" He interjected.

Steve heard Kono calling out for Mackenzie to go help her and he groaned knowing he would definitely sleeping in his truck tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad! Night!" and with that she closed the window.

Steve sighed and grabbed the pillow and blanket.

"Remember, your protecting her," Steve muttered to himself as he opened his truck and got in.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Kono walked into HQ the next morning, wearing a ruby red, one shoulder top and jeans with boots.

"Hey babe," Danny greeted.

"Hey Cuz," Chin smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Steve said as he walked over to her.

"I'm coming into work like I always do,"

"Your no longer part of Five-0 until further notice,"

"That's what you say but I talked to the governor who told me he saw no reason for me not to come into work," she grabbed the piece of paper from the back-pocket of her jeans.

"Read it and weep," she handed it to him.

"Slept well?" She asked.

"Yes," he said as he quickly read the letter.

"Your on desk work," Steve told her.

"I can be out on the field,"

"No. Your not anywhere near a gun for the next 7 to 8 months," he replied.

"We'll see. I'm going to get myself something from Kamekona's," she turned and walked out.

"Just let her be Steve. Don't you think she feels a little self-conscious that in a few months she won't exactly have the body she has now? Believe me, let her be out in the field with a gun but no engaging in a fight and make her still feel like she's being treated like she would be if she wasn't pregnant," "Danny-" "I have two kids Steve. I know a lot about pregnant woman and believe me when I say this, Rachel was not happy when I began treating her like she was going to fall or hurt herself any minute. She threatened divorce and she nearly broke my hand when she gave birth to Charles. Let her have some freedom, babe or you can start calling your truck your new bedroom," Danny warned.

"Yeah, I agree with Danny. I know my cousin, Steve. You can't try to control her. You need her to have freedom,"

"Now I don't blame her for wanting to leave," Elisa said as she walked in. The three men turned at her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Steve-0 she was considering leaving and now I don't blame her. Your treating her like she's going to kill the baby. She's not and she's responsible. Can you really blame her for wanting to keep the pregnancy from you? Your stressed out with all the issues around," Elisa said crossing her arms.

"I am not treating her like that. I am trying to protect her and the baby. I'm a SEAL, Elisa. I can deal with stress," Steve said.

"Yes you are!" Danny and Chin exclaimed.

"See? Even they agree," Elisa gave him a look.

"Okay. I'll tone it down,"

"Why don't you go talk to your family therapist about this? With Kono that way you two can sort this out before you end up making your truck your permanent residence," Elisa laughed.

"Okay. I'll give her a call and see if she can see us," Steve said as he took out his phone.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have to go find a Starbucks in island,"

"There's a Starbucks in Pearl City and Honolulu," Chin said.

"Oh okay. Thanks! See y'all later!" Elisa called out as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kono asked as she walked in to see Lori at the SMART table.<p>

"I didn't quit. I don't like quitting so I am staying," Lori smiled. Kono quickly gave her a smile.

"That's great," Kono replied before heading towards Steve's office. She closed the door and shut the blinds once she entered his office.

"What do you need?" Steve asked as he typed on his computer.

"Why is Lori back?"

"She decided to continue to be on the team,"

"Yeah I know but why? Didn't Homeland want her back?"

"Nope"

"Okay. Is she going to be my temporary replacement when I'm in maternity leave?"

"I think so. Depends,"

"On what?"

"Certain factors. But I don't believe so,"

"Okay"

"I talked to Danny and Chin today,"

"That's neat,"

"Elisa as well,"

"She was here"

He nodded, "She told me a little bit about how you were feeling,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah and Danny and Chin both gave me a handful of a speech as well," He closed his laptop and pushed his chair away from the desk before standing up,

"She also mentioned you were thinking of leaving when you found out you were pregnant or could be,"

"Yeah. That's true. I was scared," Kono said.

"Take a seat," He motioned with his hand and she quickly did so.

"I want to protect you but I also don't want to feel a prisoner. I'm willing to compromise with you so your happy and I feel like I'm protecting you,"

"I understand where your concerns are coming from and I know you just want the best for me so I'm willing to compromise as well,"

"Good. Now come here," He said opening his arms. She quickly embraced him breathing in the familiar scent.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of that,"

"Me neither. Let's try to discuss issues instead of fighting about them okay?" He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded.

"You can come back and live in the house. I'm sorry for locking you out but I just needed you to see I was serious,"

"I know you were and changing the locks were proof of that,"

"Oh I never really changed the locks,"

"Then why did I see a locksmith leaving the house?"

"That was my cousin. I had him come change the locks then when I returned, he changed the locks to the ones we had before," "Oh. Well I guess I can go back to using my regular key,"

"Yup," she said as she placed her head on his chest.

"Am I still not getting any for the rest of the year?" Steve asked. Kono laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Long chapter. Too much writing but then again I have too much time on my hands and my original plans of going to the mall were cut short so I decided 'hey I'm just going to finish this chapter'.<strong>

**So pretty much what happened in this chapter, Kono and Steve argued, Kono changed the locks and told him he wasn't going to get 'any' for the rest of the year, then everyone talked to each-other kinda of, Lori returned which made Kono a little upset, and Steve and Kono made up.**

**I made Lori return for certain reasons and those reasons will be explained in the chapter or so.**

**Drop a review and tell me what you guys thought. Like always, I accept anonymous.**

**-Nina**


	17. Dr Hunt, Turtles, & Charlotte,

**Hey guys.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I forgot to tell you guys that in my story Chin and Malia have a two year boy named Aiden. I kept forgetting to tell you guys or at least mention it. So yeah.**

**I'm iffy about this chapter because lately I haven't been myself lately. I've been stressed and a lot of personal life issues are getting in the way.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's talk," Dr. Hunt said the very next morning. Steve and Kono had made an appointment to see her immediately to talk about the compromise.<p>

"First of all, congratulations! And from my understanding, your pregnancy is causing some issues?"

They nodded.

"What kind of issues?"

"May I something that's related to this?" Steve asked.

"Of course. Go ahead. The floor is yours, Steve," Dr. Hunt said.

"You know how I found out she was pregnant?"

Dr. Hunt motioned for Steve to continue.

"She was shot by a suspect we were chasing and after I insisted that she had to be seen by a doctor and get the full treatment. The doctor was Chin's wife, Malia and she told us, that we were expecting. I asked Kono if she knew and she nodded,"

"How did you feel?"

"Angry, upset, betrayed. I felt like she had placed the child in danger-"

"I had only found out the day before," Kono interrupted.

"You should have told me!"

"I didn't even know if it was true! I thought you were over this!" Kono hissed.

"I have the right to talk about this and not everything I'll just get over," Steve said.

"Kono, let Steve talk," Dr. Hunt ordered.

"I don't see why we have to go over this matter again," Kono muttered.

"How did you feel when you found out that she was pregnant and had gotten shot?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"I was worried about her well-being when she got shot. I was scared as well. Seeing as we're in a relationship, the worry and fear tripled. As for finding she was pregnant, I felt like I didn't do my job right. My job is to protect my family and close friends. I could care less if the suspect had gotten away. I can catch the suspect easily but if she can't trust me to tell me or let me know that she could be pregnant then how can I trust her? It makes me doubt a lot of things,"

"Trust? Doubt things? Your one to talk about trust, Steve. May I remind you of why we ended our relationship?" Kono scoffed.

"This is not the time to talk about the past. I'm simply stating how I feel about you keeping something this big from me. You could have easily been shot and lost the baby. Your lucky, you only got shot in the arm," Steve replied.

"You don't think I don't know that? You think your the only one who felt pain? I was damn scared when I heard the gun go off,"

"So now I am not allowed to feel pain? Or worry? Or fear?" Steve questioned.

"You know what? Forget it,"

"Let's all take a deep breath and relax," Dr. Hunt said watching to make sure both Steve and Kono did as they were told.

"There's resentment and anger. That I can see. Kono, you still have anger and resentment towards Steve, don't you?"

"I don't have any anger or resentment," Kono crossed her arms.

"You do but you don't want to admit it. Your in denial,"

"Okay so what if I still have a little angry towards Steve for the past? I have the right to have a little resentment don't I?"

"You do but it's not healthy. It could harm your relationship in the future," Dr. Hunt explained.

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Talk. That's what you do. You talk to Steve, just you two, alone, about how you felt when the relationship ended. That's going to help,"

Kono nodded.

"Okay, so Steve you felt a lot of emotions, which is completely normal for a father,"

"Yeah. I was angry at her. Not angry that I could hurt her but angry that I could just scream at her. I did yell at her a little bit but so did she,"

"Okay. Did she explain to you why she kept it this from you? Or why she didn't tell you when she first found out?"

"Yeah. She did,"

"Okay. Kono had the right to not tell you, Steve. Some pregnancy tests are false positives. But also Kono should have let you know there was the possibility so you could have taken the correct measures to ensure her safety. I am not pointing fingers, I am simply telling you both what my opinion is on the matter. I do want you both to work on trust and honesty between each-other. I want you two to be honest with each-other. I want you both to have trust in each-other. Along with talking, for the week, I want you both to be honest and try to see eye-to-eye,"

They both nodded.

"Okay. Now let's talk about the pregnancy, since it seems to be causing you guys issues," Dr. Hunt smiled.

"He wants me on desk duty for the rest of my pregnancy-"

"For her own protection-"

"One at a time please," Dr. Hunt said, trying to stop a full-blown fight from starting. She knew they were both stubborn and their inability to talk civilly without a fighting was one of the main causes of their issues.

"My own protection? I'm only a month and half along. I'm pretty good," she scoffed.

"anyways, like you can see, it's causing issues," Steve said, throwing a glance at Kono.

"Yes and we want to compromise before we end up in court, settling a custody agreement," Kono added.

"Okay. So we will write down what each of you want and then we will from there. So let's start with you Steve, what do you want?"

"I want her off Five-0 until the child is born. I don't want her to drive or do anything that may harm her or the child until after the child is born. I want her to be safe from danger,"

"So what you want is for her to be on bed-rest for the rest of her pregnancy?" Dr. Hunt asked, to make sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing.

"I wouldn't call it that but yes, that's I want,"

"Do you see how crazy protective he is being?" Kono exclaimed motioning at Steve with her hand before she sat back down, crossing her arms and legs.

"I understand he's being protective like any other father to be,"

"Exactly," Steve smiled.

"No he's being over protective times 100!" Kono exclaimed.

"Okay. Calm down and let's move on. What do you want Kono?"

"I want to be out on the field with the rest of the team until my maternity leave. I want to be able to be free and go into work at the time I always do. I love my job and I love working along with Steve but I will not work if he will treat me like a fragile china doll. I will go to HPD if he doesn't want to budge and let me be until my maternity leave,"

"There she goes threatening with leaving the team,"

He turned to Kono, "You do know you will probably be just handing out traffic tickets and stopping people right?"

"Yeah, but it's better then acting like a house-girlfriend and staying in bed all day for the next 7, 8 months!" she hissed.

"I'm not asking you to go and become a domestic house-girlfriend," he said.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you two are an married couple arguing," Dr. Hunt commented, a slight smile on her face.

"Stop the arguing and focus on what you two came here for,"

They nodded.

"Steve, I understand you want the best for her but placing her on bed-rest will not help your cause,"

She turned to Kono, "Your pregnant now and you have another life that's depending on you. You can still work at Five-0 normally but with different work hours and such. When your 7-8 months pregnant, you will take maternity leave correct?"

"Of course. Steve and I haven't talked about how long I will be but I plan to return to work immediately after I have the child,"

"Immediately? Is there a plan for you to be off work for at least a month or at least a few weeks so you can bond with the child?" Dr. Hunt asked looking at the two of them.

"Yes. I want to return to Five-0 as soon as possible,"

"We haven't talked about those issues but I agree, she should and maybe will have to take a few extra weeks off," Steve interjected.

"Steve! If I have to take time off then you will too," she said, grabbing her phone.

"Kono, I can't just leave Five-0-"

"So your going to leave me with a newborn baby to take care of while your out fighting crime? Chin or Danny can take over for a few weeks-,"

"No. I can take maybe a few days off but no more-"

"You can take a leave of absence. You left when you went to search for Wo Fat before Mackenzie got kidnapped and you didn't seem to have a single problem with leaving that and-"

"How do you know about that?"

"I kept tabs on you. But back to my point, if you can leave the state and go half way across the world, then you can take a leave of absence," she finished.

"Okay. Okay. Let's come back to the topic and then we can work on those issues next week," Dr. Hunt said.

"9am to 5pm? How's that for work hours?"

"It's reasonable," Steve answered.

"Agreed," Kono replied.

"Okay. That's one thing checked off. Field work?"

"I was talking to Danny and Chin and both of them agree I should still let Kono be on the field but not engage in any gun fights. So she could tag along with me to visit suspects and victim's families,"

"Can I still carry a gun?" Kono asked.

"Yeah. Of course. I want you to still be able to defend yourself in case something goes wrong but you can't and will not engage in hand to hand combat with suspects. You will wear Kevlar until start to show a lot,"

"Fine. I can live with that. I want to still be able to drive,"

"Kono, I can drive you around and you also have Elisa and your family,"

"Who don't exactly approve of you since your my boss and we're not even married,"

"We knew each-other before I became your boss,"

"Still. They don't approve the whole 'children-before-marriage'. They barely got over the fact that I got knocked up through a one-night stand,"

"Your mother loves me," Steve smiled.

"She only loves you because of who you are and-"

"The McGarrett charm," Steve grinned.

"No. Wait. Yeah it's the charm of his,"

Kono turned to the therapist, "He makes anyone like slash love him with this whole 'McGarrett' charm of his. My mother who's bad-ass and strict to the T, loves him,"

"Your father too," Steve added.

"You may have to regain his trust since he's not a fan of you since we broke up," Kono shrugged.

Steve nodded, "duly noted,"

"Good. See? You two can talk to each-other with a little help,"

"I want to still be able to drive,"

"No,"

"Steve will you be willing to let her drive?"

"Under certain guidelines, yes," He answered.

"And those guidelines would be?" Kono asked.

"You drive with a GPS tracker in the car. You will not go over the speed-limit and you will only drive between the hours of 8am and 6pm. You will only be able to drive until your 5 months pregnant since I don't want to risk you getting into an accident," he listed them.

"Are you okay with that Kono?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Whatever allows me to drive then yeah of course,"

"Great. Now we've dealt with that issue," Dr. Hunt said.

After a moment of silence, Dr. Hunt broke it by speaking.

"Okay. I see your relationship getting stronger. You two argue, which is completely normal for a couple to do, and by bringing your issues to light in our sessions, it makes your relationship stronger. Your able to communicate in a space that isn't home. Mackenzie told me of how you two used to argue a lot and I see what she sees but I see it in a different light. The more you two work together and talk to each-other, the less arguing happens. Your both stubborn, that's a fact, and anyone else would say that your relationship was doomed from the start, but they would also say, it's clear you two love each-other very much. I'm proud of both of you. You two could have easily refused to gone to therapy but you didn't and that's something both of you should be proud of," Dr. Hunt finished. Steve and Kono looked at each-other and they entwined their hands together.

"Great. I think that's all for today. Is there any questions?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Do you have any questions?" Steve asked Kono. She shook her head, no.

"None,"

"Okay. Don't forget, this week I want you two to talk more openly and be more honest and try to see eye-to-eye," Dr. Hunt smiled standing up.

"Okay. Understood,"

"I'll be seeing Mackenzie tomorrow and then Friday, we will all meet and talk," Dr. Hunt explained as Steve and Kono stood up.

"Okay. Thank you again, Dr. Hunt for seeing us on such a short notice," Kono said.

"No problem. That's what I am here for,"

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Everything feels right," Kono said as she sat between Steve's legs outside in the lanai. She watched as Mackenzie swam in the water. Mackenzie seeing her parents looking at her, waved at them before returning to paddling around in the water.

"That's how it's suppose to be. We have a beautiful daughter and another one coming," Steve said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, it just feels so unreal,"

"Unreal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well nearly two months ago, we couldn't even talk to each-other or see each-other without fighting. Now we're together and happy and we can talk and …. I don't want to lose that. I'm afraid of losing that again. It feels like a dream and if it is, I never want to wake up from it,"

Steve entwined his fingers with hers before whispering in her ear, "It's okay to be afraid. I'm not going to let you go without a fight like I did two years ago. It was the worst mistake of my life and I don't want to repeat mistakes. Your worth fighting for and I love you," He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I regret not trying harder to fix our relationship. We all have regrets and we can't change them but we can try to fix them," she replied leaning back against him.

"Yeah. Have you thought about how we're going to tell everyone we're expecting?" Steve asked.

"A barbeque maybe?"

"That could work. Invite everyone we know and after we eat announce it?"

"You do remember that I have a large family right? If you invite all of my family, this house will be packed and over-flowed,"

"Okay, we invite close friends and relatives,"

"Yeah once I rekindle those friendships," she muttered.

"What?"

"Steve, when we broke up, I couldn't face my family. So I only have Chin who I still keep in contact and I actually talk to,"

"Okay. Invite old close friends and rekindle those relationships. Invite your parents-"

"Who hopefully won't have any anger towards you or I,"

"Okay. That works,"

"Do we tell Mackenzie?" Kono asked.

"Might as well. She's our daughter,"

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found!" Mackenzie called out as she rushed towards them, holding something in her hand.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's a turtle! Isn't it cute? Can we keep it?" Mackenzie asked as she showed them the little turtle.

"Yes it is," Steve said.

"Quite small but cute," Kono smiled, lightly petting the animal.

"Can we keep it?"

"No. It's a turtle, it belongs in the sea with the others turtles," Steve answered.

"Can I get a pet then?" she asked, with hopeful eyes.

Steve and Kono looked at each-other and Mackenzie watched, trying to read their faces. It wasn't an easy task, considering her father was a navy SEAL and her mother a detective but she still tried. Finally after a moment of silence, Kono spoke.

"We'll think about it,"

"Come on. Please? It'll be cool! The only thing close to a pet for me is Uncle Danny's dog,"

"We will think about it. We'll let you know tomorrow," Steve said.

"Fine. No goldfish. I want a dog or a cat!" Mackenzie smiled before rushing to let go of the turtle.

"Okay. We'll see."

she returned moments later, her surfboard behind her.

"We have some news to tell you," Steve began.

"What is it?" Mackenzie asked, worried.

"Your going to have a little brother or sister in a few months," Kono revealed.

"Mom your pregnant?" Mackenzie exclaimed. The two nodded before Mackenzie broke out in cheer.

"Yay! Finally! No more being alone! Yay!" Mackenzie squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: HQ Parking Lot<br>****  
><strong>"Lori!" A voice called out. Lori turned around to see one of her best friends from Homeland Security rushing over to her. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw her. She hadn't talked to her in a long time so it was a surprise to see her in the same state.

"Charlotte!" She called out as they hugged.

"How are you?" Charlotte asked as they pulled back.

"Oh you know, normal. Good. You?,"

"I'm good. So how's that gorgeous of a commander?" She asked. Lori gave her a confused look before it dawned on her. She hadn't told her that Steve had dumped her for Kono and his daughter. It hadn't come up and quite frankly, she was a little embarrassed that the relationship had ended the way it did.

"Oh! Oh! Sorry, a lot on my mind. He's great," she quickly lied. She knew Charlotte Evansville and Charlotte was a talker. If she told her the truth about what happened between Steve and herself, it wouldn't be long before her entire group of social friends would know and rumors would spread. Sure she was her best friend but Lori also knew, that Charlotte lived on high standards for herself and people around her.

"If he's so great then why haven't I been introduced to him? I'm your best friend, Lor. If he decides to propose, he's going to need to get my approval. I don't care if he's a SEAL, he needs to get my stamp of approval,"

"Oh no. He's busy with Five-0. Barely has time to even see me," Lori asked, laughing.

"Don't you work together?" Charlotte asked leaning against Lori's car.

"Yeah but with cases, it's only a few glances when we can actually see each-other" Lori lied.

"Oh. Makes sense. How's he dealing with his ex?"

"She's actually back on Five-0,"

"Really?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. A lot happened so she decided to come back and Steve allowed her to,"

"Like what?"

"Wo Fat,"

"Oh. What about the daughter?"

"Not exactly friendly to me,"

"Oh. It's normal behavior for children," Charlotte said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.<strong>

**I need to ask you guys a question. Well three actually.**

**First question: I'm doing a cover for this story so I need to know which actress you guys think should be Mackenzie. In my story, Mackenzie is 15-16 years old, hazel eyes, and dark hair. She's kind of tan like Steve or Kono.**

**Second question: Should Kono have a boy or a girl?**

**And third question: Do you guys want a sequel to this story? I kind of have a plan for what the sequel would be like and what it would about but only if you guys are interested in it.**

**So in this chapter, Steve and Kono go to their therapist, talk, and came to a compromise. They also told Mackenzie the news. Lori's best friend Charlotte is back in town and it seems, Lori told some lies about her and Steve.**

**Next chapter:**

**-Steve and Kono host a barbeque**

**-We learn more about Charlotte Evansville, Lori's best friend**

**Review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**

**-Nina**


	18. Cars, Rants, and Changes

**I am out of ideas for this story. It's not even funny. I have another two chapters that I finished for this story, well one is finished, which is the chapter after this one and the chapter after that one is nearly done, but after chapter 20, I'm completely utterly out of ideas for this story.**

**Anyways, in my original plan, Steve and Kono get back together and live happily ever after with Mackenzie. There was no pregnancy or anything like that planned but then the idea just happened.**

**Now I feel like I'm writing crappy chapters and I don't even know how I feel about this chapter. I'm pretty much forcing myself to write whatever comes to mind. I've watched shows to try to get some inspiration for this chapter.**

**My brain is somewhere else and hell I've lit up candles(big Bath & Body Works fan, it's a store in the US that sells good smelling candles including aromatherapy candles and other stuff) to try to make it get inspiration and bring up my energy in the process. I've even watched videos of my favorite OPT's(Mikita, McKono, Crowen, Densi) and well it's like someone blew out the candle in my brain.**

**So pretty much, I have writers block and I'd appreciate any ideas because quite frankly this chapter I think shows how bad of a writers block I have.**

**I'm so sorry to my readers if this chapter completely sucks but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I hate writing Author note chapters. It makes me feel bad for some odd reason.**

**Enough my ranting because I'm pretty sure I've bored some of you with this super long AN. So here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we driving around car dealers?" Kono asked as Steve drove around the car dealers.<p>

"we're buying you a new car," he smiled.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing, I want you to have a car that can protect you in case your ever in an accident,"

"Oh I doubt that will ever happen, considering the rules you gave me," she scoffed.

"I'm just trying to protect you. As your boyfriend and boss, that's all I want to do. I want to make sure, our baby, comes into this world safe and sound,"

"So driving is dangerous?" She asked questioning herself whether she should laugh or take the subject of her driving serious.

"In a way, yes. You can get into a car accident very easily, especially at night, where people are drinking and some people fall asleep on the wheel"

"Did you research all of this?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Spent the night before, doing so. Though I already knew but I wanted clarification,"

"I want to change the rules. I want to be able to drive until I'm 7 months pregnant then,"

"No. That's not happening. We agreed till 5 months,"

"I need freedom,"

"I rather have you paid to be driven around then have you drive around,"

"Do you have any trust in me? Because it sounds like you think I'm a walking danger magnet. I'm not clumsy," she began.

"Kono-"

"Steve, this isn't the twilight world where vampires and wolves exist. No one is going to hurt me and if they do, I can kick their ass. I carry a gun and a knife on me,"

"Kono-"

"If your going to buy me a new car then I'm changing the rules,"

"Kono, this is for your own good," he insisted.

"Steve, either you let me change the agreement or I will not let you buy me a new car. I'm an adult okay? I can make my own decisions. Your not my husband, your my boyfriend and what I say goes for this child. If I want to drive I will drive and not even you will stop me," she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"Kono, okay. If that's what you want, I'll just erase that rule all together minus replacing your car temporarily. Just don't cry okay?" he said as he embraced her with his spare arm while keeping the other on the wheel. She nodded.

"As long as I have my freedom, you can buy me whatever car you want,"

"No I prefer to make this decision together. I looked up the safest cars around and I came up with this list," He let her go and handed her a piece of paper with names and pictures of cars.

"Mercedes? Volvo? Infiniti? Audi?" she asked looking up from the list. He nodded as he parked his truck in front of a dealer.

"Steve all of these are expensive cars. I don't want you to spend money on a car when I have a perfectly good one,"

"We just talked about this, Kono. You get your freedom to do whatever as long as I get to buy you a new car with top safety," Steve smiled.

"You do know the prices of these cars correct?" Kono asked. He nodded.

"Pick whatever car your heart desires and I'll pay for it," he said waving his hand as if the price didn't matter.

"I want the Audi A6. I like how it looks especially since it's red,"

"Your favorite color," Steve smiled.

"Yeah. How about we walk? It's better and it's not that far," she suggested. She wasn't a fan of sitting down for too long and walking seemed better to her then driving.

"Of course. Whatever you like," He said before the two got out of the truck.

* * *

><p>There was a reason why Mackenzie trusted her best friends Courtney and Alice. They had a life similar to her. Both families had a father or mother that were in the army or navy. It was a common topic between the three since they didn't have other people their age that lived the type of life that they lived.<p>

"So Courtney have you asked your parents about tonight yet?" Mackenzie asked as she closed her locker.

"Yeah, they were cool with everything. So we're definitely coming to the BBQ,"

"What about you?" Mackenzie asked turning towards her other best friend, Alice.

"We're coming,"

"Yay. What are you guys going to do for the summer?" Mackenzie asked.

"Visiting my grandparents in Ohio and hope my dad isn't deployed again," Courtney answered rolling her eyes.

"I may fly over to Canada to visit my dad's wife's parents," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Sounds fun,"

"Not really. My dad's wife is a preppy Beverly hills house-wife who believes that as our new 'mommy' that we have to dress respectively and look our best 24/7. I'm betting her parents are similar," Alice crossed her arms.

"Even when your sleeping?" Courtney asked.

"Even when we're sleeping.," Alice clarified.

"Kenzie, Warn your mom that my step-mommy will be coming so prepare to meet the house-wife of Hawaii. You know she even got her makeup like permanently done. So she has permanent eyeliner and her eyebrows are perfect," Alice rolled her eyes.

Courtney and Mackenzie giggled, "No worries. I'll make sure to let her know," Mackenzie laughed.

"What are you doing over the summer?" Courtney asked.

"Probably staying here. Kind of depends,"

"On what?" Alice asked.

"Five-0 and such. Criminals don't take summer vacations unlike the rest of us," Mackenzie shrugged.

"Unfortunately not," Courtney agreed.

"Yeah. We better get to class," Alice said taking out her phone.

"Shit we're late!" she exclaimed looking at the time.

The three of them looked at each-other before dashing down the hall towards their class.

* * *

><p>"What's with the new car?" Danny yelled pointing at the car as Kono pulled up to her parking space in the HQ parking lot. Steve soon pulled up next to her and the two got out of the car.<p>

"Steve's idea," Kono pointed to him.

"Your idea?" Danny asked. Steve nodded.

"I get that you want her to be protected but buying her a new car is completely insane! If you want to her to be protected and safe then wrap her in bubble wrap! That will protect her! It's guaranteed! I wasn't even that protective of Rachel when she was pregnant with Grace! If I was that protective, Rachel would have had my head!" Danny exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Kono how the hell have you not threatened to leave the island?" Danny asked her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We compromised though, it's a good idea Danno," Kono smiled.

"You my friend is a protective freaking bear that needs to cool the fuck down! What's next your going to have HPD close highways whenever she's driving?" Danny asked.

"That's actually a really good idea," Steve grinned.

"Great! I added another idea to his already full of protective ways to prevent Kono from getting killed brain!" Danny exclaimed.

"I was kidding," Steve said crossing his arms.

"Kidding? You better be because I don't need HPD officers to be more pissed off at us," Danny said pointing his index finger at himself and Kono.

"If he keeps this up, I may have this child in prison wearing an orange jumpsuit," Kono smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to murder him," Kono pointed towards Steve.

"You'll murder him?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Murder him if he continues being this overprotective," Kono crossed her arms.

Danny snickered, "I think that will happen sooner then later,"

"You wouldn't do that, babe," Steve winked.

She placed her hands on her hips, "You want to test me?" she asked, glaring.

He placed his hands in defense, "No. Maybe later," he smiled.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Danny asked.

"What is it?"

"Stop acting like a protective lunatic! Her car is _perfectly _fine! Just return the car before you don't have any money to send your kids to college!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry. It didn't cost me that much,"

"It's a brand new fucking car Steve! It must have cost you two numbers with three zeros at the end!"

"It cost me way less and I already have money for Mackenzie to go to college,"

"How?"

"I have sources. During my 5 year absence, I began a savings account for her,"

"I don't care. You shouldn't be spending money on a freaking car just because she's pregnant,"

"He's right," Kono agreed before heading into HQ.

"Even Kono agrees,"

"Of course, Kono would agree, Danny. I had to make her choose from a list of approved-"

"Approved?!" Danny shouted.

"Oh fuck it! Your not her boyfriend! Your her father!" Danny shouted, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to stop arguing before I burst a nerve!" Danny yelled.

"Okay. That's fine," Steve shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Steve. Everything," Charlotte demanded as they sat in her hotel room.<p>

"He's sweet, kind, handsome, protective, everything I've always wanted in a man,"

"He sounds so gorgeous. Show me a picture of him," Charlotte grinned and Lori quickly began to look through her phone for the last photo of them together. She quickly found one of them in a hug and handed her the phone.

"He looks hot,"

"Yeah he is,"

"Has he taken you out to dinner? Does it send you those cute text messages in the morning?"

"He's not like that. He's more of a guy who reminds you he loves you in actions not words. He's taken me out to dinner a few times but not many,"

She frowned, "It's better then not doing anything. Any plans in the future for you to become Mrs. Lori McGarrett?"

"We're waiting,"

"How about kids?"

"He has Mackenzie,"

"And? Come on, he probably wants kids of his own with you,"

"We're waiting,"

"Your 37, your maternity clock or whatever is ticking. You two need to settle down, get married, have a few kids, and die together,"

"Geez, you have everything planned,"

"That's part of who I am. How old is Mackenzie again?"

"15, turning 16 in a few weeks I believe,"

"Only got two more years with her. Just get pregnant that way when she goes off to college, Steve isn't lonely. With a few kids, he'll have his hands full and you'll have the perfect family,"

"It's easier said then done," Lori muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you can get pregnant,"

"Yeah but I need to talk to Steve about it,"

Charlotte shrugged, taking a sip of her latte, "I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to hear that you want kids,"

"Yeah, but Five-0," Lori trailed on.

"Your ready to have kids and get married,"

"Besides, if you have a child that's his, then he kind of has to marry you. A child pins him down to you," Charlotte smiled.

"He had a child with Kono and he's not married to her,"

"That's because they weren't in a relationship. That was a one-night stand,"

"They got in a relationship after he returned but they broke it off after a while,"

"So? It doesn't matter. This is about you and him, not his past relationship. There's a difference,"

"Okay, well, I still don't know. I'm going to talk to him about it," Lori said as she looked at her phone.

She stood up, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"I have to go. Steve needs me back in the office right away," Lori told her.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll text you,"

* * *

><p>Lori leaned against her car, breathing heavily. She didn't know how much longer she could lie to Charlotte about the status of her relationship with Steve. She knew she couldn't hold off the meeting between Steve and Charlotte much longer. When Charlotte wanted something, she got it either way and meeting Steve was something she wanted.<p>

Maybe she had dragged out trying to save their relationship for too long. Maybe it was time to give up, and accept that he had moved on and rebuilt his family. A part of her told her to continue to fight but the other part told her, she had done everything she could and it was better to stop while she still had her dignity.

Taking her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked her car and slid in, wanting nothing more then for things to go back to how they used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<br>Location: Steve's Office**

"Steve, I've figured out everything!" She smiled brightly as she closed the door and the blinds.

"Okay?" He asked, confused.

"Well while I was going over the floor plans for tonight, I figured out your house isn't big enough to house over 100 guests,"

"Okay. Then we should have it somewhere bigger,"

"Exactly. So I called one of my aunt's who works at the Hilton and she was able to reserve the Village Green at the Hilton Hawaiian village for us tonight,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I already sent a text to everyone about the change of plans,"

"Okay good. What about seats? And tables?" He asked.

"Already on the works. I met up with my aunt and the planner and we figured out everything. The tables are round and should fit about 5-6 people each. There's a lot of room so people can interact and what not. Since there will be a lot of people, we're announcing through a microphone,"

"Okay sounds good. I'll pay for it after or do I need to make a check now?" He asked.

"Oh, the governor paid for it as a favor to us,"

"You invited him?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's the governor and our boss. He's bringing his wife too so be nice,"

"No promises," He grinned.

"You better,"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know in the reviews what you guys think about this chapter. I may just redo it since I don't like but I guess if I redid it, I'd have to redo chapter 19 and 20.<strong>

**Any questions or suggestions for this story or any of my other stories, you can ask on my tumblr falling-into-forevermoreDOTtumblrDOTcom . Just remove the DOT's and put periods in them or you can click on the link on my profile.**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen, Densi,**

**Nina**


	19. Food, Announcements, and Surprises

**This is definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. I know it's short but it'll continue on in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS:LA but I sadly don't. I do own Elisa though! and Mackenzie and Aiden. :)**

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later On...<strong>  
><strong>Location: Steve McGarrett's House<strong>

"How many people are coming?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen to find that the kitchen had become infested with bowls and plates of food in nearly every inch of the counters.

"How many people?" Steve asked again, watching Kono cook. She turned seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Chin, Malia, Aiden, Danny, Rachel, Grace, Charles, Max, Charlie, Mary, my parents, and all my first cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews. Some of Mackenzie's friends and their families are coming as well. Governor Denning and his wife are coming as well. I also invited some of your friends from the navy including Catherine, Joe, Sam, and Wade. Since Sam is coming, so is Kensi, Callen, Deeks, Eric, Nell, and Hetty. Their plane landed about an hour and half ago. I asked Danny and Rachel to pick them up since their cars combined fit all of them. Chin and Malia should have picked up your navy friends from the airport about two hours ago. All of them are staying at the Hilton. I called your mom and she told me she may come, if she can. She hasn't called me yet to confirm if she'll make it or not but I'm hoping she will," Kono explained.

"She faked her own death when I was 15, then 17 years later, showed up as Shelbourne. Then a year after I finally got her back, decides to leave again. I don't care if she did what she did to protect our family, she missed 20 years of memories and leaving again because she wants to give me space, isn't something I tolerate or forgive in my book,"

Kono crossed the kitchen and placed her hand on his arm, "She's your mom. You should forgive her. I would do the same thing if it meant protecting you and Mackenzie from danger. Wouldn't you do the same to me and Mackenzie? Especially if we were in danger?,"

"I would but differently,"

"That's what you say but I know you. It wouldn't have been much different. You have to think about how your dad felt and your mom. She left for the mainland because she knows your grown up and you have a family. Sure, it would have been nice for her to stay here on the island, but she's a grown woman and if leaving to the mainland was what she thought was best, then we should accept it,"

"Can we not talk about it? I don't want to fight with you,"

"Okay, but promise me, you'll act nice tonight. I don't want anything to ruin this night of celebration,"

"Okay, I promise," he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"As much as I love to live in your arms, we have," she grabbed his wrist to look at the time, "an hour and a half till guests arrive and we still need to be all this food in your truck and drive to the Hilton and have it set up,"

He nodded and pulled back, walking over to the oven, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to finish making putting together those dishes near the coffee maker and keep an eye on this sauce while I take a shower. After you can take a shower while I put all the food in your truck," she ordered pointing to everything as she talked.

"This is a lot of food,"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't burn the house down,"

"Me too. Where's Mackenzie?" Steve asked.

"At the Hilton with my parents,"

"Okay. You go take a shower and I'll finish up here,"

"Awesome. I love you," She pecked his cheek before rushing out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I love you too!" he called back as he grabbed an apron from one of the drawers.

* * *

><p>"Steve! Is everything ready?" Kono called out as she walked down the stairs.<p>

"Yes, everything is nearly ready" He called back.

"Did the chicken kabobs cook well?" Kono asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Good. Now I can only hope the pork tastes well,"

"The what?" He asked.

"The pork. The Kalua pig. It's a traditional recipe, Steve," She crossed her arms.

"Oh. Well where is it?" He asked looking around. He could faintly remember her staying up till midnight the night before to start some food.

"I placed it in that large black container so it's stays hot until it's served," She pointed to the fairly large looking container.

"Tell me what you made because I lost count," He placed a hand on his forehead. Their kitchen was barely reconcilable with all the amount of food on it and around it.

"Fine, only so you know what your eating. I made Lau Lau, Chicken Long Rice soup, Chicken Salad, Banana bread, Almond cookies, Maui Ahi Poke, coconut rice, chicken, mango, and rice salad, Chocolate Haupia Pie, and Grilled Ginger Salmon," she pointed them out as she said each one of them.

"So that's what you spent your day doing,"

She nodded, proud of her accomplishment, "Usually this would be done with help but I pushed myself and did everything. Mary helped a little with some things but overall, I did this by myself,"

"I'm proud of you and all of this smells delicious,"

"Thank you," she pecked his cheek before looking around the kitchen.

"You look beautiful in that dress," He complimented. She wore a bright red high-low dress with a multicolored elastic buckle belt and white strap wedges.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad for someone who has spent the last hour cooking,"

He looked at his attire and then at his watch, calculating the time it would take for him to take a quick shower and change.

"I'm going to take a shower and change. The keys to my truck are near the lamp in the living-room, if you want to put some of the small containers in the truck. I'll be out in 5 minutes and that's including the two minutes, it'll take for me to change," He smiled before kissing her temple and rushing upstairs.

"If I ruin this dress, it's your head, Steve!" She called before beginning to take some of the containers off the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes later...<strong>

"Kono, I'm ready!" He called out as he rushed down the stairs.

"I put the containers I could carry in your truck," She told him as she looked at him. He wore black suit pants with a blue/white striped dress shirt and a black jacket over the shirt and black shoes.

"Wow, you clean up nice," She smiled.

"You thought I only owned cargo pants and shirts?" He asked.

"Well most of your closet is full of them. I think the last time, I saw you dressed up, it was for an event,"

"That's true but I do own a couple of dress shirts and pants and even shoes,"

"That's good to know," She pecked his lips before handing him a container.

"You told me, I can't lift anything too heavy," She reminded him and he nodded before heading towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>In the car...<strong>

"I'm nervous," Kono tapped her fingers against the console, nervously.

"Why?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Because, we're telling everyone we're expecting again,"

"And? Seems pretty normal for a couple," he trailed on.

"Steve, you don't get it. We haven't even been together for 6 months and I'm already pregnant. What if we broke up? Huh? Then I'll be a single mom and raise our child horribly and then it'll end up like Mackenzie and then we're gonna fight and the child is going to hate me for fighting with you and being a horrible mother -" she rambled.

He quickly pulled his truck into the side of the road and killed the engine before turning towards Kono.

"Kono, I love you-"

"And? That didn't seem to matter because we still broke up and Mackenzie ended up nearly murdering Lori!" she exclaimed.

He took hold of her hand and forced her to look at him, "Kono, listen, I love you. I love you, this child, and Mackenzie. In the past, we've both made our mistakes but I love you and I'm not going anywhere. We're not perfect, no one is. We'll have our fights like other couples but no one is going to come between us. Lori is part of my past, you are my future," He squeezed her hand, in comfort. She bit her lip before giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Your right,"

"I know I am. Now, we better get going before we're late and you know how Danny will react," Steve rolled his eyes before turning on the engine.

She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight for our big announcement," Steve began before he handed over the microphone to Kono.<p>

"Originally, we were going to hold a barbeque at Steve's but last-minute, we figured out we needed something bigger and the Hilton is one of our favorite places so thank you for being able to drive the extra few miles over here last-minute," she thanked.

"And now for our announcement," Steve began.

"Now open the card under the plate," Steve and Kono ordered at the same time.

The two looked at each-other before speaking, "We are expecting!" They announced, grinning from ear to ear.

Cheers and whistles erupted as Steve wrapped an arm around Kono, pulling her closer.

"Congratulations Cuz!" Chin smiled, walking over to Kono with Malia and hugging her. Malia smiled, knowingly and congratulated her.

"Congrats, Kono!" Rachel congratulated as she walked over to them, with Danny and the kids.

"Now this kid, is going to be one bad-"

"Daniel, finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping in your car tonight," Rachel warned, her lips in a thin line.

"As I was saying, this kid is going to be just as bad as its parents and sister," Danny finished.

"Happy dear?" Danny asked, turning to Rachel who smiled.

"Yes. We can't teach Charlie foul language at a young age," She laughed.

"Of course not," Danny agreed.

"Mr. McGarrett, Ms. Kalakaua, congratulations," Hetty smiled.

"Baby number 2, man!" Sam yelled before whistling.

"Congratulations, man," Sam slapped Steve's back, grinning.

"Raising one is hard, two will be double as hard," Deeks told him.

Kensi hit him in the arm and he winced grabbing his arm.

Kensi turned to Steve and Kono, "Don't listen to him. He wouldn't know since he doesn't have kids and the way he's going, we won't be having any for a while. Take it as his way of saying congratulations,"

"Thanks, guys," Kono smiled.

"Kono! Ah! I'm going to be an aunt!" Elisa squealed engulfing Kono in a hug before looking at Steve with a grin.

"Now, you mister better be good to her or else, I'll come after you with my daddy's bat," Elisa warned Steve. He quickly nodded knowing she wouldn't hesitate to end his life if he hurt Kono again.

"I'm going to be aunt for a second time!" Mary exclaimed, grinning as she hugged Kono and then Steve.

"Wow, someone is happy unlike the first time," Steve smiled.

"What happened the first time?" Kenzie asked coming up to them.

"Oh, that's a story for another day," Mary smiled, patting Kenzie's head. Kenzie seeing her grandmother decided to walk towards the food area before things got bad.

"Steve, Kono, congratulations is definitely in order," Mackenzie, Steve's mother said once she was in front of her son and his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Mrs. McGarrett," Kono smiled before hugging the older woman.

"Call me Mackenzie, Mrs. McGarrett, makes me feel old," she laughed.

Kono seeing that Steve wasn't saying anything, quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. He looked at her with slight annoyance of her request before complying.

"Thank you... mom," He told her through gritted teeth.

"Be nice to me, Steven. I brought you into this world, I can take you out," She warned.

"I'm a grown man, mother. I no longer need your help," He snapped.

"Your angry at me for the wrong reasons," She began.

"For the wrong reasons? You lied to me for 20 years. Then when you came back, you left a year after. You lost the title of mother when you left. So don't even tell me I'm angry at you for the wrong reasons," He spat. Kono quickly placed a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Can we please all take a deep breath and calm down? It's a happy occasion," Kono asked.

"your right. We should act like adults," Mackenzie agreed.

"Okay. Only for you, though," Steve pecked Kono's lips before glaring at his mother.

"My keiki(translation: baby) is growing up!" Kono's mother, Kaila Kalakaua gushed, placing a hand over her heart as she looked at her daughters stomach. Her father, Akoni, trailed behind, a smile on his face.

"Mom, I'm not showing yet," Kono told her. She was a short woman who had raised her with strict rules. It was what helped her be who she was today. The one thing that everyone knew about her mother was that she was also someone who loved to gossip and talk. She liked to know everything about everyone, it was what made her so powerful in many ways.

"I know! Oh, I'm so happy! I'm going to be a grandmother for a second time! Akoni! Are you glad?" she asked her husband.

"I am, but I am not surrounding our daughter,"

He turned towards Kono, "Congratulations, Kamali'i wahine(translation: Princess). You too, Steve,"

Kaila gasped, seeing, Mackenzie, "Oh, my! I'm so sorry. I'm Kaila Kalakaua and you are?" she asked, extending her hand.

"I'm Mackenzie McGArrett, Steve's mother," Mackenzie smiled, shaking her hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm happy to finally meet some of Steve's family. Aren't you happy to be a grandmother for the second time?"

"Of course. Happy occasion. Another grandchild is the best gift any son or daughter can give,"

"Exactly! Ah, I have a feeling we definitely will get along! Later on, I'll give you my number so we can chat!"

Kaila turned towards her daughter who was hugging her father before she pulled back and hugged her.

"Can you keep this on the down-low, mom?" Kono asked.

"Too late. The moment she opened the card, she text messaged all her friends with the news," Her father told her.

Her mother crossed her arms, "When my baby is pregnant, the world should know! The more the better!"

"Okay, mom. Whatever you say,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Especially of Mama McGarrett's appearance? In the next chapter, we'll go further into what happened with Shelbourne and such.<strong>

**By the way, all the foods are real, I looked them up. :)**

**So leave me a review and tell me what you think! I accept anonymous! :)**

**-Nina**


	20. Flashbacks, Mothers, and Events

**Hey guys. Finally got some time to update.**

**Remember in chapter 12, when Steve and Mackenzie talked and he told her that she was named after his own mother, Mackenzie? So, pretty much, Steve's mom is BACK and her name is of course, Mackenzie McGarrett.**

**So you guys aren't confused, for now Mackenzie(their daughter) will be go by Kenzie and Steve's mom will go by Mackenzie.**

**In this chapter, we start with a flashback. :) I love flashbacks because quite frankly, I haven't given you guys any flashbacks, well not enough, so I owe you guys a few. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Ago...<br>**_  
>His original plan had been to find Victor Hesse and go back to the reserves but that idea was thrown out the window when he found himself staring at his daughter and her mother. He had no clue they knew his father but apparently they did because he watched his daughter sob as Kono held her. The service was due to start soon and he stood with a few of his father's friends and the HPD department along with the priest. He found himself walking over to them.<em>

_Kono looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Steve McGarrett. Sure, it was his father's funeral, but she didn't expect him to come. Wait that was a lie, she knew he was coming. Even if his relationship with his father was estranged, from what John had told her of his son, he wasn't one to forget about people he cared about. She had prepared herself mentally to face him once again. She didn't know much of what he had done for the past 7 years since he left them but judging by his uniform and the amount of metals and pins on it, he had gone far in his career. He made a life for himself while she was just starting hers._

_John McGarrett had told her a lot about Steve, seeing that Mackenzie was his granddaughter. She knew he had gone to become a SEAL. He had told her everything about his son and informed her when he got news from one of his friends about him. She had become close to the man and she respected him a lot especially since he seemed to understand where her frustration and anger for his son came from. He had become her second father, a friend, and a mentor._

_So when HPD told her that he had gotten shot and killed, she knew she had to come to the funeral. She had cried the night before, when a HPD officer came knocking at her door to tell her the news. Mackenzie had cried when she explained what happened to the man she called her "grandpa_

_She slowly pulled Mackenzie from her arms as they stared at each-other._

_"Hi," he greeted._

_"Mom is this?" Mackenzie asked motioning towards Steve. Kono nodded and before she knew it, Mackenzie had her arms wrapped around her father's mid-section, sobbing. Steve looked taken back from the sudden hug and for a second looked confused on what to do before he finally wrapped his arms around her and hugged her._

_Kono sighed and mouthed to him, "She forgave you a long time ago,"_

_He nodded. He didn't know what to say to his sobbing 11-year-old daughter. He was at loss for words. He had never been a man to talk to or show emotion to anyone. Bottling up the feelings had helped him but he wasn't dealing with himself, he was dealing his own daughter._

_"I miss grandpa," she cried._

_"I … miss him too," Steve choked out._

_She pulled back, wiping at her tears, "Are you leaving again after?" she asked._

_He shook his head, "No. I'm staying here,"_

_"Really?" Kono asked._

_He nodded, "I'm not going anywhere,"_

_"Okay. That's good," Kono nodded._

_"Wait that means your staying here and be my dad?" Mackenzie asked through her tears._

_He knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've always been your dad but I've made some bad decisions and that included leaving. I promise you though," he held out his pinky, "I won't leave you or your mother,"_

_Mackenzie grinned through her tears, and hooked her pinky with his before they shook it._

_"Come on. Stand next to me," He motioned for them to follow him back to place in front of the casket of his father. Mackenzie grabbed Steve's hand, ready to follow her father._

_"Are you sure?" Kono asked. She didn't want to invade any of his personal space. He was clearly mourning in his own way, judging by the stone look he had on his face. They had already caused a stir by being at his father's funeral and judging by the looks of the HPD officers/chief, they knew that Mackenzie was Steve's._

_He shocked her when he took hold of her hand, and nodded at her._

_"Your my family. Join me," He said, his tone soft but demanding at the same time. As she looked into his eyes, she knew, it wouldn't be taking no for an answer so she nodded and followed him._

_Kono watched as Steve changed his expression to back to a stone, showing nothing of weakness. His eyes were cold, and Kono knew he was hiding his emotions. She had lived with him for 5 years and through those years, she learned a lot about him. He hated having people see his vulnerable side. So he tended to mask his emotions with a cold and fearless face. Clearly he had gotten better at masking his emotions through the years._

_He had dropped both her hand and Mackenzie and now had his hands at his side. Mackenzie looked confused and slightly frightened by her father's expression. She knew, Steve meant no harm with his expression but Mackenzie didn't know that. She didn't know her father was no longer the same man who left them._

_Kono knelt beside her, "He's not mad, sweetie. It's part of him being who he is. He's not mad at you or I,"_

_Kono looked up at him, who looked at them slightly confused,"Right Steve?"_

_Steve looked down at her then at his slightly scared daughter and softened his stone face._

_"Right. It's part of who I am. I don't mean to scare you, it's just who I am," He told her._

_Mackenzie nodded, still confused but decided against asking anymore questions. Kono stood up and took Mackenzie's hand as the priest began to talk._

_"We are here to today to honor the life of John McGarrett..." The priest began._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you need a ride?" Steve asked as they walked towards his car.<em>

_"Yeah. That would be nice. My car is in the shop so we took a taxi here," Kono told him._

_"We're going to ride with you?" Mackenzie asked, smiling._

_"Yeah. Maybe I can stay a while," He put it more like a question then a statement. Kono shrugged when he gave her a look of "can I or no?"._

_He knew that things weren't the best between them. He could tell that she was only being nice to him for Mackenzie's sake. That didn't mix well with him and he planned to talk to her alone about what was going to go from there._

_As they arrived to where his truck was parked, Steve noticed Kono look at truck with surprise._

_"Wow. You do things fast," she noted._

_"What?"_

_"You arrived today and you already have a truck. You don't mess around," she commented._

_"Yeah. Thanks,"_

_He opened the door for them._

_"I don't have a car seat," Steve sighed._

_"She doesn't need one. She's past the need to have a car seat," She explained to him. He nodded before he opened the side doors._

_Steve watched as Mackenzie got into the truck and sat down before trying to buckle herself in._

_Steve reached over grabbing the seat belt and buckling her in, "There," He smiled at her before closing the door and going over to the driver's side._

_Kono slowly got into the truck, looking at the exterior, "It's expensive," she noted._

_"Yeah. I'm not a small car kind of guy. I'm a truck kind of guy,"_

_"That's... nice," She said._

_"Yeah,"_

_"I want to talk you alone," She told him as he drove._

_"Okay,"_

_"I want to drop off Mackenzie at my aunt's house. She can babysit for a bit while we talk," she told him._

_"Just give me the directions,"_

_The rest of the car ride was awkward with tension in the air. Mackenzie didn't notice it as she was too happy to see her disappeared father._

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you go back? Why are you giving her hope?" Kono threw at him as she paced her home, a hand on her forehead as Steve stood following her with his eyes.<em>

_"Hope?"_

_"You don't think she's always wanted her father?"_

_He stayed silent._

_"Exactly. You don't know," She began to pace the room,_

_"God, your lucky. Your freaking fucking lucky that you have the father you have because if it wasn't for him, I can guarantee you, I would have taken you to court to remove your rights as Mackenzie's father," she growled._

_"My father? What does my-"_

_"Mackenzie and I both knew your father if you haven't figured that out. We knew him well. He was the only connection to you that Mackenzie had. We visited him, talked to him, even went out to lunch or dinner together a few times. He told me of how guilty you felt that you had left. He told me about what you were doing. He told me so much about you. What he told me was enough for me to stop thinking about taking your rights away,"_

_"I can't believe you knew him. I came here, sometimes, and I never saw either of you,"_

_"That's because, I asked your father to keep us a secret. I didn't want you to come back from missions and leave knowing you have a daughter,"_

_"What's so different from now?"_

_"Your staying. That's what's different,"_

_"I made some mistakes in my life, Kono, and one of them is leaving Mackenzie,"_

_"You made yourself a career, Steve. Your set for life and now I have to start mine and that's why you being here will help me,"_

_"You want me in her life?"_

_She nodded, "Of course. Your her father and I won't deny you, having a relationship with Mackenzie. All I want is for you to be her father while I continue to pursue a career,"_

_"Okay. I'll be that. I'll be there and help you,"_

_"Good because I've spent the last few years, working my ass off to make a living. So once I start having a job, I don't plan to stop. I'm going to further my career and make something of myself, Steve. I want Mackenzie to be proud of me,"_

* * *

><p>"I expect Kono to call me in the next few months to tell me she's engaged," Kaila told Steve as they stood nearby watching the other guests talk and mingle.<p>

"I want to wait," Steve told her and instantly regretted it.

"You want to wait? You want my baby to wait until you want to decide to marry her? This isn't a TV show, Steven. She's not getting any younger," She glared at him.

"I mean, I want to wait until the baby is born," He clarified, already slightly scared of the woman in front of him.

"Sure. Whatever you say but I know your mother, Steve, so don't play games with me or my daughter's heart," She warned.

"I love her a lot,"

"That's what you said but you broke her heart and began to date that blonde girl," she looked into his eyes.

"That's half a lie. There was a lot more that happened that caused our fall-out,"

"Okay, Steve. I won't continue to fight with you only because I don't need to cause a scene but I'm warning you, if you hurt her, not even the governor will be able to save you from my wrath and her three brothers and father,"

"Okay. I understand but let me tell you one thing-"

"Don't interrupt me, young man. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" She crossed her arms.

"She did, but I-"

"Stop interrupting me," She snapped.

"I'm not-"

"Don't talk back to me,"

"I'm not,"

"You are doing it again,"

He sighed and motioned for her to go on.

"Hurt her again and not even the Navy will save you, young man. Now you may go on with whatever you were going to say,"

"Your daughter is it for me. There's no one else more perfect for me then her. I love her so much that I'm willing to do whatever to keep her happy and safe. You may see me as a man who's broken her heart in the past, and I have, I won't try to make excuses for that, but I've changed and learned. She's why I wake up, smiling. She's why I have a wonderful, amazing, 15-year-old daughter. I love her and I plan on making her wife but not now. I want her to have a good stress-free pregnancy and I don't want her to have any worries. Marriage would be a big step for us and I rather wait until after the baby is born to propose and marry her,"

Kaila smiled, "You passed,"

"What?"

"You proved me that you love my daughter. You can marry her now,"

"I'm confused," Steve admitted.

"I spoke to you the way I spoke to you to see if you were worthy of my daughter, seeing that you have hurt her before. You passed the test so now you have my permission to marry her. Now you only have to get my husband's approval and your set," Kaila smiled. Steve nodded, understanding.

"Good. Now give me a hug," she opened her arms and Steve embraced her before pulling back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kalakaua. I won't mess this up again. I promise you that,"

"I know,"

"Now, do you want more children?" Kaila asked.

"This child hasn't even been born yet, Mrs. Kalakaua,"

"I know. Just answer the question,"

"I do want more kids. I grow up with only a sister and as much as I love her, I want my family to be big and close. So yes, I do want more children,"

"That's what I like to hear Steve. I want many grandchildren and Kono knows that,"

"Good,"

"What about your house?"

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, Steve, the house is sort of small with only four bedrooms and seeing that you want more children, I would think you would have a plan to move?" She asked.

"As of now, I do not plan on moving from my father's house. I grew up there and I hope for my children to grow up there as well,"

"Mhmm, well with more children, you'll need more room. I hope you have a plan for that, Steve,"

"A plan is in the works, Mrs. Kalakaua," Steve smiled.

"Good. I like to hear progress, Steve and hearing that, makes me very happy,"

* * *

><p>"You should consider moving back," Kono said, standing beside Steve's mom.<p>

"Why?" She asked looking at Steve who was mingling with the guests.

"Mackenzie needs you and this baby needs you. And most of all, Steve needs you," Kono answered.

"Steve doesn't need me. He made it very clear, I'm not his mother in his eyes,"

"He named Mackenzie after you,"

"If he had known the truth back then, he wouldn't have,"

"He'll forgive you eventually,"

"He's just as stubborn as his father was. He doesn't understand why I left or why I faked my death," Mackenzie crossed her arms.

"Maybe you can come with us to a session with Dr. Hunt, so Steve can understand," Kono suggested.

"I don't see shrinks. I don't believe in them,"

"It'll help your relationship with Steve. It helped ours," Kono said.

"That's different, Kono. Your his girlfriend and I'm his mother. He doesn't despise you for anything because you didn't do anything to him. Me, on the other hand hates me for what I did,"

"You don't know what I've done to him,"

"I know what you've done to him," Mackenzie sighed.

"It doesn't anger you?" Kono asked, slightly surprised.

"No because Steve forgave you for it and if he could forgive you then I can as well,"

Mackenzie sighed, "Besides, I don't blame you. You were just being a protective mother. Seeing that she gotten kidnapped because by one of Steve's enemies, you wanted to protect her from that happening again. I would have done the same thing if I had to,"

"You did,"

"I faked my death. You didn't take her from him," she said, blankly.

"He forgave you for faking your death. He just hasn't forgiven you for leaving a year after returning into his life,"

"I had to leave, Kono. He had a daughter and Five-0 and a life here. I had been in Japan for the past decade and a half. Hawaii brought only distant memories and I didn't want to cause more turmoil in Steve's life. For a year, I made myself believe that Steve needed me when he didn't. I saw him and watched him for a year as he lived his life. Weekends with his daughter and weekdays with Lori. Of course I didn't like Lori and I don't think she was a fan of me either. She didn't like surfing while he loved it. She always seemed to be trying to figure people out, "profiling" as she called it. I simply did not like her. One of the reasons, I found, was that when he wanted to spend some time with me or change plans with her, she made sure I knew, she didn't like it. She was nice but she wasn't who I thought Steve would fall for. I imagined someone more like you, who was able to keep up with him without even realizing it. So my point is he stopped needing when he became an adult and I couldn't act like I had been part of his life all this time when I hadn't. I went to California to have a retirement but still have, at least, Mary Ann close by," Mackenzie answered.

"You could have stayed and lived nearby or maybe on one of the other islands," Kono told her.

"I didn't want that, Kono. There comes a time where you will realize that once they grow up, they start to need you less,"

"That's not true. Steve will always need you. He needs you in his life now. He needs some sort of guidance. You can't make up the years of his life you missed but you can be here now for him," Kono argued.

"I'll think about, Kono but there's no guarantee I'll decide to go with you two to see your therapist, much less move back to Hawaii,"

"That's all I ask," Kono said putting her hands up in defense.

"It's no wonder, Steve loves you. Your stubborn like him. You try until you get some a sort of close answer to what you want," Mackenzie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Finally, a moment alone," Steve mumbled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.<p>

"Yeah, between being pulled by all my family and friends to congratulate me and what not, It's a miracle we can actually be together now,"

He laughed, "Your family is very interesting,"

"What did my mom say?"

"Nothing,"

"Steve," she warned.

"We just talked. Normal, talk. What were you saying to my mother?"

"We were just talking. Nothing bad,"

"Mhmm, I don't believe you,"

"You don't have to," Kono answered as she watched Kenzie play with her cousins.

"I'll find out sooner or later," Steve told her.

"Whatever you say,"

"I think I know how you feel when you go to your family events,"

"How?"

"Overwhelmed. I don't think I've ever said thank you, more than I have today. I lost count of the people who came up to me after 95,"

"Welcome to my family," She smiled up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughtsreview. :) I accept anonymous.**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter mostly because of the lack of action. Oh yeah, watch out for little things because a lot of those things like flashbacks and talks are going to build up what happens in the sequel. So watch out for those little things like certain things Kono says or Steve says because it's giving you guys a clue on what happens in the sequel.**

**Next chapter, finally a little session with Dr. Hunt :)**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen, Densi,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	21. Shaved Ice, Parties, and Doctors

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**I have awesome news. I finally got a beta which is like a huge relief for me.**

**So I'd like to thank my awesome beta, _MonkeyWand _for checking/reviewing over this chapter.**

**This chapter continues from the previous chapter(minus the flashback). We're going to finally meet Mary's ****_special _friend.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<br>Four years ago..._

_Mackenzie is 11 years old..  
>-<em>

_Mackenzie rushed over to her parents, as soon as her eyes laid on them, wrapping her arms around them._

"_How was school?" Kono asked._

"_It was awesome! We learned about the first humans!" Mackenzie exclaimed excitedly._

"_That's great," Steve smiled._

"_Why didn't Kamekona pick me up?" Mackenzie asked, curious onto why her parents were picking her up. Sure they picked her up, when they could but that only happened on Monday or Tuesdays. Seeing as it was Friday, a day where Five-0 was usually busy, it was weird for her to see her parents picking her up._

"_He would have but seeing as we both got the day off, we decided to pick you up," Kono smiled._

"_What are we doing?" Mackenzie asked as she began to walk with her parents. She was in the middle of them, holding on to each of their hands._

"_I was thinking some shave ice and then we can maybe go rent a movie," Steve suggested._

"_Can I get cherry flavored shaved ice?" Mackenzie asked._

"_Of course, sweetie. You can get any flavored ice cream you want," Kono answered._

* * *

><p>"<em>One cherry flavored shaved ice for the little lady, a blueberry flavored shaved ice for the commander, and a raspberry flavored shaved ice for the surfer," Kamekona announced as he placed the cups of shaved ice on the table.<em>

"_Thank you, Kamekona." Steve gave him a nod._

"_No problem-o, my friends. Enjoy," Kamekona said before walking back to his shop._

"_Do you have any homework?" Steve asked, casually._

"_Really?" Kono asked. Steve looked at her._

"_What?"_

"_We're out with Mackenzie and your asking her if she has homework?"_

"_I don't know how to start conversations with a 11 year old." Steve placed his hands up in defense._

"_Ask her simple questions," Kono told him._

"_Like what my favorite color is!" Mackenzie chimed in._

_Steve turned towards Mackenzie. "What's your favorite color?"_

"_Red!" She smiled._

"_Fruit?"_

"_Strawberries!"_

"_Vegetable?"_

"_Ew! I don't like vegetables." Mackenzie scrunched up her noise in disgust._

"_We will definitely have to change that," Steve noted._

"_Not all of us can be as healthy as you are, Steve," Kono teased._

"_Being healthy makes me strong,"_

* * *

><p><em>He pulled up into his driveway and immediately knew someone was in the house. His suspicion was proven correct when Catherine came out of the house, wearing her usual attire of jeans and a blouse, once he got out of the car. She rushed over, wrapping her arms around him, as Kono and Mackenzie looked at them.<em>

_"I'm back," She said, placing a kiss on his lips._

_"Daddy, why are you hugging a stranger?" Mackenzie asked, curious._

_Catherine pulled back looking at Mackenzie then at Steve, "Daddy?"_

_He slowly pulled her hands away from his neck, "Catherine, meet my daughter, Mackenzie, and her mom, Kono."_

_"You have a daughter?" Catherine asked, shock written all over her face. Steve nodded._

_"I can explain."_

_"Okay. You can explain that to me later."_

_She turned towards Mackenzie, walking towards her, kneeling in front of her before extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Catherine. You must be Mackenzie. You look so much like your father,"_

_"Yes I am. I'm just like my mom and my dad." She smiled brightly._

_"That I don't doubt."_

_"So who are you to my dad? Your not his friend because friends don't kiss other friends," Mackenzie stated._

_"I'm his girlfriend," Catherine answered._

_Her eyebrows furrowed before looking at her parents, confusion written on her face,"But my parents are together. My dad can't love two people,"_

_Catherine looked at Steve then at Kono before looking at Steve again, "Oh, is that so?"_

_Kono sighed before interrupting, "Mackenzie, let's go. Daddy clearly has some things to do,"_

_"But where are we going then?"_

_"Home."_

_"But isn't home here with him?"_

_"Not right now. We're going back to my house. Grab your bag from your room while I call Uncle Danny to pick us up,"_

_Steve turned towards Mackenzie, "Why don't you show Catherine your room?"_

_Mackenzie nodded before rushing towards the house, Catherine behind her. Kono quickly took out her phone and sent a text to Danny who replied back in seconds saying he'd pick her up in 10 minutes._

_"No, Kono. I can drive you guys-" Steve began._

_"You should have told me you had a girlfriend when we first met, that way I could have decided whether Mackenzie should be around her,"_

_"She's not my girlfriend."_

_"Then what is she?"_

_"We kind of sleep together. It's an off and on relationship."_

_"And you expect me to let you have Mackenzie around your friends with benefits lover? Your clearly still living like in your 20's."_

_"I don't expect you to do anything because I will decide whether I want Catherine to have a relationship with Mackenzie."_

_"You were gone for half a decade, you lost that right to decide anything for her," she snapped._

_"I'm ready!" Mackenzie cried out as she rushed over to her mom, Catherine behind her._

_"We will talk about this later," Kono stated._

_She turned towards Mackenzie, "Now say bye to daddy,"_

_"Bye dad," Mackenzie waved. Steve knelt and expanded his arms._

_"Come here."_

_Mackenzie smiled before rushing over to him wrapping her arms around him._

_Steve quickly kissed her forehead and held her as he looked at Kono, slightly pleading with her._

_"Are you going to see us tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked._

_"I don't know. Ask your mom," Steve said looking straight ahead at Kono._

_"Are we?" Mackenzie asked Kono._

_"I don't know. It depends."_

_She turned towards Catherine, "Have a nice day."_

_She then turned towards Mackenzie taking hold of her hand, "Come on sweetie."_

_"What about the movie with dad?"_

_"We can watch it, just you and I," she replied softly. Just then, the familiar silver camero pulled into the driveway behind Steve's truck._

_Danny got out of his car walking over to them. He glanced at Catherine then at Steve, a confused look on his face._

_"Uncle Danny!' Mackenzie cried out opening her arms wide as she hugged him._

_"Hey, kiddo." He ruffled her hair before looking at Kono._

_"Hey Rookie."_

_"Hey Jersey." She smiled._

_"Hey Danny," Steve greeted._

_"Hey Steve," Danny answered._

_"Let's go?" Danny suggested, taking Mackenzie's bag. Kono nodded before giving Steve a look of acknowledgment and beginning to walk towards Danny's car, holding Mackenzie's hand._

_"Bye," Steve waved as Danny backed out of the driveway. Mackenzie waved before Danny turned and sped out._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: McGarrett Home<strong>

"Hey Steve," Mary Ann greeted walking up to them, a man behind her. Steve looked at him, his laser eyes staring at the man's hazel green eyes. He couldn't remember ever inviting him and judging by his looks, he was a Haole, and no doubt a "friend" of Mary's.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Brian Carter," Mary introduced and Steve looked at his sister and then at the man. Kono placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked down at her, and using her eyes, she gave him a warning, and he sighed before looking up at the man, that her little sister was apparently dating.

"Brian, meet my brother, Steve McGarrett,"

"Nice to meet you, Steve-"

"It's Liutenant Commander," Steve interrupted.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,"

"And my future-in-law, Officer Kono Kalakaua," Mary introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well, Officer Kono Kalakaua. Congratulations on your news,"

"Thank you and please, call me Kono. Steve may like to be called by his full title but I prefer to be just called Kono,"

Brian held out his hand and Steve took it, shaking it slowly as he analyzed the man.

"So how old are you Brian?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"35 years old."

"You are aware of how old my sister is, correct?"

"Yes. 32 years old and I'm aware of what she's done and been through in the past."

"What do you do as a living, Brian?" Steve asked.

"I'm a highly renowned surgeon in the Los Angeles area."

"Impressive. What kind of car do you own?,"

"A motorcycle and a ford mustang."

He nodded. "Good." He turned towards Kono, "Could you take Mary and show her around and talk to other guests? I'd like to have a man-to-man talk with Brian here." He crossed his arms.

"Don't kill him. I actually like him," Mary warned before walking away with Kono.

"Steve, if I come back to see this man traumatized, I will not be held responsible for my actions," Kono warned. Steve smiled at her as she left before turning back to Brian.

"Wine?" Steve asked as a waiter passed them by. The waiter stopped and Steve took two glasses and handed him one to Brian.

"Thanks."

"So what are your intentions with my little sister?" Steve asked, taking a sip.

"She's not exactly, little. She's an adult now."

"To me, she'll always be my little sister. Now answer the question."

He could sense, Mary's eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

"I only have good intentions."

"That's what they all say. Then they break her heart and I have to stop myself from hunting that bastard down and beating him down to the pulp because I have a daughter that needs me," Steve growled.

"I can assure you, Steve-"

"Commander! You don't get to call me Steve unless you've earned it."

"I can assure you, Commander, that I only have the best intentions. I love her. She's the light of my world. Yes, she's different and not what people expect me to be with but I don't care about what people think or want or expect, I love her and that's who I choose to be with. I will do anything to protect her. I've even taken up some gun training after she told me of how she got kidnapped. If she told me now, she was moving back here, I would pack up my entire life and follow her here. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face."

Steve slowly nodded. "Nice speech. Better than the last guy,"

He began to click on his phone and Brian suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh, thank you."

"So have you gotten in trouble with the law?" Steve asked, looking up from his phone.

"Uh, yes. A few times but I'm guessing you already know about them," Brian slowly nodded, now understanding the warning, Mary had given him about Steve.

"That's true. I just ran a background check on you, specifically at any crimes or offenses you have. Care to explain them?" Steve asked.

"Um, a speeding ticket, and I was arrested when I was 17 for the possession of alcohol in my car."

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"No. I was reckless back then in my teens and that's completely in my past."

"What about the speeding ticket?"

"I was running late to work and I didn't think I'd get caught since there wasn't any cop cars around but unfortunately for me, there was."

"So you were late?"

He nodded.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like snowboarding and surfing occasionally."

"What about your family?"

"I have two brothers and a sister. My mother is a social worker and my father is a lawyer,"

"Okay. Are you in debt?" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that."

"No. I don't mean debt as in normal debt. I mean if you owe money to anyone that isn't a credit card company, maybe a gang."

"No, I do not."

"You better be telling the truth because I won't hesitate to break your face if I find out anything your telling me is a lie."

"Of course."

"Good."

"What did you find in the background check?"

"Enough."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Steve said.

"Okay." Brian looked around, waiting for him to speak.

"Break her heart and I'll break your face and other parts. That's not a threat. That's a promise," Steve warned, his hardened eyes looking into Brian's near fearful eyes.

"I'll gladly let you do that. I can assure-"

"Stop with the 'I can assure you'. It's not helping your case. Just know that I won't hesitate to hunt you down if you break her heart." Steve smiled before walking away.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't look traumatized," Kono noted as Steve joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist.<p>

"I gave him a little talk. Warned him that if he breaks her heart, I'll make sure to break his face and other parts."

Kono looked up at him, smiling. "Aw, you're overly protective of Mary. I like the protective side of you. I also hate it but in this situation, it's a good thing. Brian seems to be a good man for her, though. You know, he's a surgeon."

"Yeah. A very good one according to the background check."

"Well, a doctor in the family is a good thing, Steven. With your inability to stop from getting yourself in reckless and dangerous situations, I have a feeling you'll be calling Brian a lot," Danny said from behind them.

"He's right," Kono agreed.

"I'm not as reckless as I was before. I'm not exactly in my 20's anymore," Steve noted.

"Exactly," Danny nodded.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, you're not in your 20's anymore either."

"And have you seen me throw a guy off a roof? Or jump in front of a car? No, you have not because I learned that as I grow older, I have to be more careful. That and Rachel would kill me for leaving her, Grace, and Charlie."

"Okay, no need for the 3rd degree lecture, Danno," Steve crossed his arms.

"I do need to lecture you or your going to get yourself killed, somehow, and leave Kono, Mackenzie, and that future baby of yours alone and father-less!" Danny exclaimed.

"Daniel, calm down. I'm pretty sure, Steve wouldn't do that to them," Rachel said as she walked up to them.

"And if he does, I'm sure, Kono will have a punishment," Rachel smiled.

"That's right. He dies and I'll go to his grave and kill him again," Kono said, half joking.

"I'm serious though. If you get yourself killed, you'll be dealing with me," Kono warned Steve who nodded.

"Don't worry, babe, I wouldn't do that to you," Steve pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, no Dr. Hunt session, but I decided that I needed to redo that part after I saw that it really did not make sense.<br>What did you guys think of Dr. Brian Carter? Don't worry, next chapter will include a chat between Mary and Kono about him. I made Brian who he was because I kind of imagine Mary finding herself someone with the same similar adrenaline as her.**

**Leave a review? I accept anonymous!**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**  
><strong>-N<strong>


	22. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
